No Lead: MLB Music Band AU
by Glassssss
Summary: What if Marinette's parents weren't her real parents? What if her real passion wasn't designing? And what happens when she is sent back to the U.S, torn away from her heroine life, foster family and frends then is reunited with her band? What happens when they go back to Paris for a tour? Madness and evil surely awaits. Rated T for trigger warnings and slight cursing!) MARI X OC
1. Prologue

_**Marinette's p.o.v**_

I stepped out into the stage with a cold medal black mic in hand, and an giddy expression plastered on my face, as the crowd cheered.

"Hey Guys!" I said enthusiastically in the mic skimming the crowd of cheering, excited fans.

"To start the show off I would like to explain what this is called 'The Inspirational world tour of 14'. long name, I know. But we have selected the set list in this tour for a reason. There's always a reason." I started and the crowd cheered in agreement.

"The 14 song's that we will be singing tonight mean something much to all of us, and probably all of you. So to answer some of your questions, yes. There will be laughing, crying, pretty much emotions in general. Because that's what music's all about. Emotions. So thank you for being here and enjoy the show." I said and smiled to myself and looked back to the rest of the band as the light dimmed on the stage of the sold out venue. I stepped back farther from the edge of the stage as time the first song start's.

Flashing lights of our band logo started as Devin started playing the keyboard, as I started singing one of the songs that me and my boyfriend, David picked.

 **"Hurry up before you go and get old"** I paused for a brief second letting the light dim around me and the two of my band mates that were on stage currently, David being offstage.

 **"Hurry up before your blood runs cold"** I sang, holding up the mic to my mouth as the crowd cheered and some sang along.

 **None of us were ever meant to stay"** I sang pausing for a brief second before the song picked up once again, Devin still playing the keyboard.

" **We're all gonna find out one day"** I sang quieter, before picking up all of my emotions of the past rollercoaster ride of the past few days, and putting them in the song.

" **You see life's too short to run it like a race"** A deep male voice sang from behind me, I knew it was David, we sang this song mutable time on the bus ride to the venue so we would be ready for our first show of our second official tour.

" **So it's never gonna matter if you win first place"** I sang the next verse of the song.

 **"'Cause we're all the same**

 **Stop waiting' on your fifteen minutes of fame**

 **'Cause you're not special"** I sang as Devin picked playing more complicated rhythms on her keyboard.

 **"I'm not trying' to rain on your parade**

 **But you're not special**

 **I'm not tryin' to bring to you down**

 **I'm not trying' to sound so ineffectual**

 **But you're not special"** I sang but paused for a brief moment letting Kelly do her acoustic guitar part, like the original singers of the song did.

 **"Hurry up before the bottle kicks in**

 **Before the poison and the pain sets in**

 **If you take it down a notch and you let me explain"** David sings looking at me from his peripheral vision.

 **"That on this earth we are all the same** " I breath out and the crowd went wild.

 **"And all I can say is**

 **Stop waiting' on your fifteen minutes of fame**

 **'Cause you're not special**

 **I'm not trying' to rain on your parade**

 **But you're not special**

 **I'm not tryin' to bring to you down**

 **I'm not trying' to sound so ineffectual**

 **'Cause you're not special"** I sang the next couple of lyrics by myself, letting Devin on the keyboard and Kelly on the guitar soak in from our vocals.

 **"We all live to love, we all fall apart"** David sings strongly, walking up and grasping my hand, making my smile widen.

" **We'd all go to war for the faint of heart"** He continues

 **"Instead we're condescending"** I fired back, like this was a fight, but it wasn't. Because number one: were not that dumb to fight on stage, that would be messy and prolly would never happen, and number two: it was what the song meant to me and David, it was just how we interpreted it.

 **"There are no happy endings"** I practically whispered, but thanks to the mic it picked up my quieter singing, letting it wash over the crowd of teens and adults, alike.

 **"I won't hold my breath, I won't cast a doubt"** I continued singing, stronger now.

" **I'd never sell you out"** David sings, he sent a smile my way and faced me, I did the same.

 **"But I'll give you one last chance to own it**

 **'Cause you're not a god or a poet, so,**

 **Stop waiting' on your fifteen minutes of fame"** I sang raising my voice in the microphone.

 **"'Cause you're not special"** We smiled sang together this time.

 **"I'm not trying' to rain on your parade**

 **But you're not special**

 **I'm not tryin' to bring to you down**

 **I'm not tryin' to sound so ineffectual**

 **But you're not special"** I finished the main versus of the song, our hands still interlaced together.

 **"Get up, get up**

 **Get a move on**

 **Get up, get up"** Kelly and Devin and sang in there microphones that were posted around there instruments, along with the crowd screaming the same lyrics.

 **"But you're not special"** Me and David sang loder into our mics like trying to over power eachother, but I knew we weren't. We balance each other out, we knew that.

 **"Get up, get up**

 **Get a move on"**

 **"Just know that, just know that**

 **But you're not special**

 **'Cause you're not special**

 **'Cause you're not special"** We all sang, as the music started to fade out as me and David turned to face the crowd with excited smile's. My eyes swam over the crowd as my smiled only widend.

"Ok let's go onto the next one!" I said, and we all switched instruments, putting my old light blue guitar on its stand, that was on stage then climbed up to the drum set to get ready for the next song on our setlist, sand by Devin, called 'When I was your man' by Bruno mars

 _ **Adrien's POV.**_

Alya dragged me to a concert, because Nino had some 'stuff with his family', he was lying. But, I dropped it anyway. If he didn't want to tell me, he didn't half too.

The band was aperintly called 'No Lead' and I guess they were from America, and on tour here.

Alya was talking about how apparently this band had no lead singer, and such. I didn't see how that would work very well but I gave in to going anyway. Ever since Ladybug went missing, her blog has been failing, not to mention how she mysteriously disappeared. It worried me, though Alya didn't know that I was Chat Noir.

Three people were on the stage, from what I could see, since Alya got good tickets so she could film the event for her blog.

There was one girl with light brown hair and tan skin and green eyes on keyboard wearing a dark yellow leather jacket that was zipped up boots and black jeans, she was also wearing an hair pin that was shaped as a bee.

There was another girl standing by what looked like a shining red electric—bass I think—guitar on a stand, but she was holding an acoustic guitar. she was wearing a flowy Green top with sleeves that fanned out at the end but one was pinned back to elbow. I guess to allow her to place her fingers on the guitar neck without any trouble with the sleeve getting in the way and white washed jeans, they went well with her wedge heels and pretty blond hair and sparkling warm chocolate brown eyes, she was also wearing a bracelet that had what looked like a green tablet with a leather strap to the it around her wrist.

There was also a empty drum set along with an empty guitar stand. I could also see a boy looked similar to the girl with the short hair on keyboard, standing off stage talking to someone that was wearing a black shirt that had the word 'STAFF' on it. He had light brown hair, tan skin tone and the same forest green eyes, but no freckles like she had. He held a black mic.

"Why am I here, again?" I asked Alya, as I glancing at the clearly excited, buzzing crowd that was all around us, talking about the set list or something

"Because this is good content for my blog, besides you have been staying inside a lot. Plus, Nino is busy and couldn't come with me and I had an extra ticket." She said taping away on her phone pulling up her video app.

"Besides, It could be fun" She shrugged. Since Marinette disappeared, Alya and I have gotten closer as friend. Plus, me being her boyfriends best friend since High school and such.

The girl on the keyboard started playing it with skill, after all my father did make me take lessons, but this was no classical song. It had an sad, but upbeat rhythm to it.

The crowded cheered louder as another girl walked on stage confidently, she had very long midnight blue hair styled in two braids down her back and bluebell eyes, a brown denim jacket and under it she had a black tank top that was cropped, she was also wearing ripped high wasted skinny jeans, high top black shoes that had an white line down the side of each other them on Esther sides with the inscription on it that said 'Vans' on the back, a popular American shoe brand, I suppose. She also had on what looked like rubber bracelets on her wrist, although one was tighter then the others, that one was red and had black polka dots on it and a black beanie, parly holding back her two side bangs that fell on the sides of her forehead to her cheeks that were framing her face perfectly. She also had a black mic in her had also, along with a beat up blue electric guitar hanging on her back. She was beautiful, I'll giver her that fully.

She started talking about there tour and such, I zoned out on that part intel she started singing with the brown haired boy and with the two other girls, there voices fit well together, I felt like I was almost hypnotize.

Then as soon as the song started, it endid. I never heard the song before, nor do I listen to alot of music. But, they were amazing. They went onto another song that I also had never heard before, this time it was faster paced and just the girl that was on the keyboard singing, a pop song probably.

 ** _[edited]_**


	2. Notes (Important)

The band name is 'No Lead' has no main or 'Lead' singer so they all have one instruments that they are best at, but switch on different songs making them all have different sound and they have different genres that they usually sing it's like there area of 'specialty'.

Members = 

Marinette (female):

She is the main Electric guitar player and her genre is rap and alternative music.

Appearance -

Her hair and eyes are the same color as the show. When she moved back to America (because of the foster care system, Tom and Sabine were her foster parents). She didn't have time to cut it anymore so her hair grew out and now it goes a bit above her knees (she is rarely seen without them in one or two braids). She Likes to wear monotone color skirts, bracelets, paints and tops.

Miraculous -

Marinette's Kwami is still named Tikki and her suit is mostly the same along with earnings as her miraculous.

Family Life:

Marinette's father was in a band that wasn't a very popular, but they did play at some bars and people enjoyed it

Marinette's mother was a petite woman who was at the bar one night with her friends. The thing was with her mother, was that she didn't really care for music, until Marinette's father showed her what it was and introduced her to a whole other genres that she did not grow up with. Granted, Marinette's mother's parents were very classical and liked how things were in the old times.

But also didn't like (hated) Marinates father, years later before they got married, they had a surprise baby, Marinette.

They were pretty happy, money was an issue, but they were happy none of the less.

Then when Marinette was six her father died from an overdose and her mother blamed her, leading up to Marinette going to an adoption center where she was to be given 'new parents' when she was still six

But sadly there are no happily ever after's and after a bunch of adoptions and some rather rude people, she met the band they gave her a sense of real family. They all came from different backgrounds with different problems in their lives, but they all had one thing in common, music.

Music was the thing that each of them loved, almost as much as they love each other. They were family, so they created a band 'No Lead' and they were all happy for years with their band. But outside there music bubble, most of all the time they were not happy with their outside situations. But they all looked forward to meeting each other and practicing playing what ever they wanted at their own free will, and just letting go of everything for a while.

They came to each other when they have problems with their parents, bully's, adoption and a bunch of other things. It made them closer especially David and Marinette.

Kelly and Devin both knew they liked each other after all they teased to them about not knowing how to tell the other about how they felt.

One day Kelly and Devin got tired of it and lock them both in a closet for an hour, yeah it seems like a good plan at the time (even though how cliché it sounds).

They told their feelings and became boyfriend and girlfriend. All was well for about three months until Marinette got the 'fabulous' news that she would be moving to Paris to stay with a couple that would be housing her, until she got adopted, Because of the house was getting too small for all of the kids, not that the people that ran the place cared.

So, filled with heartbreak, Marinette was shipped off to Paris for her middle school years were she became Ladybug and, well you know that whole story and stuff.

Then after her last year of middle school, she went back because a couple in America were looking for a girl about her age and was interested in adopting her.

So she went back to her band and stayed at the adoption center. The couple backed out of the adoption so she had to stay at the center until she was 18 and got an apartment for herself and the rest of the band, from the small gigs that they worked at.

Marinette had been working on her music and college ever sense.

David (male):

Band notes -

David is the main drummer in the band and his genre is rock.

Appearance -

David Has light brown hair and eyes and an tan skin tone, similar to Devins because there twins. He also Likes to wear black ripped skinny jeans and lose tank tops.

Miraculous -

His Kwami's name is Trix (Same kwami as Alyas when she got hers) His miraculous is his red and orange surfers necklace. His costume looks just like Alya's did, except an male version and his heroin name is Red Fox.

Family Life -

His parents pretty much ignore him and his twin sister, Devin (who will be introduced later) all their lives and so he went to Marinette and Kelly (who will be introduced later) it escape, where later they (him and Marinette) grew so close that they started dating, then they made a band with Kelly (she will be introduced later).

Devin (female):

Band notes -

She is the main keyboard player and her genre is pop and techno.

Appearance -

She has short spiky light brown hair and grass green eyes and the same skin tone as David (they are twins). Devin has a lot of freckles on her nose, cheeks, shoulders and back. She also likes to were dark yellow skinny jeans and black tops.

Miraculous -

Her Kwami's name is Pollen and her heroine name is Queen bee. Her miraculous is an hair pin and her sute is like Chloé's.

Family life -

Same as David because they are siblings, so they went trough the same things.

Kelly (female):

Band notes -

She is the main bass player and sometimes plays the acoustic guitar and her genre is country.

Appearance -

She has honey blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. She likes to wear flowery green crop tops and white and light blue wash high wasted jeans sometimes with wedged sandals

Miraculous -

Her Kwami's name is Wazz and her heroine name is Jade Turtle. Her miraculous is a bracelet (it's the same as Master Fu's)

Family life -

She lived on the streets most of her life. But when she was 16, she was taken in by a family. Though they are loving, she still feels like an outsider, she met the band and felt like she finally had a family.

(There all band members sing but they prefer to sing there genre)

—

Alya, Nino And Nino's family went to America on a short vacation, it was supposed to be simple, really. They would all fly to the states and go sightseeing and relax for a week then fly back home. But of course that's not how it happened.

It all started when Alya couldn't go because of her summer college (or uni) classes. And if she didn't attend them she wouldn't graduate. So Alya said that it was ok with her that she was staying back, granted she was sad that she couldn't go, it might be good content for her blog which her views were slowing down and she would have got to spend some quality time with her boyfriend.

When they started the band (No Lead), her dads old high school best friend and an owner of what is now an popular bar in the town in L.A.

They wanted to drum up more business for the bar so they hired No Lead as an backup band incase the one that they hired backed out and years later, when the band started playing at there own bigger venues. This story will take place when they are doing a thank you show, for letting them practice and perform as a 'backup band' kick starting their musical careers (so like a throwback concert).

The next chapter is were our story starts


	3. Chapter 1

— **One friend left to sell clothes—**

— **One works down by the coast—**

— **One had two kids but lives on alone—**

— **One's brother overdosed—**

— **One's already on his second wife—**

— **One is just barely getting by—**

— **But these people raised me—**

— **And I can't wait to go home—**

 **Castle on the Hill**

 **By Ed Sheeran**

 _ **3rd P.o.v**_

Alya, Nino and his [Nino's] family went to America on a short vacation, it was supposed to be simple, really. They would all fly to the states and go sightseeing and relax for a week then fly back home. But of course that's not how it happened...

It all started when Alya couldn't go because of her summer college (or uni) classes. And if she didn't attend them she wouldn't graduate. Alya—of corse—said that it was ok with her that she was staying back, granted she was sad that she couldn't go, it might be good content for her blog which her views were slowing down and she would have got to spend some quality time with her boyfriend.

When they started the band (No Lead), her dads old high school best friend and an owner of what is now an popular bar in the town in L.A.

They wanted to drum up more business for the bar so they hired No Lead as an backup band incase the one that they hired backed out and years later, when the band started playing at there own bigger venues. This story will take place when they are doing a thank you show, for letting them practice and perform as a 'backup band' kick starting their musical careers (so like a throwback concert).

One day towards the end of there vacation, Nino was quite bored so he decided on exploring the free land of America.

Nino was walking down a slow, but busy town road as he saw a longish line coming from an bar on the corner of the street. So out of curiosity, he asked a teenage girl and a boy probably a 15 or maybe 16 standing in the line. Nino asked what was going on at the bar and the girl squealed like Alya at an Akuma Attack. No but seriously, she did.

The boy clarified as that a popular band called 'No Lead' was playing there is a 'throwback Thursday' at this bar, and they were in line to see it.

Nino was interested in this, maybe he could send a video of the concert to Alya to put on her blog because her Ladyblog was getting less and less popular because Ladybug, the Parisian super heroine, disappeared from Paris years ago and so did the Akumas.

—

Nino stood in the back of the roaring crowd trying to get a view of the band. He thought they were singing some song just to get things started up, he didn't know the song but it was good none of the lest.

The blond lead singer or the one that was singing it was good, the song seemed like an cover of a country song.

As soon as Nino got a good view of the band he saw a familiar looking dark blue hair girl playing a Electric guitar softly. She kinda reminded him of his old friend from Paris, but the musicians hair was a lot longer than hers, and was styled into two long messy braids that went down way about to her knees. She was wearing black shorts and a short sleeved Orange and greyish T-shirt that said CLIQUE in big white letters, and tall combat boots.

She was on the stage with the seemingly popular band (something that the Marinette Nino knew, would never do). They were playing as another girl with the wavy blond hair sung on stage.

The girl with the braided hair also had a baby blue and white old looking electric guitar, playing with a smile on her face. Like she has be doing it for years, she was amazing at it too. Nino would know if Marinette could played the guitar, and he never heard her mention it, nor ever saw a guitar in the designers hands, so he believed that wasn't his long lost classmate that he missed so much.

The blonde girl, who had a microphone and her hand as she was singing. She—like the rest of the three band members—looked overjoyed and free.

When she was done with the song they all clapped and some screamed in encouragement the band members smile. The keyboard player that had short brown hair and a drummer who had the same shade of hair and skin tone, looked a lot alike.

'Maybe siblings' Nino thought.

Then the audience started to chant the word: 'Anathema'

Which confused Nino, 'is that a song title or something?' He offers in his thoughts.

The blueanette girl glanced at her band mates in which they all nodded and she got her fingers ready on the frets of her blue Electric guitar, putting on the microphone on her Stand that sat in front of her.

She started to sing the song that Nino assumed was 'Anthama' slow at first. Nino thought it would be a slow sad song, but then it started to go to faster pace and the two girls behind her one being on the keyboard and the other blond one on a dark red and light brown bass guitar started to sing with her. They were all talented singers, in Ninos opinion, which led Nino to wonder if the boy sang too?

 **You will never know what's behind my skull  
So won't you say good night, so I can say goodbye  
You will never know what's under my hair  
So won't you say good night, so I can say goodbye  
You will never know what's under my skin  
So won't you say good night, so I can say goodbye  
You will never know what is in my veins  
So won't you say good night, so I can say goodbye**

 **Won't you go to someone else's dreams?  
Won't you go to someone else's head?  
Haven't you taken enough from me?  
Won't you torture someone else's sleep?**

 **And you will never know what I'm thinking of  
So won't you say good night, so I can say goodbye  
And you will never understand what I believe  
So won't you say goodnight, so I can say goodbye**

 **Haven't you taken enough from me?  
Won't you torture someone else's sleep?  
Won't you go to someone else's dreams?  
Won't you go to someone else's head?  
Haven't you taken enough from me?  
Won't you torture someone else's sleep?**

 **I start to part two halves of my heart in the dark and I  
Don't know where I should go and the tears and the fears begin to multiply  
Taking time in a simple place in my bed where my head rests on a pillowcase**

 **And it's said that a war's led but I forget that I let another day go by**

 **I want to be afraid but it seems that these days**

 **I'm caught under water and I'm falling farther**

 **My heart's getting harder, I'm calling my father**

 **Am I screaming to an empty sky?**

 **Empty sky, no way, that's me 'cause one half of my heart is free**

 **Empty sky, no way, that's me, 'cause the other half of my heart's asleep**

Nino couldn't help but admire the blue haired girl, there are not very many popular girl singers that could sing at such a fast pace and not to mention she had obscure amounts of talent in her and the rest of the band.

Once the song was over they sung another and another. All on different genres and some songs that Nino even recognize, they played too. He liked how the band switched instruments for certain songs, giving them a unique sound each time they played. It was also interesting to see all there different voices combined and how they complement each other so well.

As Nino stood amongst the crowd of fans, he found himself enjoying the music quite a bit.

He must have lost track of time because the concert was almost over and there were only two songs left.

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **[edited]**_


	4. Chapter 2

— **Sing it from the heart—**

— **Sing it 'till you're nuts—**

— **Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts—**

— **Sing it from the hurt—**

— **Sing it for the blind—**

— **Sing it for everyone that you left behind—**

— **Sing it for the world, sing it for the world—**

 **SING**

 **By My Chemical Romance**

 _ **3rd POV**_

Apparently they were called Blasphemy and Goner. He also remembered that he didn't record anything for Alya, so decided to do the last two songs for her and send them to her through text.

Immediately the song 'Goner' started up. (Goner By Twenty Øne Piløts)

The blue haired girl who sung first's cheeks started to get all shiny, then Nino realized that she was tearing up along with some people in the crowd, who were swaying to the song. Nino didn't know the song or if the band wrote it or not, but it made him choke up a little too. As the girl sang with so much emotion, all of the crowd was swaying and some singing/screaming along with the song.

When the song was over the blue haired girl put one hand up and wiped the tears away with the lower palm of her hand and off of her face.

One she worked up the courage, she started talking to the crowd kindly about some information and announcements for the band and stuff and Nino couldn't help but notice her voice was vaguely familiar to him. Maybe he watched her on YouTube or heard them play before? But the last one didn't seem very likely, as they seemed to be an big American band.

"Me, Devin Kelly and David" The musician said nodding to her bandmates according to their name in which they waved and said there hellos and to their microphones.

"Are going to Paris, Ice Land, and Canada on tour. Tickets are now on sale for the shows. They will also be on the bands website which are listed on the flyers or you could just search up 'No Lead' and it should pop up." She announced happily and the crowd cheered. She lowered the microphone and looked over the bunch of people soaking in their support, it seemed like./span/p

"Ok, so now that's out of the way let's go on to a audience favourite 'Blasphemy', by our fends, Twenty Øne Pilots, She said giving the cue as the band began moving around the stage, switching spots.

The girl on the piano **(Devin)** stayed were she was, while the boy On the drums **(David)** went up to the girl with the electric guitar (Marinette) and both kissed shortly—Nino assumed they were dating, as they were a cute couple—as the crowd screamed loudly, as the bass player went to the drum set.

 _'Alya would probably ship them'_ Nino thought smiling lightly, as he thought about his girlfriend that he head been with sense there last year of middle school.

The blue haired girl and the drummer, David, were both grinning wildly as they sat with there legs crisscross on a large crate, where Nino could still see them in his phone camera and mostly from his spot in the crowd.

There microphones were in their hands as Devin began to play the keyboard with great skill and the other girl, Kelly, got her drumsticks ready, Nino recognized her and that she was previously playing the bass guitar.

 **"I start to part two halves of my heart in the dark and I**

 **Don't know where I should go**

 **And the tears and the fears begin to multiply**

 **Taking time in a simple place**

 **In my bed where my head rests on a pillowcase**

 **And it's said that a war's lead but I forget**

 **That I let another day go by**

 **I want to be afraid but it seems that these days**

 **I'm caught under water and I'm falling farther**

 **My heart's getting harder, I'm calling my father**

 **Am I screaming to an empty sky?**

 **Empty sky, no way, that's me 'cause one half of my heart is free**

 **Empty sky, no way, that's me 'cause the other half of my heart's asleep"** The braided haired sang at a rather quick pace, as Nino recorded horizontally on his phone.

 **"Sing a song but don't believe**

 **Blasphemy is just for me**

 **Hypocrite, take your pick**

' **Cause the poison's on my lips"** David sang, Nino could tell that he liked and sung rock music by both the way he dressed and by the way he sang.

 **"Can I understand you?"** The girl went on.

 **"¨Can I understand you?"** David sang, but he still wondered the other blue haired girls name. Maybe it _was_ Mari, I mean I knew she said that she moved for college or something, but I had no idea were...

 **"Can I understand you?**

" **Can I understand you?"** Both of them sang louder the first time, but it quickly died down.

 **"Lights, camera, action, satisfaction**

 **at your finger tips no one's lacking stuff**

 **But it's not enough when it seems that**

 **We have enough stuff just to blow stuff up"** They both sang, David seemed to almost struggle with keeping up with the bluenett.

 **"Lights, camera, stop!**

 **We're killing ourselves**

 **Just to get to the top**

 **But I won't stop talking about what we got**

 **And how we'd all love it when we're loved a lot"** The girl sang standing up suddenly.

 **"Enough about you let's talk about me**

 **And how everybody thinks I'm just so free"** David sang, leaping his tempo.

 **"Free? Did you hear the verse that came first and How my own body's waging war on me"** The girl shot right back.

 **"I bet you didn't know something that's absurdbr**

 **There's a word I've said more than any other word**

 **It's sorry, sorry**

 **And I pray that that word was heard"** The girl kept going as the crowd cheered louder and louder.

 **"Sing a song but don't believe"** The drummer sang.

" **Blasphemy is just for me**

 **Hypocrite, take your pick"** They both sang together.

 **"'Cause the poison's on my lips"** David picked back up the verse.

 **"Can I understand you?**

 **Can I understand you?**

 **Can I understand you?**

 **Can I understand you?"** They both went on, this time they were both standing up facing the crowd.

 **"I want to be alive**

 **When you see my eyes**

 **Can I see your eyes?**

 **Can I see your eyes?"** David sang standing and facing the girl, there noses not quite touching.

 **"Can I see your eyes**

 **Can I see your eyes**

 **Can I see your eyes?**

 **Can I see?"** The other girls, Kelly and Devin, sang as they were still playing the piano and drums, there mic's were on a stand, Kelly's having it bent down so that she could still hit the tambourine comfortably.

 **"I want to be alive**

 **When you see my eyes**

 **Can I see your eyes?**

 **Can I see your eyes?"** The Braided haired girl said facing David, there face's were now inches apart.

 **"Let the water wash away**

 **Everything that you've become**

 **On your knees, today is gone"** David sang, taking a deep silent breath.

 **"And tomorrow's sure to come"** The girl sang, as the song winded down.

 **"Tomorrow's sure to come"** The boy sang as the instrument cut off and both of them went into a hug as the two other bandmates got out from behind their instruments and walked over to centerstage.

They all linked arms and held each other close. They all looked so different from each other, but they were clinging onto each other like a baby and it's mother. With love and huge smiles on there faces.

"Thank you so much for coming tonight" The girl who name was Kelly said, as Nino shut off his video. He remembered she sang some country songs and played the bass and the occasional acoustic guitar.

When he looked back up, the couple David pulled the girl yet to be named closer to him as he did with Devin then which lead to Kelly coming in closer too, as some shot photos and videos.

The blue haired girl put her arm around Davids shoulders and then he put his arm around her waist. As they stood in one big hug with the other two other girls.

"And thank you for sporting our band and I hope you enjoyed our show" The other girl who Nino remembered as Devin said.

"I'm Kelly" Kelly said.

"I'm Devin" Devin said.

"I'm Marinette" The blue haired girl said, and Nino eyes widened as he almost dropped his phone on the bars slightly scuffed up cement floor.

"And I'm David AND NO LEAD IS, NO OUT!" David said as the lights went dark but not before you could hear someone saying:

"That was a bad, you know that right?"

It was Marinette or Mari for short. Nino was barely recovered from his shock as the lights quickly flickered back on again.

The band was gone and the crowd was already either walking out of the bar or stay to talk to others about the show.

Nino shook his head and followed the crowd back outside.

He decided to begin walking back to the hotel were he and his family had been staying for about almost a week, so he would go back to Paris tomorrow he reminded himself dreading the long plane ride back home. Though the vision of his old classmate still fresh in his mind and questions buzzing.

But most of his thoughts were on Marinette, what was she doing there? That was not the Marinette he came to know. Right? She looked so different, up there playing in front of a crowd, her hair long. But, the way she dressed did somewhat resemble the Paris Marinette, though.

As Nino passed an ally way with 4 figures down it, they were laughing and talking. It reminded him of his group of four that usually hang out with in high school. Him, Alya, Adrien and Marinette.

Nino must have sighed rather loudly, because one of the people in the group turned to look at him.

A tall girl came out of the shadows she had short spiky light brown hair and had green eyes, light freckles along nose cheeks and shoulders and she was about as tall as him.

"Can we help you?" The girl said in an nice tone, Nino saw that she had a tired look on her face.

Nino recognize her as one on the band members, Devin.

"Uhh em I— no I dont" Nino said then mentally face palmed.

"Nino? What are you doing here?" Someone said and Nino looked up at the blue haired girl, she looked tired too, prolly from jumping around that stage during the show. Now he was for sure that it was his middle school classmate. Though she looked a lot different but, he was sure himself that it was her.

 _ **(Edited)**_


	5. Chapter 3

**The band logo is the cover pic**

 _ **3rd pov**_

"Uh, I'm on a vacation with my family, what are _you_ doing here?" Nino said, emphasizing word 'you'.

"What's happening here?" David said in an concerned tone walking up to the reunion.

"Listen and you will find out, dimwit" Kelly said coming up behind him, flicking his bicep.

"Ow, what was that for?!" David said and started to rubbed his arm, sticking his tongue out at Kelly, and looked at Marinette for an answer to his first question.

"Oh right right, guys. This is Nino, he's friend I made during middle school, when I lived the Paris. Nino, this is my best friends and band mates, Kelly and Devin and my boyfriend David, who is also in the band um..." Marinette said pointing to them to their respective name, then going quiet.

"Wait. Hold up since when were you in a band, and you didn't tell us or even at least Alya?" Nino said small bit sad that she didn't tell him or even Alya.

"No, I did tell Alya before like a week before I left" she said, matter a factly and Ninos eyes widened at her.

"Then do you know why she's so mad at you then?" Nino said, a little to defensively.

"Hey guys can you go in the practice room and get my guitar and you probably want to get your instruments loaded into the truck" Marinette said to her band in which the Kelly nodded and Dragged Devin and David, who wanted to hear the rest of the conversation and more about this Adrien and Alya people, but of course Marinette told him about her friends back in Paris along with her being Ladybug.

But of course, that was after they got there miraculous.

Once Nino and Marinette we're alone Nino began to talk,

"Why didn't you tell us were in a band, much less into music?" Nino said, calming down a bit.

"I didn't like all the attention, and it brought up some uh memories. I didn't want people praising me for being in a singer and a successful band." She explained, rubbing her elbow.

"Ok what about when Alya didn't even tell you goodbye and she also seem like to hate you, why?" He asked.

"I guess she just didn't like that I had been hiding it from" Marinette said and shrugged.

"And what about your crush on Adrien?" Nino says a little hesitantly.

"I was in middle school I was 14 I'm 21 almost 22. I got over it." She says on the last part she gesturing to herself.

"Ok but, I was worried about you, you know your like a little sister to me. I missed you" Nino said hugging Marinette, she tensed a small bit, then soon relaxed and hugged back.

"I did too, Nino. But on another note—" Marinette starts, as Ninos phone dings signalling that he has a video call.

"Oh...it's Alya" he says sheepishly.

"Mind if I pick it up?" He says looking up at Marinette who has a sad look on her face, as she was gazing down at the phone.

"Yeah I kind of want to see her anyways, maybe she has forgiven me. Or even won't recognize me" she says shrugging.

Nino nodded in hoped and pressed the accept button and position it so Alya could see his face but not Marinette's, who could still see the screen.

"Oh my gosh who is that in that video! THERE AMAZING! I LOVE the girl who saying that song called erm, goner!... that one was my favourite!" Alya squeals mentioning the video that he took of Marinette and her bandmates at their concert.

"Is she talking about us?" Marinette whispered to Nino pointing at the screen and he nodded at Marinette.

"Nino? Who is that?" Alya said, her eyes visibly showing concern.

Marinette stiffly nodded as if to say it was OK to show her face on the camera, she probably wouldn't recognize her anyway she had changed so much in the past years.

"Thanks" Marinette said half way smirking and the other half was just plan joyous to see her middle school best friend again as she looked no different from years ago.

"What your the one who kissed and sang with that hot boy... in the band!" Alya squealed not recognizing it was her best friend from middle school, after all she had changed mostly dramatically.

"David? Ohhh yeah, he's my boyfriend" Marinette piped, sticking both of her hands in the back pocket of her faded black jean shorts, rocking on her heals a bit.

"I KNEW IT" Alya said doing a fist pumping gesture.

"HEY YO MARI-TRASH WE GOT YOUR ELECTRO MUSICAL MAKER" Devin yelled playfully opening the door, holding her Keyboard case followed by Kelly, who had her bass case and Marinette's guitar case as well in hand, then if corse David, who was trying to balance a drum on his head with his drumsticks in his mouth.

"Chloe?" Alya mumbled from under her breath, but Marinette still herd her. She probably realized that that was her nickname from middle school or even that it indeed was her best friend standing there next to Nino, her boyfriend.

"WERE ALL TRASH AND YOU KNOW IT" Marinette yelled back at Devin playfully as she grabbed her guitar case from Kelly, smiling joyfully at her, momentarily forgetting the blogger who was still on FaceTime.

"Tru" Devin and Kelly said at the same time along with a muffed answer from David,

which Marinette giggled and grabbed the drumsticks from in his mouth and the drum from off of his head then putting the drum in his hand. then kissed his cheek.

"Oh, hi! Sorry for that" Kelly said just noticing Alya and smiling at her as she was staring at Marinette with wide eyes. But quickly snapped out of it and shook her head.

"No no it's fine... it's just I had a friend uh yeah, friend. One girl used to call her that back in school" Alya said and Marinette slightly winced and took a deep breath, turning back to the phone.

"I'm sorry Alya, I didn't think it would be a big deal to you" Marinette said.

"I KNEW YOU LOO—" Alya started sound almost in shock, but was cut off my a _crash_.

"LADYBUG, QUEEN BEE, JADE TURTLE, RED FOX GIVE ME YOUR

MIRACULOUS NOW OR FACE THE WRATH OF THE GREEN GOBLIN" Someone screamed over the city's streets.

"Ah shoot" Kelly said as Devin and David ground and slumped back on there heels.

"L-Ladybug YOU MEAN LIKE THE SUPER HERO!?" Alya said, in not only confusion now but shock. Things were happening almost too fast for her to mind to process.

"Yeah the Akuma butterflies are here now, and I guess not in Paris anymore. Queen bee, Jade turtle and Red fox came to help Ladybug, so it all should be fine." Kelly says, looking up at the sky we're the Akuma was then quickly glanced at her band mates. She knew what they needed to do. She fiddled with mer green bracelet, as it was the turtle miraculous and she did it when she was nervous.

"Anyway you guys better get going now, you don't want to be late for our trip." Marinette said, silently telling her band members to go transform into there superhero counter parts.

"It was nice meeting you Nino" Kelly says before anyone else could say anything, she drags David and Devin look at each other for a second before Devin sighed and followed Kelly, David doing the same, leaving a soft glance at Marienette.

"You gunna be ok?" David asked with soft eyes, he knew that he had to go do his duty but he hated leaving Marinette alone, though he knew well that she could take good care of herself, by herself.

Marinette nodded silently, blighting her lip, before David kissed her and went into the direction, following Kelly to 'not be late for there trip' leaving Marinette and Nino to end the call with a slightly mad and confused Alya.

"Well it was nice it see you again Nino, we should meet up later and talk. But... I got to go help make sure Kelly doesn't murder David for packing things wrong" Marinette said letting out a dry chuckle. She shifting arms that were holding her guitar and started to stepped away.

"I need to talk to you" Alya said from the phone.

"For the first time in years" Marinette mumbles and turns back to Nino who was holding the phone to face Marinette, but Alya must have heard her because she had a pitiful expression on her face, as did Nino, who was caught in the middle of this.

"Me and the band are going Paris were are going to be staying for one week, I'll meet you then, sometime. I'll give Nino my number." Marinette said, giving Nino a business card with the bands Logo on it and her number also and rushed off to find a place to transform into her alternative ego.

—

The three hero's were already on the site when Ladybug arrived,

"Finally your here bug girl, what took you so long?" Queen bee **(Devin)** said as Ladybug jumped on the building that the team were all standing on.

"Alya wanted to meet up when we get to Paris" Ladybug **(Marinette)** says shrugging her shoulders, she knew that they wanted to comfort her about it and tell her how it was all going to turn out fine, but she had a mission to think about. To protect her city, was her main priority right now.

"So we're the Akuma?" Ladybug **(Marinette)** continued before anyone else could say any more about the matter

"There buggy" Red Fox **(David)** said, pointing to an green odd shaped amulet on the green figures neck as Jade turtle **(Kelly)** rolled her eyes at the childish nickname Red Fox **(David)** gave Ladybug **(Marinette)** when he, Kelly and Devin first got there miraculous's.

"Well come on let's beat this thing" Queen bee **(Devin)** said and jumped off the building towards the green figure that was turning everyone and everything into a musty green color, as the rest of the hero's followed.

Though Marinette's physical appearance had changed, her true leadership skills and her love for her city's had not.

 _ **[Edited]**_


	6. Chapter 4

**3rd pov**

"So we got a few before we leave for Paris do you guys when to go gab coffee before we hit the road?" Kelly offered, as the 4 sat at the top of a large building in there super hero forms with all of our feet still dangling down off the side.

Jade Turtle (Kelly), was sitting next to Queen bee (Devin) who was sitting next to Ladybug (Marinette) and Red Fox(David) was sitting next to her with his arm around Ladybugs shoulders.

"Yeah that a good idea Shelly, but we need to find a safe place to detransform" Queen bee (Devin) says to Jade turtle (Kelly).

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that"Jade turtle (Kelly) said to Queen bee (Devin) she was about to say another snarky comment but was cut off

by Red fox (David).

"Ah chill out girls no need for a fox fight" Red Fox (David) says laughing at his own joke.

"I am going to push all of you off of this building if you don't stop making puns" Ladybug (Marinette) says, Giggling as she started to stand up.

"OK Mom" Queen bee (Devin) says sticking her tongue out at Ladybug (Marinette) in which she returns with a roll of her eyes at her partners childless.

"Well I'm going to go de-transform, Tikki is probably tired and I need to get my guitars and suitcase situated in the bus, probably figure out what to say to Alya" Ladybug (Marinette) says mumbleling the last part, about Her seemingly ex-high school best friend. They all nodded slightly in agreement and they all left to go detransform and go get ready for there trip to Paris.

After a bit and everything was packed up from the truck to the bus. As they all got in the bus and started on the long journey to pairs. And you might be wondering what did they do to pass time? Well they sang. They sang whatever popped in there mind, and whether people would like it or not.

About in the middle of the trip Alya video calls Marinette from her computer.

Mari hesitates then goes to the back of the bus to were they were all slept, when was quieter.

"ok so, we're are we going to me— WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Alya said, Looking up from her phone to computer screen

"Uh clothes?" Marinette said looking at her outfit, sheepishly. She was just wearing a slightly demonic looking panic! At the disco t-shirt and some blue shorts.

"What happen to your old style and where's the pink?" Alya said looking over her outfit from the computer screen, that you could only see not even below the sleeves of her shirt and up from the way that she was sitting.

"I grew out of it. Now, are you just calling me to criticize my choices some more or what?"

"oh uh right we're are we meeting? I need to know more about Ladybug for my blog" Alya said struggling slightly.

'Wow you haven't seen or contacted me in years and now you do because of your precious blog is in need' Marinette thought sarcastically.

"Ok, how about Thursday, at the Eiffel tower at 3 pm sharp, actually I'll have to ask Kelly when we check into the hotel" Marinette said, looking up at an imaginary thought bubble.

"Aren't you the one that's always late" Alya joked and Marinette just smiled uneasily and shrugged.

"HEY BABE OUR SONG IS ON!" Devin yelled from were the rest of the band was gathered.

"HEY SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND" David yelled back in a sing song Sort of voice.

"YEAH BUT SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND" Devin giggled.

"MARI GET YOU BUTT IN HERE AND TELL THEM THAT I'M YOUR FAVORITE!" Kelly said over all of them, jokingly.

"GIRLS, CHILLLLLL" Marinette responded, as Devin and Kelly begin to giggle more.

"HEY IM NO GIRL" David said back

BUT YOU ACT LIKE IT LITTLE BRO Devin said sending Kelly into full laughter.

"BY 6 SECOND'S" David said back, probably sticking his tong out at his twin.

Marinette chuckled and shook her head, picking up her stickered overdose computer and making her way into the lounge area of the bus.

Marinette set her computer, with Alya still face timing, but of course Marinette knew that her ex best friend didn't approve of her music career and probably her band too. But, Marinette was half way determined to show Alya how good her band mates were without looking like she was trying to get her to approve because Marinette would probably never admit this to the others but she missed her friend from Paris.

Alya was annoyed she called to discuss on time that they were to meet. She needed information about Ladybug and why she's in America fighting Akumas and not in Paris with Chat Noir.

The song that was quote on quote 'the girls song' was a song called 'this is a gospel' piano version by one of her favorite bands Panic! At the disco

Marinette has always liked the band even though it was American and she lived in Paris, Alya would often ask her about a couple of hidden away band posters in her room and she just say that she liked the colors or the person was hot on it.

Alya didn't hate music but she didn't love it either some songs appealed to her but, none of them really stood out to her the way she would like the others just sounded kind of weird and talked about the weird things. but to Marinette, it always felt different with her, she guessed.

Now that Alya thought about it Marinette always used to have a black and brown guitar case under her bed, that never got open whenever she was around. Marinette always said that it was just a decoration that she wanted to put up sometime but she never got around to it so it retreated to under her bed.

Alya didn't know if Marinette played the guitar because she never talked about it or said anything about it always changing the subject like it brought back memories maybe good and maybe bad she didn't know.

There was piano playing at first then there was someone singing, Devin was actually singing with the singer, but it sounded perfect to Alya so she determined that it was Devin, then there were two other voices, one Alya was sure was Marinette, and the other she believed was Kelly.

Marinette was good, no, that would be an understatement. She was amazing like the rest of her band, maybe Alya was wrong about the whole judging her career before she even started it. Well at least to her knowledge, she didn't know Marinette had already started her career before she moved to America come to think of it she didn't even know where Marinette move to in America. And also didn't know that many states names there, she only knew a couple popular ones like New York and Florida and also California, even Texas sometimes. But she had no idea what the other ones are called, after all she lived in Paris for all of her life.

Marinette a lot to explaining to do but for now she was just singing carelessly on a tour bus to Paris with her band friends laughing and making jokes while playing/Messing around while Alya silently listen to her high school best friends found that at first she did not approve of but now she was slowly starting to see the talent that they hold and how big they could actually make it. Or rather in reality, how big they were.

Once the song was over Marinette completely forgot about Alya and made her way back in the back of the bus to grab her guitar case which held her blue guitar that her biological father once owned and played.

Alya's eyes widen at the site of the guitar case that Marinette was caring, she recognize that guitar case it was the one that was under Marinette bed for all of her high school years. The one that she said was going to be a decoration which was clearly not because she was on tour with her band and that guitar case was sitting right in front of the screen. Why would she lie about it though? Why lie that you are in a band?

Marinette glanced up at a computer screen she felt like she was forgetting something and of course she was.

Alya was staring at her guitar case which she was in the middle of reaching down to go grab out of its beat up protective carrier case.

"Oh right, here i'll pull you up on the TV so I can hear you better" Marinette said picking up her computer, puzzling at it for a second. Now that Marinette had moved the device she could see more of the band.

there was of corse Marinette, who was sat next to David who put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek, as Devin and Kelly giggled.

A few seconds passed and Alya Cleared her throat, she still needed to know an exact time.

"Oh here" Kelly says looking at the computer, then taking it

"Oh uh hi?" Alya says with a little wave through the TV.

"Hey, Alya right?" Devin said grinning at her.

"yeah, yeah I am" Alya says shifting in her desk chair.

"I guess we should properly introduce ourselves then, i'm Kelly" Kelly says politely.

"I'm Devin and that's my immature little brother over there" Devin says as she points at David, who rolls his eyes in return,

"hi I'm David, Marinett's boyfriend" David says ruffling Marinette's hair, Who rolled her eyes but also smiled at the same time.

"So we're going to be meeting at the Eiffel tower three?" Alya said, checking the facts.

"We have to check in at the uhhh bourgeois—is that how you pronounce it?—Hotel at 3:10 so pr—lKelly said looking at their schedule for that day from a clip board, wich also held there set list for the 'the inspirational tour of 14 songs'.

"THATS CHLOÉS HOTEL" Alya said in an baffled manner.

"Uh isn't she the mayor's daughter?" Kelly and Devin said glancing at Marinette then at Alya.

"Ohh. Yeah! Chloé, I think she owns a popular makeup line now" Marinette said nodding leaning in to David.

"Oh yeah! I love her eye shadow pallet!" Kelly says excitedly.

"So how about about 6 pm" marinette offered

"Yeah, I guess that'll work" Alya said being mildly confused last time she saw her and Chloe together they have been fighting. Then again, she hasn't seen Chloe sense high school. she sometimes wondered where they're blonde classmate was but was never too worried about her too much.

"OK I'll see you then, bye Alya" marinette said nonchalantly, but waved and smiled a little at the screen till it flickered off.

Marinette had forgiven Chloe and now they are OK friends, granted they didn't know each other very well other than their common interests and fashion and clothing, but it was a start.

As Alya hung up on the FaceTime and the band started to mess around and just acting plane childish for the rest of the ride to Paris, which they would arrive to Paris on Thursday at two they still had loads of time left on the bus.

 **Ok so that was chapter 4 yay**

 **Thanks for reading guys! I can't explain how happy it makes me, just jdjskfngjdkd**


	7. Chapter 5

**_Marinette's pov._**

"Marinette!" Tikki yelled frantically for like the 3rd time that morning.

"Five more minu—" I mumbled groggy pressing my head farther into my pillow in my bunk of my bed on the Tour bus. I felt something cold slithering on my upper back, I shrieked and tumbled out of my bunk.

There was laughter as I sat up rubbing my butt, hissing as I did so. Kelly looked up from her laugher with an empty plastic water bottle in her hand. She was still in her pail pinkish orange pjs on with her hair in an messy bun and her green miraculous on her right wrist. I glared at her, then traveled my vision to Devin and Tikki. Tikki was perfectly dry and giggling a bit, while Devin was smiling hiding her laughter but she was in her pjs also consisting of a black tank muscle top and plaid fuzzy pajama bottoms, she also had her small miraculous hair pin tucked in on her small 'man bun' type thing that she seemed to pull off well as an bed time hairdo, she was also sopping wet, as Was I.

"I tried to warn you Mari" Tikki shrugged and giggled again as Pollen appeared next to her nodding with happiness in her little kwami eyes, then Wazz was there rolling his eyes but amusement in them also.

" 'Come on Marinette, let's go get your little boyfriend, too." Kelly said holding up another almost frozen bottle of water, as Devin reached her hand out for me to take, Which I did gratefully.

"Didn't Wazz tell you not to do that anymore, Kelly?" I offer ringing out one of my braids. Wazz nodded as he flew next to us with the other Kwami's and Kelly giggled as we approached David's bed.

He of corse, was still asleep. He was laying in an seemingly uncomfortable position, with his lips slightly parted and his light brown hair a mess, and his miraculous as a surfers shell necklace around his neck and laying on his chin, halfway in his mouth. I smiled and shook my head at my boyfriend as Kelly carfuly untwisted the cap of the water bottle.

"GAH" David screeched, shooting his arms out and latching on to the closest thing next to him, Which was me. Devin and Kelly started laughing as did I. David rolled his eyes blushing a little, not i'm watching his arms from my waist.

"You can let go now little Davie-Poo, we need to get dressed, were almost at the hotel" Kelly giggled poking him.

"what is it again?" Devin asked and I answered with this small smile on my face

"A friend of mine from high school, Chloé." I said with a small smile on my face.

"Ok well come on, let's eat and get dressed. Tonight is an hotel night!" Kelly says but squeals the last part. When you're on tour you don't get many chances to sleep in an actual bed so hotel nights were a pretty big thing.

"Come on, Come on!" Kelly says taking Devin by the arm and dragging her to the doors of the fancy hotel. I smile at them glance over at David, his face only held awh.

"You like it?" I say softly, still smiling. He nodded vigorously and stopped facing me.

"It's amazing, Marinette. How did you find this place again?" He said easing his eyebrow, glancing at me.

"I thought I told you?" I say with an hint of amusement in my voice.

"Uh nooo" He said looking up in the air the way he dose when he's lying.

"You just like hearing me talk don't you?" I ask even though I already knew the answer.

"And I thought you Already knew that?" He said putting his hand on his piped out hip. I giggled and rolled my eyes mumbling something about Gerard Way and sass queen.

"And what was that? You saying how much you love me?" David said grinning, maki me smile, but roll my eyes.

"Marinette? Marinette!" Someone said behind me.

"Oh hey your Chloé right?" Kelly said pulling Devin over to were we all stood in a misshapen circle.

"Yep, that's me! Marinette it's been so long! I've missed you!" Chloé squealed jumping forward and wrapping her arms around me for a hug. I tensed slightly but hugged back, she smelled expensive perfume and a small bit of honey.

 _ **Time skip to when Marinette is getting ready to leave the Hotel to go see Nino at his and Alyas apartment.**_

"Ok, ok. I will be back soon! Love you guys!" I say into the grand hotel room as I shut the door. I was on my way to Ninos. We—well I— wanted to catch up

 _ **3rd POV**_

"Huh I wasn't expecting anyone" Nino mumbled and got up from the couch were he sat talking to Adrien on the phone and went to go get the door.

"Dudette?" Nino said as he opened the door the reveal the singer.

Her long dark blue hair was tied into two long braids that went down past the middle of her back. Se was wearing a black t-shirt that said 'today I many wear black' on it in A rugged white Print. She was also wearing black jean shorts, and black dancers tights and to top of the look, she was wearing a leather jacket and a red and black flannel shirt tied around her waist. The girl was also wearing black ankle boots, Along with the same band bracelets in the one plain red one with black spot's on it tighter then the rest of them around her wrist.

"You Want an explanation didn't you?" She said with a duh look on her face, but also with a smile.

"Come on in" Nino said smiling, glad that his old friend was here and was going to open up to him. Nino started walking back to the living room as an confused Adrien still was on the phone.

"Oh uh sorry dude, I gotta go something just came up. Uh I'll talk later?" Nino said into the phone and Adrien nodded unsurely then said that it was ok, while Nino apologized profusely.

"Sooo on to the topic, my 'disappearance'" she said holding up air quotes smiling softly like it was a old joke.

"So We're were you? you were gone for like 4 years" Nino started, sitting down on the couch.

"So to sum it all up before I was in Paris I lived in America, I was in one of those Shi— uh I mean crappie adoptions centres for most of all of my life and I had 3 other friends that I sometimes hung out with also, then I was temporarily Foster housed by Sabine and Tom, here in Paris for all of high school and—" she started occasionally glancing at the ceiling.

"Wait sooo you were adopted, like as in Sabine and Tom were not your parents?" Nino said confusion laced clearly in his voice

"Pretty much. So someone had an interest in adopting me as I moved back to America quickly, then they didn't want me so I was tossed around some more by mostly bad people"

'Bad people?' Nino subconsciously thought.

"And soon later I ran into those same 3 people again we all had different...Uh family issues...to say we became family was an understatement, we were there when we needed them to be, and we created a band" she summed it all up wincing at the some parts as Nino started to pity the girl more and more.

"There is more, uh about my real family. But..." she trailed off and Nino jumped in.

"You can tell me when your ready Mari" he said softly and smiled as the topic changed.

 _ **This is Adrien's random flash back in 3rd POV and is needed for the rest of the story!**_

Like any other Friday everyone was tired and done with school, except Marinette. Fridays were her favorite days. It was the day she gets to practice something she has kept from everyone well except her foster parents. Anyway the day started like any ordinary day, Marinette was late and classes were boring and couldn't stop staring at Adrien.

As the final bell rang Marinette packed up her things quickly and was about to leave when Alya caught her

"Hey Girl wanna hang out with me and Nino today?" Alya asked her

"Sorry I can't I have to work on a design" Marinette replied simply, even though it was a lie, one that she used many times.

"Ok well cya!" Alya wave goodbye and Marinette waved back.

 _ **Marinette's Pov...**_

I waved back at Alya and headed for the music rooms, they are quite close to the lockers so I make sure nobody was around when I confirmed my suspicions of no one around. I entered the music room hastily walked up to the closest and took the key from my purse were Tikki was tucked away, unlocking the cabinet that help my biological father's old blue electric guitar, that I placed there Early this morning. It was old and battered but it seem to play better than when it was new. I strummed a checking if it was tuned properly, a smile escaped my lips when it was and I put my fingers on appropriate threats and started to strum away, losing myself in the music.

" **She stares at her ceiling once again**

 **With 100 thoughts**

 **Maybe they know who I am**

 **Actually probably not**

 **She walks down the hall with her head down low**

 **Scared to meet his eyes**

 **Even when she hears there voice**

 **She swarmed with butterflies**

 **It's impossible to get you off my mind**

 **I think about 100 thoughts**

 **and you are 99**

 **And I understand you will never be mine**

 **And that's fine**

 **I'm just breaking inside**

 **They always walk the crowded halls**

 **But blinded by the light**

 **And when She hear his voice**

 **She swarmed with butterflies**

 **And I understand you will never be mine**

 **And that's fine**

 **I'm just breaking inside**

 **A girl who keeps her head down low**

 **and never shows her eyes**

 **He tried to talk to her**

 **but there's no easy way**

 **cause every time he raises his voice, she runs away**

 **oh it's impossible to get you off my mind**

 **I think about a hundred thoughts**

 **and you are 99**

 **And I've understood—"**

The door slammed shut, snapping Marinette out of her music induced trance, flinging her line vision to the door were Adrien stood. I felt an thick blush Cote my cheeks as I scrambled to gather my stuff.

 _ **Adrien's Pov...**_

I was going to the music room to return some piano sheet music when I opened the door to only hear someone singing a song that I have never heard before, with great talent and what sounded like they were playing an instrument also. They were amazingly talented. I crack open the door more to peak my head thew and was surprised at who I saw.

 _Marinette._

She was playing, what looked like an old electric guitar and singing too.

I was in awh. I as quickly and quietly as I could I stepped into the music room, the door still opened a bit as she kept on singing Completely oblivious to me standing in the room.

 _ **FLASHBACK ENDED**_

 _ **Gonna go back into 3rd pov!**_

"Ok uhhh what's the band called?" He asked at first not really sure what to ask next, plus he did forget the name and he wanted to know more about her crew.

"No lead" She said, smiling.

"Here.." She continued hading him a video of four people on a stage in a crowded bar with a girl with one long braid was dancing and looked all around free, having fun, and most surprisingly she looked like this was the best moment of her life singing with a tall boy with brown hair as two other girls played other instruments as they sang a slow at some parts and fast at others song

They were amazing, like when he saw them live though nothing compared to them live and in front of you, playing.

"Who are the others again?" Nino asked but now that he thought about it it sounds like a weird, creepy and dumb question.

"Well there's Kelly she's playing the bass guitar and then there's Devin she's playing the drums in that song, but is originally the keyboard player and then there's David he is my boyfriend, but he usually plays the drums" she answered

with a smile on her face.

"Oh right and I play the electric guitar" she said smiling/smirked

\- "Oh" he responded. Boyfriend?he thought about Adrien. He didn't know what his best friend would think, after his whole 'she's just a friend' faze. Actually he didn't even know if he knew that Marinette was back in town.

"And I also wanted to give you these, sorry it's not a better seat, but you know. You can't just kick people out of a sold out show…" she said smiling is a bit, putting an envelope on the Coffee table. Nino smiles and Marinette stood up.

"I must get going, it was nice to see you again, Nino" she said kindly and made her way to the door as he was staring at the envelope.

They were three Concert tickets. Concert tickets for 'No Lead'.


	8. Chapter 6

_**This chapter takes place at No Leads first concert, Nino gave two of the tickets to Alya and Adrien (Adrien still doseint know that Marinette is back in town.)**_

Marinette's p.o.v

I stepped out into the stage with a cold medal black mic in hand, and an giddy expression plastered on my face, as the crowd cheered.

"Hey Guys!" I said enthusiastically in the mic skimming the crowd of cheering, excited fans.

"To start the show off I would like to explain what this is called 'The Inspirational world tour of 14'. long name, I know. But we have selected the set list in this show for a reason. There's always a reason." I started and the crowd cheered in agreement.

"The 14 song's that we will be singing tonight mean something much to all of us, and probably all of you. So to Answer some of your questions, yes. There will be laughing, crying, pretty much emotions in general. Because that's what music's all about. Emotions. So thank you for being here and enjoy the show." I said and smiled to myself and looked back to the rest of the band as the light dimmed. I stepped back farther from the edge of the stage as time the first song start's.

Flashing lights of our band logo started as Devin started playing the keyboard, as I started singing one of the songs that me and David picked.

" **Hurry up before you go and get old"** I paused for a brief second letting the light dim around me and my band mates.

" **Hurry up before your blood runs cold"** I sang holding up the mic to my mouth.

 **None of us were ever meant to stay"** I sang pausing for a brief second before the song picked up once again, Devin still playing the keyboard.

 **We're all gonna find out one day"** I sang quitler before picking up all of my emotions of the past rollercoaster ride of the past few days.

" **You see life's too short to run it like a race"** Someone sang from behind me, I knew it was David, we sang this song mutabal time on the bus ride to the venue.

" **So it's never gonna matter if you win first place"** I sang the next virse.

" **'Cause we're all the same**

 **Stop waiting' on your fifteen minutes of fame**

 **'Cause you're not special"** I sang as Devin picked playing more complicated rhythms on the keyboard.

" **I'm not trying' to rain on your parade**

 **But you're not special**

 **I'm not tryin' to bring to you down**

 **I'm not trying' to sound so ineffectual**

 **But you're not special"** I sang but paused for a brief moment letting Kelly do her acoustic guitar part, like the original singers of the song did.

" **Hurry up before the bottle kicks in**

 **Before the poison and the pain sets in**

 **If you take it down a notch and you let me explain"** David sings looking at me from his peripheral vision.

" **That on this earth we are all the same"** I breath out and the crowd went wild.

" **And all I can say is**

 **Stop waiting' on your fifteen minutes of fame**

 **'Cause you're not special**

 **I'm not trying' to rain on your parade**

 **But you're not special**

 **I'm not tryin' to bring to you down**

 **I'm not trying' to sound so ineffectual**

 **'Cause you're not special"** I sang the next couple of lyrics by myself, letting Devin on the keyboard and Kelly on the guitar soak in from our vocals.

" **We all live to love, we all fall apart"** David sings strongly.

 **We'd all go to war for the faint of heart**

" **Instead we're condescending"** I fired back, like this was a fight, but it went, it was a song with great meaning to me, and the artist.

" **There are no happy endings"** I practically whispered but thanks to the mic it picked up my quitler singing, letting it wash over the crowd of teens and young adults, alike.

" **I won't hold my breath, I won't cast a doubt"** I continued singing, stronger now.

 **I'd never sell you out"** David sings, he sent a smile my way and faced me, I did the same.

" **But I'll give you one last chance to own it**

 **'Cause you're not a god or a poet, so,**

 **Stop waiting' on your fifteen minutes of fame"** I sang raising my voice in the mic.

" **'Cause you're not special"** we smiled sang together this time.

" **I'm not trying' to rain on your parade**

 **But you're not special**

 **I'm not tryin' to bring to you down**

 **I'm not tryin' to sound so ineffectual**

 **But you're not special"** I finished the main virsis of the song.

" **Get up, get up**

 **Get a move on**

 **Get up, get up"** kelly and Devin and sang in there mics along with the crowd screaming the same lyrics.

" **But you're not special"** me and David sang loder into our mics like trying to over power eachother, but I knew we werent. We balance each other out, we knew that.

" **Get up, get up**

 **Get a move on"**

" **Just know that, just know that**

 **But you're not special**

 **'Cause you're not special**

 **'Cause you're not special"** we all sang, as the music started to fade out as me and David turned to face the crowd with excited smiling. My eyes swam over the crowd. My smiled widend.

"Ok let's go onto the next one!" I said, and we all switched instruments, putting my old guitar on its stand, that was on stage then climbed up to the drum set to get ready for the next song on our setlist, sand by Devin, called 'when I was your man' by Bruno mars

 **Adrian's POV.**

Alya dragged me to a concert, because Nino had some 'stuff with his family', he was lying. But, I Dropped it anyway. If he didn't want to tell me, he didn't half too.

The band was aperintly called 'No Lead' and I guess they were from America, and on tour here.

Alya was talking about how aperinly this band had no lead singer, and such. I didn't see how that would work very well but I gave in to going anyway. Ever since ladybug went missing her blog has been failing, not to mention how she mysteriously disappeared. It worried me, though Alya didn't know that I was Chat Noir.

Three people were on the stage, from what I could see, since Alya got good tickets (which she never told me how she got) so she could film the event for her blog.

There was one girl with light brown hair and tan skin and green eyes on keyboard wearing a dark green leather jacket that was zipped up boots and black jeans.

There was another girl standing by what looked like a shining red electric guitar on a stand, she was holding an acoustic guitar, she was wearing a flowy yellow top with sleeves that fanned out at the end but one was pinned back to allow her to place her fingers on the guitar neck without any trouble with the sleeve and white washed jeans, they went well with her wedge heels and pretty blond hair and sparkling warm chocolate brown eyes.

There was also a boy and a empty drum set along with an empty guitar stand. The boy looked similar to the girl with the short hair on keyboard. he had light brown hair, tan skin tone and the same dark green eyes, but no freckles like she had. He held a black mic and was talking to the blond girl with the acoustic guitar.

"Why am I here, again?" I asked Alya, as I glancing at the screaming crowd that was all around us.

"Because this is good content for my blog, besides you have been staying inside a lot, plus Nino is busy and couldn't come with me and I had an extra ticket." She said taping away on her phone pulling up her video app, I could tell that she was exided

"Besides, It could be fun" she shrugged. Since Marinette disappeared, Alya and I have gotten closer as friend. Plus, me being her boyfriends best friend since High school and such. though lately she has been happer at the 'Marinette' topic for some reason.

The girl on the keyboard started playing it with skill, after all my father did make me take lessons, but this was no classical song. It had an sad, but upbeat rhythm to it.

The crowded cheard louder as another girl walked on stage confidently, she had very long midnight blue hair styled in two braids down her back and bluebell eyes, a light denim jacket under it she had a black tank top, crop top on, she was also wearing ripped skinny jeans, high top black shoes that had an inscription on it that said 'vans', a popular american shoe brand, I suppose. And what looked like rubber bracelets on her wrist, although one was tighter then the others. And a black benin parly holding back her two side bangs that fell on the sides of her forehead to her cheeks. She also had a black mic in her had also. Along with a beat up blue electric guitar hanging on her back. Alya squeled then said a seires of 'LOOK LOOK THERE SHE' wich made me wince at the pitch of her voice.

She started talking about there tour and such, I Zoned out on that part intel she started singing with the brown haired boy and with the two other girls, there voices fit well together.

Then as soon as the song started, it endid. I never heard the song before, nor do I listen to alot of music. But, they were amazing. They went onto another song that I, also, had never heard before, this time it was faster paced and just the girl that was on the keyboard singing, a pop song probably.

 ** _I'll try to update as soon as I can guys! But Merry Christmas or whatever you celabrate! and if you dont celabrate happy days to you all!_**


	9. Chapter 7

As Me and Alya approached the exit of the concert. Alya took pictures of the empty stage, as we made our way out back to My, Nino's and Her apartment building.

We were stopped short when I And I think Alya too, spotted the girl with the two long braids. I recognize that she was on stage with the band, talking with, Nino?

"Uh Alya, is that.." I started. But She just nodded, not looking confused at all. Why was Nino talking with that girl, I mean not that she was ugly or anything, she was actually kinda hot. But that wasn't the point, what was she talking with Nino?

Nino said that he was had something important to do with his family. Although I knew he was lying about that, but what he would be doing at an concert.

"Let's just go" Alya said and continued walking to the exit, before I could stop her. Yep, that's not a normal Alya for ya.

"When are you going to tell him? I mean Alya said that she was gonna come here with him, I don't think she told him uh about you yet" Nino said, exasperated.

"I'll figure it out how too tell him, Nino it's gonna be fine, I'm meeting up with her tomorrow. ok?" the braided haired girl said calmly.

"You know Adrien worried about you… heck he thought you were kidnapped by Hawk Moth for awhile!" Nino said raising his voice a small bit, which surprised me. Nino is a pretty chill guy and never raise his voice. My ears however picked up when I heard my name and I believe Alyas did too, As she froze in the doorway of the venue

"And I know and I'm sorry, its just explaining stuff…. It's just A touchy topic ya' know. I'm sorry Nino" she sighed, and she looked down at the ground in silence, seconds past.

"Would you like to meet the band?" the girl mumbled quietly, in which I could barely make out.

"Huh?" Nino said.

"I know you like Music and DJing" she shrugged and smiled warmly.

"And that Adrien and Alya don't know and love music like we do" she said crossing her arms and smiling warmly, I knew that smile, from somewhere at least.

"Would you like to meet the band, properly this time?" she repeated looking at Nino.

"Sure" he smiled and her smile grew.

"Come on there in the practice room" she said walking into the door to what I assumed led backstage, with Nino in tow.

"Who was that? They seemed to know us" I said in confusion, running up to where Alya was still standing in the exit.

"Uhm yeah not sure." She shrugged with her shoulders slightly tensing. I ignored it and went on to say,

"she did seem familiar"

"We should go, it's getting darker." Alya offered hastily and I uneasily nodded. As we began the short walk home.

 **Marinette's pov**

As me and Nino walked we could hear screeching from the practice room, I sighed and Nino gave me a glance of confusion and curiosity.

"There an interesting group of people" I shrugged as if that explained evrything, which was true, they were.

"They seemed like chill people, well cool people, dudette" he said and smiled, and I smiled back, hopefully this more proper meeting will go as I hope.

I opened the door to find David backed up against the right corner of the room across from the door as Kelly and Devin in the corner across from him. Kelly had her red bass electric guitar in her lap and Devin was sitting cross legs on a speaker case. They were talking, and smirking at him every so often.

"Babe. help. there. talking. about. About. That. Girl. Stuff. AGAIN" David said staggring a finger at Kelly and Devin who were bursting out in laughter. Funny enough, I knew exactly what he meant and started bursting out in giggles.

Nino just looked plane confused.

"Kelly, Devin." I said in a fake motherly voice. They both turned to me and said,

"Yes, mother?" In the same tone making me roll my eyes.

"May you two Save it for home?" I said and we all started giggling more and David screeched again and ran behind Nino, which was funnier because David was a good foot and a half taller than Nino as then Nino looked even more confused.

"Save me, bro" David whispered peeking out from behind Nino.

"Uh home?" Nino said and I decided it was time for the introductions.

"I live in America in an apartment with these bimbos" I say playfully gesturing to the band.

"Ok so no proper Introductions, that one David, he's the main drummer of the band" I said pointing at David who was still behind Nino.

"And those girls are Kelly the main bass player and that's Devin, David's sister the main Keyboard player." I said pointing to each of them.

"Hey" Kelly, David, and Devin all said, David stepping out from behind Nino brushing himself off.

"And this is Nino, one of my best highschool friends" I said simply.

The band exchanged a 'Sorry about that Nino' (that one was David) of 'hello's' and 'sups' were exchanged.

"Thanks for looking out for her" I heard David whisper to Nino, making him smile and nod and me blush, although it wasn't noticeable.

"So what type of music do you listen to?" Kelly said and smiled.

"Oh, I'm kinda into Techno, dance and electric" Nino respond.

"HA, you own me 15 bucks" Devin leaped up to her feet pointing at David. David grumbled and pulled out a 10 and 5 out of his back pocket of his black skinny jeans.

"So which artist do you listen to?!" Devin said collecting her money and stared at Nino, this was her expertise in the band, along with some Pop. Nino's eyes widened and smiled and started talking about some musician that I believe I had herd Devin rant about before.

"You said there was two other high school friends… Alya and Eric? Haven't we met the girl before well through phone" David said as I sat down on one of the speaker cases next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder making him smile and snake his arm around my waist.

"Alya and Adrien. But Yeah, but there not as chill as Nino, well it's more of Alya the girl that you met through the phone. She's Ninos girlfriend and my best friend from high school, she runs a blog about ladybug." I giggle.

"Right right, you told me that once. She would follow you I mean Ladybug around, writing conspiracy after conspiracy about 'who might be under the red and black polka dotted mask' am I correct?" he said and I nodded, we both chuckled and shook our heads.

"Where's Tikki, Pollen, Wazz and Trix?" I asked quietly.

"There" he said nodding up at the ceiling beams, to see our 4 little kwamis playing around and laughing quietly. I smiled up at them and waved to Tikki, she waved back.

"What do you say we go to the Eiffel tower tonight, you can give me the 'Grand' miraculous tour of Paris" he said exaggerating the word 'Miraculous' and poked me softly. I giggled and poked him back this time in his arm. We locked eyes. And we both smiled cheesy smiles and lend in for a kiss.

"HEY, NO PDA" Kelly shouts over to us. Causing both of us to pull away abruptly with blush flowering over both of our cheeks.

"HEY WE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING" I yell playfully back, regaining my composure.

"Yet" David whispers in my ear, and I push him off the box, onto the floor. My face a bright shade of red, now.

"Rude" I herd David mumble playfully as Devin and Kelly laughed and went back to there conversation with Nino.

 _Ding_

"Oh thats Alya. I should go, it was nice meeting you guys" Nino said and made his way out the door and I followed.

Once we came to the sidewalk I finally broke the midway comfortable silence.

"Thank you" I said, looking at the faint trace of a smile on his face. In high school no one really listen to electro music and sometimes he felt so alone because of it. No One to discuss the songs or the next new albums with. I felt bad for him, me completely ignoring music for a long time. It was my much needed break, with all of the foster people and my one who I would rarely call a mother.

"For what?" he said facing me.

"For understanding" I shrugged, it was true. I tried to play it cool when others were around.

 **Ok and that's a wrap guys, Merry Christmas Eve for all you do is celebrate it, and if you don't happy days Or whatever else you might celebrate!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Marinettes pov**

It was silent for a bit before I decided to speak up.

"Back in Paris people often wondered why I cherished my friendship's so much and why they meant so much to me. And the truth is I was scared that I wouldn't find anymore. And I still am I guess." I shrugged then continued.

"Just Like Adrien was." Nino smiled, then went on when I didn't speak. Adrien, we _had_ been friends. Granted we weren't as close as I wanted to be in my early teen years, but friends.

"Has he spoken any of me?" I asked, Curiosity taking over.

"Yeah. He was almost as worried as Alya, but was well... more self controlled over it. You know he moved out of his fathers." I nodded at him, I assumed so, as Nino continued.

"He's living with us now, me, Alya and Him." Nino smiled, turning his head from the street and down to me.

"They were at the venue tonight, dose he know about me being with the band?" I asked shuffling my feet looking at him.

"As far as I know, no. But I think he has a sneaking suspicion, a familiarity to you I guess." Nino shrugged.

"Well, I'm happy with what my life has come to. I'm happy with where I am now, with band, with you guys. If you would have told me that 5 years ago, I would have never of believe you. I was this girl that didn't have a sense of going straight, only going backwards." I smiled a dry smile at Nino and wiped my watery eyes, he knew what that was code for.

 **Ninos POV... *There might be a Trigger here, so you have been warned***

As those words flew out of her moth it all snapped into place.

'I was this girl that didn't have a sense of going straight, only going backwards.' She said, it made sense now. The tight red rubber band that stayed on her wrist continuously, all trough half of high school and all the way to now. I knew how it worked.

 **Marinettes POV...**

"You started in high school, didn't you? The cutting I mean" He said softly, and I nodded into his chests. I have since stoped but the rubber band remand.

"It was an old trick given to me by an amazing musician" I smiled, it was Tyler Joseph, an amazing man who changed how my life was within one meaning when he saw my scars as a meet'n greet, the one that I saved all my life to go to when I was still in the orphanage.

"I'm so sorry" Nino said hugging me, at first I tensed then hugged back.

"Don't be" I said smiling through all the tears.

 _Ding_

It was Ninos reminder that he needed to get home,

"Can you tell Alya I said hi, and I'll visit very soon. Also uh you know Alya and Adrien walked by, Adrien seemed to have some questions about me." I smiled, I haven't spoken to Alya face to face for years. I wouldn't lie and say that I wasn't excited for our meet up tomorrow. I miss her.

"Will do, Mari" Nino said back smiling and we parted ways, Me back to the band and Nino to wherever he lived with

 _ **...**_

"Ok guys, me and David are going to the Eiffel Tower! Don't blow up the bus Again please!" I yell back into the bus were Kelly and Devin were watching a movie, Finding Nemo, I believe.

"That was one time!" Devin yelled back and I herd Kelly giggle, as I closed the door David close to my side As our two Kwami's following giggling slightly remembering the memory. Me and David walked in comfortable silence for some bit, hands intertwined.

"Is that Chat Noir?" David said, nodding his head to a pair of glowing green cat like eyes on the top of a building.

"Uh, it Looks like it." I said shrugging squinting in the darkness, David nodded.

"You still on for that" he said nodding to the now glowing Eiffel tower.

"Heck yeah, I am" I said and dragged him to an alleyway.

As we both transformed, I took a second to admire my heroin costume.

It had changed from plane red and black polkadot to having bits of black on my arms, that looked like gloves, and the same on my legs making a knee high boot effect with the black wedge part on the boots. My hair stayed the same, two long braids but same color red ribbon braided into them. No other part of my suit didn't change, I still had Same yo-yo that I have come to love and same mask.

David was just like a male version of Alya when she had the miraculous, although his heroin name was 'Red Fox', And his miraculous is a orange surfer shell necklace.

We both smiled at each other and David jumped as I flung my yo-yo up catching A sturdy post on the roof of the building that made up the alleyway, and at the same time landing on the top of a building. We raced off to the tower in a blur, using our weapons to beat one another to be the first one there.

Long story short, it was a tie. Sadly.

"You would think after being a superhero for way more years then me, you would win." David said jokingly but smiling, as he began wrapping his arm around my wasted as we dangeld our feet off the tower. I inhaled and exhaled the sweet air , there's nowhere i'd rather be but here.

"I haven't been here for a long time" I said admiring the glowing city lights.

"You gonna be ok?" he said concerned, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"I will, Time heals the pain...right" I said quoting a song lyric. He chuckled at me.

"You've been hanging out with Kelly too much" He said jokingly.

"And yet, you love me" I said laughing, David nodded vigorously in agreement. We kept going like that laughing our heads off and admiring the view.

"Ladybug?" a small voice said behind us.

I glance behind us and sure enough Chat Noir was behind us, staring in disbelief. With Same costume as in our teenage years.

"Oh erm hi?" I said, but In reality I was quite nervous David picked up on this and spoke.

"Hi, I'm Red Fox, you must be the famous Chat Nori?" he said simply.

"What?" he said shaking his head.

"Holder of the fox miraculous." David said shrugging calmly as he smiled genuinely at Chat.

"Hey Red can you, uh. Go check up with the others." I said feeling small, I took a deep breath trying to clear my thoughts and he nodded hesitated, but left the tower anyway.

"Who was that?" Chat said taking a small breath.

"That was Red Fox, he's one of my partners... I missed you Chaton" I said standing up.

"You left" he said solemnly taking a step back, making my look down self-consciously.

"I-I Know And I'm s-sorry, I...I have a-a—" I said, averting my eyes back to the ground, tears filling them. I shook my head quickly making my vision not as blurred, another trick that Tyler taught me.

"Where did you go, then" he said quietly.

"I-uh Took a brake, gave my M-miraculos back. It was to Hectic with my new family and we uh traveled uh yeah traveled a lot." I said barely lifting gaze from the ground. I was lying, and I felt to bad about it, with explain things to Nino and halfway explaining things to Alya, bringing up unwanted memories to the surface, and not to mention telling Adrien. It all just came crashing down around me.

"New fa—?" he said like it was a new word for him.i cut him off Taking another deep breath, the sweet air of nighttime Paris was now filled with tension.

"Yes." I say quietly.

"N-Now, I came back to tell you That, I'm sorry for leaving you like that, but." I said strat forward dabbing my cheeks from the half fallen tears.

"Oh ok. So that's it? 4 years you disappeared, without a trace and now your back to just say sorry. Ladybug you DISAPPEARED! Some civilians thought HM got you!" He said raising his vice a small bit making me flinch and step back, almost causing me a flash back. I have been yelled at many times in my life, I should be used to it by now. right?

"Ok, I-I s-see how and why you f-feel that way. I'm sorry I h-had no choice." I say with sadness in my voice, stuttering and staring at the ground.

 ***There might be a Trigger here so you have been warned***

' _Your a mess'_ , it said. My head shot up and tears filled my eyes again this time spilling on my mask silently.

"There back, Dema's back." I mumbled helplessly. I defeated then about 4 months ago, my demons. One of the main things that dragged me down to cutting.

I felt Dema _smirk_ , I felt like braking down now. I need Tyler, he would know what to do.

"Wha-Who?" Chat Noir said looking at me with confusion, hurt and concern all at the same time.

"Oh Ladybug! I Sense you miraculous! I will be more than happy to take them off your hands!" A melitalolic voice rang out, my senses were over the edge now. First Demas return

"Akuma" Chat whispered staring out over the city but glanced at me with the same look as before.

 **Oh uh surprise, hehhe. Oh yeah and if you are confused, Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun are the lead singer (Tyler) and the drummer (Josh) in Twenty Øne Piløts, and Tyler is the writer for the previous songs 'goner' 'Blasphemy' And 'Anthema', he and Josh are very inspiring people and helped me trough a lot of things, I actually went to see them in concert back in October and I request that if you have time to go check them out. Anyway sorry for the long note! But I hope you people enjoyed this crappy story. I might do an POJ and MLB crossover with my OC, I have been playing around with the idea for awhile now so yeah.**

 **Keep your boots tight, your gun close, and die with your mask on if you have to.**

 **This is Glassssss signing off.**

 **(If you get that reference I love you so much)**


	11. Chapter 9

**(I just looked at the word count on this and its like twice as long as my other chapters so sit back and enjoyyy)**

 **3rd POV**

"Must have sensed that your miraculos is back in town" Chat said quickly as Ladybug nodded gravely, still being just as shaken up. Chat was worried for his long time partner and was about to ask who is this 'Diva' person, she had never mentioned him or her before. He frowned slightly looking at Ladybug, she still looked shaken up but now was scrambling for the contact part of her yo-yo. Chat found himself looking at the red heroine with curiosity.

"I'm C-calling the others" she said trying to regain her bearings as her fingers danced shakily among the simply as Chats eyes widened in both confusion and disbelief. 'Did she mean there were other miraculous holders?' He thought, he decided it would be better to ask.

"They gave out other miraculous?" Chat said in the same tone.

"Y-yeah, I-I mean three of them. Hawk Moth has grown more powerful, we need all the help we can get to defeat him" I said with more determined voice.

"you called, shorty?" someone said from behind Ladybug, but she didn't even have to turn to see who it was, kelly (or Jade Turtle, her heroin name).

"Yeah, there's a-an Akuma, thanks for getting here so quickly." She said dry tears still sticking to her cheeks as she rolled her eyes then smiled at the nickname as Ladybug turns to see Kelly in her masked heroine form. As soon as the two locked eyes, Jades eyes widened as she quickly scurried up to Ladybug, placing her hands gently on her shoulders.

"What happened?" Jade said in a hushed but still concerned tone, but it wasn't quite enough for Chat Noir to not here. He still didn't know this person, or even if she was trustable, well to him, yet. But the way she looked at ladybug made him trust her a little more.

"I Need Tyler, he's b-back" Ladybug said trembling as Dema continued to whisper horrifying profanities in Ladybugs And Marinette's head. Jade gasped and nodded her head Vigorously as she held tears back.

"It's ok, go back to the hotel and call him, well Handel this here." Jade said looking deep in Ladybugs eyes, as if staring her down. Ladybug started shaking her head.

"But y-you Guys—"

"You are in no state to fight, go back to Queen Bee and call him. Me, Foxy and Cat boi got this" Jade said not even sparing a glance at Chat Noir, her full focus as on Ladybug and was her only concern at the moment with the confused Cat and the lose Akuma.

"Jade, you know I can't just go back and watch you guys fight the Akuma without me." Ladybug pleaded in an almost frantic tone. Jade didn't speak but the frantic with worry blue bell eyes that Ladybug seemed to have down was slowly braking Jade and her intention to have her go back to the bus to callTyler and Josh with Kelly (or Queen Bee in her heroine terms).

"I know your worried for me but I won't let him get to me this time, and I won't go to the razors for relief, again.I know that I scared you when you found me doing it that day but I Promise that I will block him out this time" ladybug said strongly, but the thing was, Jade knew that she was strong and could fight back to her Dema. She was just wanting the best for her friend, But the thing that both slipped there minds was Chat Noir was in there small audience along with Kelly (Queen Bee), Girl And David (Red Fox). Jade (Devin) looked down on Ladybug and hesitantly nodded as David (Red Fox) ran over to Ladybug and clung onto her waist in which she hugged back as both of them. The Akuma was no were in sight

"I'm assuming your Chat Noir, holder of the black cat miraculous, Ladybugs First partner?" Queen Bee (Kelly) asked curiously and sticking out of her hand to the side of her were Chat stood. But she had and irreplaceable worry painted in her eyes, as they were still on the couple who we're both trying to comfort each other.

"Y-yeah, I am And you are?" Chat said nervously looking to his side to see Kelly with her hand offered, he took it and they shook Fox (David) and Ladybug started to calm down quite a bit.

"I'm Queen Bee, holder of the bee Miraculous, as you might have guessed." Queen bee (Kelly) stated, gesturing to her self who was in forth position. There was silence for awhile between the two for a bit as Chat Awkwardly stood there with the calm and collected Bee.

"That one right there is Jade Turtle, holder of the turtle Miraculous" Queen bee said nodding to Jade who was eyeing an park with suspicion, the one that Chat Noir (as Adrien Agreste, of corse) often had photo shoots in.

Chat nodded uneasily, he still had no idea what or who 'Dema' was, or why Ladybug would needed a 'Razor for relief' and also the fact that he still was kinda holding a grudge against Ladybug for disappointing and not telling him of all people. 'First Ninos Lying to me, then Alya's acting odd like not too happy but excited kind of way, then Ladybug comes back out of her disappearance with three other miraculous holders' Chat Noir thought trying to peace things together, but failing to.

"Then I believe you've met Red, holder of the Fox miraculous" Queen Bee (Kelly) said glancing at Chat who nodded, then at Red (David) and Ladybug.

"There!" Jade (Devin) asked my glancing down at the Akuma, who hasn't spotted them just yet. Looks to have crystal powers. Kelly smirked then Pointing to were the Akuma was, sitting on top of the foundation.

"Ok so, Me, and Jade will go around back and LB, you sure your up for this?" Kelly said quickly, As they all got ready to spring into action, Ladybug took a shaky breath and nodded quickly grabbing Red Fox's (David's) hand.

 _ **The day after the attack with Marinette's POV**_

I took a deep breath, I stared at the golden plated letters on the door, 374. Alya, Ninos and Adrien's apartment. Reminded me a lot of the smaller 3 bed 1 bath apartment that Me, Kelly, David and Devin shared in, in the states. I knocked on the door three times. Waited a small bit as someone opened the door.

 _Alya._

She, in sights, hadn't changed in the slightest.

"Hi, can I help you?" she said not glancing up from her phone.

"Hey Aly-" I started but she started squealing, did she recognize me?

"OMG! Mari come in." She said opening the door for me as I took a step in the apartment She Lead me into some room that looked like the living room.

David, Kelly and Devin were reluctant for me to come to this meet up with Dema back and all, but they understood how bad I wanted this. I also talked to Tyler and Josh on FaceTime, they were back in Ohio for there Bandito tour break and would be starting back up very soon.

"So, how did you find my apartment?" Alya said, toning her fangirl down a small bit.

"Nino, he texted me the address, anyway I wanted to explain why I have been gone for so long" I say looking down and twirling my fingers.

"Hey, Hey girl, it's fine I'm just glad that you're back. Besides, You look so different" she said placing her hand on my shoulder, I nodded,

I had on a black high waisted skirt that went down to my knees, a three cheats for sweet revenge. My Chemical Romance Band T on, and tall boots and my Hair in its regular braids.

"I'm sorry, I knew this was probably a bad idea. But, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for leaving you like that. I shouldn't have it was a really dumb thing to do and I understand if you probably want to rip my head of. But please don't do that yet, I want to explain everything to you" I started saying at a fast pace and looked back up at her. She just smiled warmly at me and put down her phone on the coffee table, something that she dose not do often. I felt relieved.

"You can ask me any question you would like and I'll answer truthfully" I said looking at my feet. This isn't going to be easy…

"Where did you go?" she asked after a second.

"The states." I said simply. Ok that was easy…

"Why did you leave?" she asked

"How do I put this…..I don't have a real blood related family, Alya" I said and her eyes widened in question.

"What about Tom and Sabin then?" She said,

"Foster. Thay were one of the nicer ones" I said with a faint smile, I might go visit them. Alya didn't speak so I continued.

"My father died when I was about 3 or 4. But, when he died, it was from an overdose. My mother well she, she uh, I guess, got tired of looking at me, I do look like my father. A lot actually. I guess she just reminded her of her mistakes so she sent me to an adoption center when I was 11." I sighed and looked up at the ceiling then continued,

"I was tossed around there until I was 14 not a very good place of you ask me, Tom and Sabin wanted to foster me. So I moved to Paris. That when I met you Adrien and Nino. Then Soon after I was wanted back. When I turned 18, I left that god awful place And moved in with my two best friends and David. Kelly Devin and David Or as you probably know them as 'No Lead'" I explained. Leaving out the part about me having a boyfriend, I wanted to tell her that later, or at least put it off, I mean how would she react?

"But I thought you wanted to be a designer?" she asked.

"And I still like to design, but music has always been a passion of mine. Leaving the U.S was hard and I blamed it all on my mother and I still somewhat do. I thought I needed a break, so I quit playing for a bit." I shrugged.

"So was that big guitar case under your bed in high school was?" she began.

"Was my father's old guitar. The blue one that I used on stage last night." I said and she nodded.

"Ok two more weird questions." she said and I nodid Alya had a thing for weird questions.

"Why did you change your clothes?" she said pointing to my outfit.

"When I moved in with Tom and Saben for the first time, I was scared that they wouldn't like me so I changed my look" I explained and she nodded again.

"Can I do your hair?!" She said not even trying to fight back a big smile and a giggle.

"Pardon?" I said leaning in a tiny bit.

"I said I was going to ask you two more questions, I did one and now I'm asking to do your hair. It looks so soft" she said smiling and I giggled them nodded and turned around as she took the braids out.

"I've always wanted long hair." Alya mumbuled brushing my hair.

"Its alot to keep up sometimes, it's mostly in brades. Just easier for me with performing and stuff" I explain.

"Ouch" I wince as she pulled on it, doing who knows what.

"Sorry sorry.." she mumbled but still smiling.

"What's it like preforming?" Alya ask

"Oh awh, it's Magical. It's like your free and together as one giant Family of All Thea's different fandoms of all shapes, sizes and colors, even though we're all mostly strangers." I say as I feel myself getting the 'Bedazzle' look on my face. Each Performance was different but amazing at the same time. We were both silent for a bit after that.

"I've missed you" Alya said absentmindedly.

"I did to. But your here, now. And that's just all that matters." I said and I felt her smiling behind be as she did whatever she was doing to my hair.

I nodded not wanting to crush her mood, I will only be here for about 3 weeks, with the tour and such.

We were both silent for a bit before she squealed, making me jump and her accidentally pull my hair, I winced.

"Oh My God! Mari is that a wedding ring!" Alya squealed, flailing her hands in excitement.

"You. Need. To. Spill. Who is the lucky man!" she asked practically jumping up and down, pointing to the simple silver band on my ring finger.

"ALYA! You need to chill out. And no, I'm not marred. It's a promise ring… with my boyfriend" I said lowering my voice word by word.

"Boyfriend?" she said shocked, as I sunk down in my seat.

"David, you know, the main drummer in 'No Lead' " I said slowly.

"So your over Adrien now?" she asked And I nodded confidently.

"Now I Really want that Interview." she said and I giggled.

"Still obsessed with your blog, huh?" I say jokingly.

"Oh come on, I bet there is something that you are obsessed with" she shot back.

"True, true" I say laughing a small bit, thinking about some select musicians and tv shows.

"So how's your blog doing?" I ask not thinking.

"Good and bad I guess. I got into a college with it, were on summer break now. But I think I'm doing well, what about you any college plans?" she asked

"Yeah I guess. I'm going to an Uni with the the rest of the band, get a degree in music then to see where life takes me, I guess" I shrugged.

"You know, I know that you already talked to Nino again. Me and Adrian heard you guys at your last show. Adrien still didn't know that it was you but he feels that it is his fault that you left" she said glumly.

"Oh" I breathed, his fault? What?

"Why did he think that? We weren't that good of friends, I guess to him. Why would he be worried" I ask glancing over my shoulder were Alya was twiddling with the lose strand of my hair.

"What do you mean, 'Why would he be worried'?" She said with a sling hiss.

"I guess, uh I'm just not all the way used to people putting so much care in their lives to me, with the exception of the band. Alya, you half to understand that I've grown up to think most people are like Lila, and we all know how that was…" I said rolling my eyes at the last part.

"Oh" she said and focused back on doing whatever she was doing with my hair. Awkward silence fills that air.

"You know back before I met you, It was just me and music." I sighed and shrugged glancing back at her again. We were both silent.

"I wanted to give you guys something, as a sorry gift" I said looking behind me with sorry filled eyes, taking out an envelope out of my pocket.

"their back stage concert tickets for tour coming up very soon we're going to be performing at the louvre. 'Yah know you can record for your blog." I shrug.

"Really?!" She said staring at the envelope, I nodded.

"Thank you" she whispered gratefully, hugging me from behind.

"Anytime, Alya" I said leading into the hug. When we release she continued on doing my hair. Silence fell among us, yet again. It led me to think when was I going to tell Adrien that I was back, I knew I had to at some point but when and how?

"What's your favorite song" she said randomly.

"Uh what?" I say confused, snapping out of my thought's

"I want to get to know you. Again." she explained and we both smiled slightly.

"Well, there is no single song but one is called Missing You…. by All Time Low…" I said quietly, just picking a song.

"How does it go?" she asked seeming interested.

"I thought you weren't that big of a fan of music?" I asked and she shrugged and nodded at me expectantly.

"Can a borrow that?" I said nodid to the nice decorative Ukulele hanging on the wall.

"Uh sure" she said looking at me expectantly as I stood up and grabbed the small instrument, Useless as wall decor, I might add.

I smiled to it and adjusted it in my arms and sat back in my place on the couch, as Alya started doing my hair again.

I began to play.

" **I heard that you've been**

 **Self-medicating in the quiet of your room,**

 **Your sweet, suburban tomb.**

 **And if you need a friend,**

 **I'll help you stitch up your wounds."** I was smiling by now, not paying attention, to anything but the lyrics, as I fingers moved expertly on the cordes. I continued singing.

" **I heard that you've been**

 **Having some trouble finding your place in the world.**

 **I know how much that hurts,**

 **But if you need a friend**

 **Then please just say the word"** I smiled widened as I looked down to the ukulele, changing my fingers on the frets.

" **You've come this far,**

 **You're all cleaned up,**

 **You've made a mess again,**

 **There's no more trying,**

 **Time to sort yourself out**

 **Hold on tight,**

 **This ride is a wild one,"** I glanced up at Alya who was staring at the way my fingers moved on the frets with ease then I looked back for the small cord change.

" **Make no mistake,**

 **The day will come when you can't cover up what you've done,**

 **Now don't lose your fight, kid,**

 **It only takes a little push to pull on through,**

 **With so much left to do,**

 **You'll be missing out, and we'll be missing you."** I looked back to he and smiled she gave me a giggle and a bigger smile. I started to tap my foot lightly on the floor to keep the back line, since I didn't have drums.

" **I heard that you've been**

 **Having some trouble finding your place in the world.**

 **I know how much that hurts,**

 **And if you need a friend**

 **Then please just say the word"** I sang then I took a deep breath for the verse's.

" **You've come this far,**

 **You're all cleaned up,**

 **You've made a mess again,**

 **There's no more trying,**

 **Time to sort yourself out**

 **Hold on tight,**

 **This ride is a wild one,**

 **Make no mistake,**

 **The day will come when you can't cover up what you've done,**

 **Now don't lose your fight, kid,**

 **It only takes a little push to pull on through,**

 **With so much left to do,**

 **You'll be missing out, and we'll be missing you**." I started to lose myself in the lyrics

but this was by far one of my favorite songs at the moment.

" **Grit your teeth, pull your hair,**

 **Paint the walls black and scream, "Fuck the world**

 **'Cause it's my life, I'm gonna take it back, "**

 **And never for a second blame yourself**." Alya seemed slightly taken aback by the change of voice but she seemed to take a liking to it.

" **Hold on tight,**

 **This ride is a wild one,**

 **Make no mistake,**

 **The day will come when you can't cover up what you've don** —" I stopped abruptly as the apartment door open gently and closed, making a creek. Alya had long stopped abruptly doing my hair. I felt her eyes on the back of my head.

"Uh am I interrupting anything?" someone said and I opened my eyes to see a blond haired green eyed boy.

 _Adrien._

An older version of Adrien…

"Oh hey Adrien, what's up?" Alya said casually peeking over my shoulder, I could tell she was nervous. As she tied off whatever she did to my hair. Adrien, looking me up and down. I sat there uncomfortable, with the ukulele in my hands, frozen mid cord change.

"What do you think?!" Alya said excitedly shooting up to her feet half was breaking the tension.

I glanced in the mirror to see my hair weaved into what looked to be a simple but beautiful flower crown type thing on the top of my head with more hair trailing down in one single braid down my back.

"Oh My God, Alya. Its Beautiful!" I say in awh.

"I guess having Little twin sisters pays off, doesn't it?" I smile at her, as we both hugged.

"And who is this" Adrien said hesitantly.

"Marinette" I say quietly placing the Ukulele on the couch, were I was previously sitting.

"Marinette?" he whispered in probably shock.

"Yep" I said sharpley but, popping the 'P', shaking my head of bad thoughts, mostly Demas intentions.

Before I could react, Adrien speed walked up to me and embraced me in a tight hug. I let out a sharp breath and jumped, then patted his back awkwardly.

"Where were you?" he murmured a blush tinting his cheeks.

"Back home. in America..." I said back, awkwardly shifting my foot from foot to foot.

"But What about your mom and dad at the bakery?" he said, making me wince at the sound of 'mom' and 'Dad', even after years to was still a sharp subject as He released me from the hug.

"No" I said, looking to the ground shaking my head.

"What do you mean? There-" he said but I cut him off.

"I don't have, or Need a mother ... or a father for that fact" I said with the slightest bit of Venom in my voice. Dema was taking over my thoughts again.

"What" he whispered in confusion.

"I don't have a mother or father" I try to explain calmly and took a deep breath calming myself.

"The only true father I knew is dead" I said truthfully. He stared at me for a second, I shrugged to smiled at Alya then walked out the door, leaving the envelope of 3 concert tickets on there table. Thoughts swarmed my head and I fought back with all I had, as I sped walked back to the hotel.

 _ **Hey hey hey happy New Year's Eve! I'm sooo excited for this year to be over partly because of battery City and Danger days with 2019 and all, not to mention all the rumors of Mcr coming back I'm not sure if I entirely believe them though...**_

 _ **ANYWAY Enough of the Mcrmy crap I want to say and give a BIGGGG thank you to the person who reviewed my story! I swear to got the moment I saw it I freakin freaked out so thank you for being my very first review on this platform! And a big thank you to all who are reading this story yayyyy *awkwardly pops party popper***_

 _ **So long and goodnight people**_ **and The most HAPPY New year I'll try to update tomorrow so see you people then!**


	12. Chapter 10

_**Adrien pov**_ **.**

 **Ohh black and yellow, let's shake it up a bit...ok I'll stop**

After Marinette left I looked at Alya for an answer, she shook her head and reached for an envelope on the coffee table.

"W-what happened to her?" I said halfway to myself and to Alya who was staring at whatever was in the envelope with wide eyes.

"S-She's coming out of her shell" she said halfway not paying her full attention to me as she opened the letter and squealed, shooting up and jumping up and down flailing a piece of paper around.

"Alya? An explanations?" I asked.

"I need to go get ready! This is going to be amazing!" Alya said completely ignoring me and running to her room, leaving whatever was in the envelope on the table. I grunted at her stranger then normal behavior and walked over to the letter. To be fair, I did feel a little bad about looking into something that wasn't really all my business but, I was just to confused and curious to care.

I glanced in to only see, Concert tickets? For the 'No Lead' band. Why would Marinette have those?

Oh,

 _OH._

She's in the band, Why didn't I recognize her earlier.

"Hey bro, what's that?" NIno said walking threw the door.

"M-Marinette came by." I started looking him in the eye, as his lit up.

"Yeah! I heard that She's is back in town for a bit" he said uneasily but, happily.

"Yes… she left this for Alya? I think, but she just kinda left it in here" I said handing him the tickets. He smiled at it and took it.

"Yeah, they're backstage concert tickets for all of us, her and her band are playing tonight. 'The inspirational world tour of 14', she told me about that" Nino said, smiling sliping his backpack off and headphones off his neck. **(Ok but I just noticed this, But concert's usually have like 17 to 25 songs in them sooo lolz)**

"You know how me and Alya saw you at their last concert… what were you doing backstage?" I asked, not really wanting to pry, But hey, I wanted to know. Plus I was still kinda In shock that Marinette was back. Not to mention Ladybug maybe there connected. Marinette did tell me that they were friends on one of the times that I visited her as Chat.

"I ran In to Mari at one of her throwback concert about 2 weeks ago, we talked a bit then we went on our way. Then that night you saw me, she wanted to talk to me, then I meat the band." he shrugged and my eyes widened.

"T-then what about uh she said that she didn't have any blood related family or something like that, do you know what she met?" I asked him and he shook his head stressfully, taking his orange cap off and scratching his head.

"That, well. That's not my place to tell bud, sorry..." he trailed off and I sighed, to confused for my own good.

 _Time skip to that night at that concert_

 **Marinnets POV.**

I just got done getting dressed when Devin walked into my dressing room, probably telling me that the show is going to start soon.

"Hey the shows gonna start in 20. You need help?" she says gesturing to my ear peace that I was struggling to get in, I had to get a new one fitted because I left my other one at home accidentally so we had to mold a whole new one. I sighed in frustration and nodded my head. Devin giggled and walked over to me, she was already dressed. Waring some dark gray shorts, and a black tank top that had an tech looking band logo on it that I didn't recognize, with some all black converse all stars and a dark yellow belt. Her short brown hair was ruffled, and as always she had on a no makeup on as she wold probably sweat it off during the show,

 _You'll never be as pretty as her_. Dema said, his wrenching voice bouncing off and around my mind, I squeeze my eyes shut and shook my head. Devin noticed and gave me a worried look but I just smiled and nodded signaling that we would talk again with Tyler, josh and maybe Patrick too, tomorrow, we would be too exhausted after the show. **(Patrick Stump is the lead singer of Fall out boy if you were wondering!)**

I was wearing some black ripped shorts with our band logo sewn on them and a deep red long tank top, with the same red colored bandana tied around my leg. I had high top black and white vans on and my hair was in its usual braids and no makeup on.

Devin was fiddling with my earpiece for a while before she got it secured, being careful not to losing my miraculous earring clasp.

"Alright I got it, we should probably go before kelly takes over the show, again" Devin says and we both break out in laughter hustling to were the stage was in the venue, were we could see the crowded filing in, and Kelly and David fiddling with their instruments, probably doing last minute sound checks.

I run over to David and jump on his back, he lets out an 'oof' sound, but I continue to hold on as he adjusts me into a piggy back riding position, laughing at my childness. We all walk up on stage.

"Hey Guys!" I said enthusiastically in the mic that was given to me from the tech crew, I was off Davids back by now and the band was all in these places, getting ready for our beginning skit.

I was skimming the crowd of cheering excited fans for Alya, Nino and Aiden, they should be close to the front but not in the mosh pit. I smiled to myself when I locked eyes with Alya, who was recording, looked back to the rest of the band as the light dimmed.

 _There going to hate you. You can't sing, your just a peace of trash!_ Dema's taunting voice again echos in my mind. I felt a shiver go trough me as I start to shake slightly. Then someone gently put an hand on my back, David's. I immediately dove into his arms and he didn't wast or hesitate a second to hug back. His embrace was warm but strong, it felt like, well David there was no other way to really explain it.

"Are you going to be ok? Do you want to cancel the show?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled by the crowds cheers and my hair. I shook my head gently. I couldn't cancel, they would all be disappointed.

 _They will be disappointed either way._ Demas voice went on again, I wimped and snuggled closer to David.

"TWO MINUTES" A Set director said walking by with a clipboard in hand.

"Are you sure?" David asked releasing a bit and looking down at my face, concern clear in his soft green eyes.

"I'm good, just a little shakin up. I beat him before right? I can do it again." I say with a small bit of daring hope in my voice.

"I know you can, but I'm just worried babe" he said sighing

"I'll tell you if I try anything I'll regret, ok?" I say to him as I leaned my head onto his well built chest, listing to his heart beat.

David looked a little reluctant, but nodded then we let go of each other. The set director gave the 5 second's signal with her fingers and we got into our places, me in front and middle stage and David at his drums along with Kelly at her bass and Devin at her keyboard and sound table.

I stepped back farther from the edge of the stage as time the first song start's, 'Outcast' by NF, I was taking this one.

At the first of the song there is sounds of keys jingling, the stage lights flashed a gray-white color making it just dark enough to see only see my silhouette. Then the full lights flashed on and I started babbling about how the tour and how good it felt to be back here and all.

Around half way in to my little set up speech, two security's came by and took both of my arms and seemingly roughly and hauled by back thew a door that lead to where the camera was to be pointed at me, were I would begin the song.

The two guards smiled at me once we were out of the crowds view and they helped me into the cameras view were it would be projected onto the stage so the crowd would watch.

I layed on the bed in the 'cell' as the background music played around me, I could still hear the crowd as the newcomers asking questions frantically and other's cheering as they knew this was just a part of the set.

The screen clipped to a part on a key locking onto a lock on a door.

" **Woke up in the cell, where am I at?**

 **Yeah, it's cold, but I like that**

 **What, am I trapped?**

 **Heart's beating out of my chest**

 **Door's locked, but the keys are in my hands**

 **Hm, yeah, that's weird, it doesn't make sense, does it?" I sing shooting up from my laying down position, a ring of fake keys in my hand.**

" **I make songs, I don't make friends, judge me**

 **Might smile, but it ain't that funny**

 **Sing along to the pain, they love it"** I sing then getting up to my feet, the crowd became louder.

" **Life's like a merry-go-round**

 **And I'm still tryna figure it out**

 **I like space I don't fit in the crowds**

 **My whole life I've been airing' it out**

 **Oh, I'm getting' into character now"** I say turning to face the camera with a chester cat smile plastered on my face.

" **Feels wrong, but it feels right**

 **My feelings seal tight real nice**

 **But I will fight anything to win**

 **But I'm not Mike Tyson, I won't bite ya'**

 **But I will tell you if I don't like you"** I sing waking to the 'cell' door and kicking it, dropping the keys as I did so. The door burst open and the crowd screamed/cheered at me in joy and excitement, it made me really happy that I could do that with people through music.

" **I am not the norm**

 **I got my own shoes, I ain't tryna fit in yours**

 **I ain't never been married, but I've felt divorced**

 **Hi, I'm Mari, have we met before**

 **Somebody told you I was wack? Check the source**

 **Somebody told you I was back? Yes, of course**

 **You got a problem with the fans? There's the door"** I walking up to the special part in the stage, dancing a little, at the last lyric when I made it to the part of the stage that Raised up I pointed out Whenever I sang 'there's the door'.

" **You looking' for the old me? Check the morgue, ah**

 **Not a fortune-teller, but I can see into the future better**

 **Ain't no tellin' what'll happen when I pick up the microphone, get the fans together**

 **Same style, but the songs are better**

 **Been a year and a half, feels like it's gone forever**

 **Ain't no drink in my hand, but you know the buzz is coming'**

 **Big steps in the game, yeah, the Hulk is running**

 **My thoughts are funny, feels like I'm onto something, yeah** " I sang as smoke poured out on the stage, hiding the band as one part of the stage was now lifting under my feet.

" **I'm high off the music, my head's in the clouds**

 **I kinda like it up here, I am not coming' down**

 **I'd rather be alone, I am not good in crowds**

 **Which is kinda confusing', I've not been that way since I was a child**

 **They laughed', they tell me I'll never get out**

 **I'm just tryna be me, I am nobody else**

 **I don't care what you think, I'm just being' myself"** I sang after the smoke cleared, I was up about 65 feet I the air. As I was getting low at some parts of the song and dancing at others raping my heart out, Dema not once interfering. I was sweating now, from the adrenaline, the temperature (as this was an open air arena) and And of the crowds body heat.

" **So I guess for now**

 **I'll just be the outcast**

 **I'll just be the outcast**

 **I'll just be the outcast**

 **I guess I'll be the outcast** " I sang crouched down, sitting on my haunches then soon I shot up to my feet, from here I could see everything, the crowds, the buildings, the Eiffel Tower and my band down below.

" **Yeah, I guess I don't fit the mold of rap**

 **'Cause I'm respecting' women**

 **"I heard your record, I was laughing at it**

 **Maybe they would like me more if I got a little graphic with it**

 **Nah, I don't wanna blend in with you little rappin' idiots, I'd rather be the outcast**

 **I ain't never puttin' out trash"** I sing as the the crowd cheers, the newer people getting off of their confused state.

" **I take a hundred and staple it right to my tongue**

 **I always put the money where my mouth's at, ah**

 **Feels good to be here now"** I sing giving another of the same cheshire cat smile.

" **I'm a weird person with a weird crowd**

 **What, you don't like that?**

 **That's cool, that's great, that's fine, okay, you can leave now**

 **Got a weird smile, but I like it though**

 **I paint it on me and I'm walkin' to the microphone**

 **And put the caution tape around me like I did in Intro I, yeah**

 **Yeah, they got me reminiscing' now!**

 **You done know I'm 'bout to go mad**

 **Never wanted something so bad**

 **Goosebumps through the whole track"** I sang running my hands over my bair arms, sweat pooling off of me, but I loved it.

" **Ain't no way I'm gonna hold back**

 **Got me thinkin' that I'm cookin' in a meth lab**

 **I don't blow it up in front of my own eyes**

 **You look a little lost, you ain't get that?**

 **Comin' from a town where nobody hears a rap like this**

 **I never get the memo, must've missed that**

 **Wow"** I sang looking up at the stars for a split second then back at the crowded, backing up to the edge of the small landing.

" **Here I go in my feelings again, I can feel it again**

 **So I lay in my bed, in my cell with the pen**

 **And I dwell on my sins, I keep wondering' when**

 **Time to open the the doors, they don't know who I am**

 **But I pick up the keys and I put on my Timbs**

 **And I stare at the locks and the tat on my skin**

 **And I think to myself, "I don't wanna fit in"** As the beat dropped, I leaned back on my heels but not enough to fall off.

" **I'm high off the music, my head's in the clouds**

 **I kinda like it up here, I am not coming' down**

 **I'd rather be alone, I am not good in crowds"**

 **Which is kinda confusing', I've not been that way since I was a child**

 **They laughed', they tell me I'll never get out**

 **I'm just tryna be me, I am nobody else**

 **I don't care what you think, I'm just being' myself**

 **So I guess for now**

 **Yeah, I'll just be the outcast**

 **I'll just be the outcast**

 **I'll just be the outcast**

 **I guess I'll be the outcast"** Once I was done with the versus, I leaned back more spreading my arms out as I plummeted down to the stage. The smoke grew up once more on the stage as the crowd saw me falling, some screaming in joy and some even in horror. But as I appeared in the front of the stage, way down below where I was previously up at, I start it up lyrics again.

" **Yeah, tryna focus" are you staying looking over the crowd menacingly**

" **Take a knife to my head then I cut it open**

 **Take my brain, put it on the floor tryna figure out my motives**

 **Y'all thought I was an issue when the door was locked**

 **Nah, you should see me when the door opens**

 **Every night I can hear voices**

 **Put a camera in my face, might turn Joker like I'm Mike Posner**

 **Always been a little complex**

 **Difficult to process**

 **Some of y'all wanna sit around and try to pick apart my bars**

 **Here's some lines you could dissect"** I sing as I walk to the side of the stage while making gestures with my other arm, which was not holding the microphone.

" **If I'ma die, I'ma die givin' everything that I have**

 **Take a deep breath, I don't need y'all's respect**

 **I'm a reject kid at recess playing' games with his make-believe friends"** I sing. Now I was standing next to Kelly who had her bass guitar in hand, bopping a small bit to the song, she wasn't one for rap but over the years that we knew each other I showed her that it wasn't just 'drugs, smoking and gross stuff involving women as some think.

" **Yeah, I don't ever take a night off**

 **Lights off in the room and I write songs**

 **I might fall into my thoughts once in a while when the mic's off**

 **You ain't ever seen no drive like mine, better hop outta my car**

 **I'm about to unlock my doors**

 **You ain't got a seat belt on, better find one**

 **Getting' sick of people telling' me to smile more"** I sing then lowered the microphone a small bit running back to the middle of the stage.

" **T.S. was a chapter I'll never forget, it was therapy for me**

 **But it's time to turn the page now"** I sing getting down low so now that I was in a coaching position.

" **Hey, shut up! I'm tryna tell 'em my story!"** I sing the shooting up to my feet whipping my head over to the side.

" **I'm sorry, I wasn't yellin' at y'all, I was talking' to the voices**

 **I rip out the drums of the industry's ears for trying' to ignore me**

 **And playing' while singing' this chorus"** I sing in my place, stomping my foot on the black stage which was illuminated and the purple, blue, and gray light's.

" **I'll just be the outcast**

 **I'll just be the outcast**

 **I'll just be the outcast**

 **I guess I'll be the outcast**

 **I'll just be the outcast**

 **I'll just be the outcast**

 **I'll just be the outcast**

 **I guess I'll be the outcast"** I sing letting the music fade out, backing up so I was part way in the shadows The crowd screaming. I caught a glimpse of Adrien who was still shocked, well he had a wide eyed expression on his face with his mouth slightly ajar, I liked that I could to that to people, mostly the persons that wanted to go to our concerts child but on occasions others too.

As Me and David switched instruments for one of his songs, Take it all by Pop Evil. Me and Adrien locked eyes once again, He was now calmer and slightly smiling, with a hint of curiosity in his eyes. I remembered that he grew up with classical music, It was sad really, not being able to explore all of the different genres it was one of the reasons we created this band. I nodded at him as I grabbed my drumsticks from there holder, giving David a quick peck as we passed each other, the crowned cheered louder.

Kelly started playing a riff as a transfer tune as we got ready for the next song. The crowd screams as David started with the beginning lyrics.

" **You got that fire burning your eyes**

 **Lighting up the sky I see it coming**

 **You got desire run through your brain**

 **Ice in your veins, I see it coming"** David sang With the mic in his hand and his other hand giving high fives and fist bumps to the people in the mosh pit.

" **Hey, so what do you say?"** He said making his way back to center stage.

" **So what do you say?**

 **So what do you say?**

 **So what do you, hey, hey, hey, hey**

 **Hey, what are you trying to say?"** He sang jumping up and down as Kelly rift on her bass.

" **I told you that I'm not gonna back away**

 **Because this time there's a price to pay, say hey oh hey**

 **Just take it all"** the crowd roared as he went on with the rest of the backing vocals.

" **I'm coming gonna take it all, I'm coming gonna take it all"**

 **Yayyyy that's a wrap guys! Woowww chapter 10 yayy**

 **Happy 2019 peoples my 'New Years resolution's' (that I'm probably not gonna keep) is remaining calm as the 2019 smashing punkin's conspiracy passes over...**

 **yeahh they said to give your self a challenge, right?**

 **Well ehm that's all I have for today hopefully see you guys next time!**

 **Edit: HOLY MOTHER OF CRUD MUFFFINS THREE REVEWS I WAS HAPPY WITH JUST ONE THANK YOUUUUU SOO MUCHHH**


	13. Chapter 11

**Marinette's pov**

As soon as the song was starting it was over, and it was time for Devin to sing. She were singing 'mercy' by Shawn Mendes. Though Me and Devin performed together the most, sense Pop and alternative sound quite good together, in my opinion But this one was just her, I personally loved this song but not as emotionally as she dose.

As we switched songs David was playing a small drum beat as an transitional so we could get into our places (though it would only take a few seconds), Devin got out from behind her keyboard and made her way to center stage were her mic was as Kelly swapped her Bass for her acoustic guitar, which was engraved in a mural kind of way and I grabbed my fathers old baby blue electric guitar and slid a plastic guitar pick out of my back pocket of my jeans. We all nodded at each other as Devin hummed a small tune in the mic, which was on the stand.

" **You've got a hold of me**

 **Don't even know your power**

 **I stand a hundred feet**

 **But I fall when I'm around you"** Devin starts on the first verse slowly and softly, as Kelly start in with some soft notes on her acoustic guitar.

" **Show me an open door**

 **Then you go and slam it on me**

 **I can't take anymore**

 **I'm saying baby**

 **Please have mercy on me**

 **Take it easy on my heart**

 **Even though you don't mean to hurt me**

 **You keep tearing me apart"** she sings picking up the pace, as dose Kelly and I start to play softly as David dose the bass note on the drums.

" **Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart**

 **Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart"** she sing's the Chorus as the crowd sings with her, Devin is going side to side slightly, closing her eyes and feeling the beat of David's drums, almost ignoring all of the screaming fans.

" **I'd drive through the night**

 **Just to be near you, baby**

 **Heart open, testify**

 **Tell me that I'm not crazy**

 **I'm not asking for a lot**

 **Just that you're honest with me"** Devin sings before opening her eyes and pulling the mic gently off the stand.

" **My pride is all I got**

 **I'm saying baby**

 **Please have mercy on me**

 **Take it easy on my heart"** she sings with emotion, gesturing to herself. To her heart.

" **Even though you don't mean to hurt me**

 **You keep tearing me apart**

 **Would you please have mercy on me**

 **I'm a puppet on your string**

 **And even though you got good intentions**

 **I need you to set me free**

 **Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart**

 **Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart"** As she stepped out and away of the Mic stand as the crowed reached out from the mosh pit barriers, cheering.

" **Consuming all the air inside my lungs**

 **Ripping all the skin from off my bones**

 **I'm prepared to sacrifice my life**

 **I would gladly do it twice"** Davin pickets up the pace as I looked down and plucked the correct cords on my instrument, blowing my slightly-damp-from-sweat side bang from my face.

" **Consuming all the air inside my lungs**

 **Ripping all the skin from off my bones**

 **I'm prepared to sacrifice my life**

 **I would gladly do it twice"** Devin resumes singing as I can her Kelly with her Instruments and David clearly through the speakers of the venue, as Devin continues,

" **Please have mercy on me**

 **Take it easy on my heart**

 **Even though you don't mean to hurt me**

 **You keep tearing me apart**

 **Would you please have mercy on me**

 **I'm a puppet on your string**

 **And even though you got good intentions**

 **I need you to set me free"** Devin sings now almost with the crown instead of the leader, wrapping up the song.

" **I'm begging you for mercy, mercy**

 **Begging you, begging you, please, baby**

 **I'm begging you for mercy, mercy**

 **Ooh, I'm begging you, I'm begging you"** Devin sings into the mic as he stands up and dose a slight spin, letting the crowd the the backup vocals. Then Devin started humming the same tune as she did at the beginning of the song, but this time only once as the song ended.

As the song faded out I saw Alya jumping up and down in the outskirts of the mosh pit, Nino was next to her smiling and clapping and Adrien was next to him with his hand shoved into his pockets as he seemed to fight back a smile.

 **(This song is called 'Dads Old Number' by Cole Swindell)**

As the next song started up, Kelly was still on her acoustic but this time she had a microphone in front of her, probably put there by the set crew. She started to play a tune and I took it as my cue to start up playing also.

" **I** ' **m sorry ma** ' **am, don** ' **t hang up**

 **Nah, I ain** ' **t selling nothing**

 **I don** ' **t know what I was thinking when I called**

 **I guess I wasn't**

 **Yeah, I was just down on my luck**

 **Having some trouble with this old truck**

 **And the guy that used to pick up**

 **He could fix anything"** Kelly sang the words of the song with just as much emotion as Devin. The words just flowed with her, you know? We're a song just feels right, well this was that song with her.

" **Sometimes I forget these ten digits ain't my lifeline anymore**

 **Every now and then, I dial 'em up**

 **When life gets tough, or when I brave score**

 **Sorry about the one ring hang-ups**

 **Early morning and late night wake-ups**

 **It was me, in case you wonder**

 **You've got dad's old number"** As she finished up this verse, the crowd was the way with their phones here with their flashlight setting set to 'ON'

" **I learned it by heart, when I was six**

 **He never did change it**

 **I've called it in trouble**

 **With good and bad news**

 **And break-ups, yeah you name it"** she sang and stopped playing for a millisecond to brush her small pieces of soft blonde fallen hair out-of-the-way before resuming.

" **Sure I've got some friends I can call**

 **They're always there if I need to talk**

 **But good as they are, it ain't their fault**

 **Sometimes I just need him"** she took a deep—almost shaky—breath.

" **And sometimes I forget these ten digits ain't my lifeline anymore**

 **Every now and then, I dial 'em up**

 **When life gets tough, or when I brave score**

 **Sorry about the one ring hang-ups**

 **Early morning and late night wake-ups**

 **It was just me, in case you wonder**

 **You've got dad's old number"** A Small dreamy smile edged its way on her lips as she was singing and every so often opening her eyes to see her cord change other than that, she looked like she was in her dreamland.

" **So I apologize in advance**

' **Cause there's a damn good chance**

 **When I meet that girl**

 **Or get that job**

 **And I need to tell my best friend**

 **You're probably going to hear from me again"** she sighs a small bit, but not enough for the crowd to notice, probably thinking about the one of the many things that me and Kelly have in common, loving fathers, though hers is still alive. You see when she was about 7 she was kicked out of her household because her mother somehow convinced her father to do so, we still have no idea why she got kicked out at such a young age but it happened and it's there loss.

" ' **Cause sometimes I forget these ten digits ain't my lifeline anymore**

 **Every now and then, I dial 'em up**

 **When life gets tough, or when I brave score**

 **Sorry about the one ring hang-ups**

 **Early morning and late night wake-ups**

 **It was just me, in case you wonder yeah**

 **You've got dad's old number**

 **Dad's old number"** she sings ending the song off and smiling an wide contagious smile as the crowd Roared.

 **After the concert**

"Oh my gosh! You had me scared on that first song!" Alya squealed running up to hug me. I chuckled awkwardly, hugging her back. It was now after the concert and we were standing in the now empty venue, after me and the rest of the band checked on Pollen, Tikki, Wazz And Trix.

"And YOU" Alya said pointing a dermatic and demanding finger at Devin. He raised both of his hands up playfully, his signature Electric blue drumsticks is still in his hand.

"Me" she said and David laughed, Kelly just shook her head.

"YES! YOU WERE AMAZING!" Alya said giving Devin a hug in which she returned softly.

"Ok guys, chill. This is Kelly" I said gesturing to Kelly, she nodded and calmly waved at Adrien, Nino and Alya.

"This one is Devin" I said pointing to Devin, who stuck out her tongue out the two.

"And this one is David, Devin's brother And my Boyfriend" I stated as Alya's eyes Widened then she squealed (probably remembering that I told her about him) commenting on how 'cute' David and I were together David blushed at that. Nino nodded his head smiling, and Adrien had a somewhat of a sour look on his face. I ignored his disapproving look temporarily and moved on.

"And guys this is Adrien and Alya. You've already met Nino" I said smiling. Alya started asking questions and what not for her blog to Devin and Kelly, as David and Nino were talking about who knows what so I went over to Adrien standing at his side.

"I'm glad you came" I say not looking over to him.

"Uh yeah I am too" he says sheepishly as silence fell over us.

"You know," I start turning to him so I was facing his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for blowing up on you I Uh I have had a ruff couple of days with the tour details and stuff." I lied, well the first part was _not_ a lie I really was sorry and I really did feel bad about it, it had etched away at what's left of my sanity for the past coupled days.

"I-it's ok, we all have those days I guess" he said awkwardly, silence again.

"Your face was hilarious on that first song. You looked horrified when the security camera take me off stage" I say slightly chuckling And he nodded, Then turned to me.

"I was, I haven't seen you in years then when I do you were getting taken by society for who knows what." He said rolling his eyes at me, Gosh what's gotten him so moody.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry. It's just so complicated." I say rubbing on my red rubber band that was still on my wrist, then I raised my vision to the stage were my guitar lay in its case.

"Hey, uh remember when we were in that video game tournament, and you came over to my house to practice?" I ask still looking at my instrument's case.

"Yeah. W about it" he said shrugging, looking down at me.

"Remember when you asked why I have a huge case under my bed and I pushed you away from it?" I say and he nodded patiently waiting for me to continue.

"Before I moved to Paris, I was in love with my guitar—the blue one that I used on stage tonight— it was in the case And when I moved here I thought I needed a break to just get away from the bad memories, but getting away from the bad things also means getting away from some good things also. Music was and still is like My personal hospital. I'd be dead if it wasn't there for me. It's always there when I need it, free of charge." I say looking back at Adrien who nodded hesitantly.

"What's this have to do with anything?" he says shifting his hands in his pockets.

"Everything. If I didn't have music I would still being in battle with them, or even dead" I say, the last like barely under a whisper.

"Battle?" He said turning to me.

"Well Everyone. My mother well was never there for me nor loved me And the foster families Some were afraid to get attached, others had uh other intentions, the bullies, or even my own mind sometimes." I say shrugging, kicking a small rock away from my foot.

"In the 14 songs we sang tonight, they each met alot to us. Whether it be happy or sad." I say turning to him.

"'Waging my wars behind my face and above my throat.' That was in one of the songs you sang, Is that what you mean?" Adrien says and I nod, looking up at him.

"Migraine, by Twenty Øne Piløts, A small town band in Ohio that made it big in the real world. You know some songs—not theres—talk about first world problems, But they go deeper" I say

"There having a war _with_ there mind?" he asked cocking his eyebrow in an confusing way.

"Yes, essentially, it's hard to explain but, here follow me" I say walking to the stage, I here fant foot steps behind me.

"Here" I say grabbing my case from the top of the stage.

"That's the case" Adrien says and I nodded pulling out my guitar gently promenades black velvet casing.

"When I was in Paris we were never really felt close, well we didn't hang out as much. But I know enough that you grew up with classical music And on the ride over, I thought of a peace that you might like." I say looking up at him, his face in a mix of appreciation, confusion and sadness.

I strum a couple cordes then started to get ready to sing quietly, as I still havint recovered from the show, not to mention that I was about ready to pass out then and there.

"She's doing it again" I heard Devin whisper.

"Shhh Devin, I enjoy it when she does this" Kelly shushis.

"What's she doing?" Alya asked's

"Introducing, now Shhhhh." David says as I block out there voices and focus on the song.

 _Your horrible at singing._ Dema Whispered, but I just shook my head and placed my hands on the frets of the neck of my guitar and shook my head then started the song.

" **So long to all of my friends**

 **Every one of them, met tragic ends"** I sing looking up at Adrien, who was focusing on my fingers strumming on the Guitar.

" **With every passing day**

 **I'd be lying if I didn't say**

 **That I miss them all tonight**

 **And if they only knew what I would say**

 **If I could be with you tonight**

 **I would sing you to sleep**

 **Never let them take the light behind your eyes"** I go on, singing my fingers on the neck of the instrument every so often.

" **One day I'll lose this fight**

 **As we fade in the dark**

 **Just remember you will always burn as bright"** I continue then deciding on not doing the entire song, I knew everyone was staring, Alya, Nino, Devin, Kelly, David, and even the security.

" **Be strong and hold my hand**

 **Time becomes for us, you'll understand**

 **We'll say goodbye today**

 **And I'm sorry how it ends this way**

 **If you promise not to cry"** I say rasing my voice as my finger's qicking there pace slightly, keeping up with the song.

" **Then I'll tell you just what I would say**

 **If I could be with you tonight**

 **I would sing you to sleep**

 **Never let them take the light behind your eyes"** I say then stop making the guitar fade out slowly, Adrien blinks a little before smiling a joyful smile up at me. There was clapps from behind us, I packed back up my instrument as David came over and slung his arms around me, picking me up easily.

"That was great, blue bell." he says making me laugh as a picture was taken, mostly by Kelly and Alya.

"Ooh that would be great for my blog" Alya says as Kelly nodded then they soon trigger a conversation in both of their blogs, Kelly's for the band and Alyas probably for Ladybug. I was glad that everyone was getting along nicely.

"So what's 'introducing' mean?" Alya asked loud enough for all of us to hear.

"I have issues" I say halfway jokingly, As Kelly starts to explain.

"Marinette does it sometime intenconly and other time unintentionally. We nicknamed it 'introducing' it's pretty much just her introducing the kinds of songs that she thinks you would like based on her knowledge of you, sometimes she's wrong, but most times she's right, it just depends. She did it to all of us, and probably you guys too" Kelly says and the rest of us nod.

"What was your song then?" Alya asked a curis spark in her eyes.

"If I Die Young, by Carrie Underwood, but I all ready knew that song before. David's was Footsteps by Pop Evil one of the songs he played tonight and Devins was Pompeii by Asalin." Kelly says and I nodded.

"Ninos was Happier, by Marshmellow and another artist that slips my mind at the moment. Adrien's was The light behind your eyes, by My Chemical Romance, as you just saw" I say looking at hin, Nino nods.

"And yours Alya was House of gold by Twenty Øne piløts" I say ponting at the blogger.

"When you asked my what my favorite song was, I mentally panicked because there are too many, then ended up picking one that I thought you would like." I explained, and Alya nodded.

 **Ok so that's a wrap! School started again as update's might (KEY WORD MIGHT) be as frequent but I hope you readers enjoyed! Byeeeeeee**

 **P.S**

 **I want to know what you readers think about Kelly, Devin and David?**

 **P.P.S**

 **Later I might add Juleka in too becuse I just like her as a character...**


	14. Chapter 12

Marinette's pov

As soon as the song was starting it was over, and it was time for Devin to sing. She were singing 'mercy' by Shawn Mendes. Though Me and Devin performed together the most, sense Pop and alternative sound quite good together, in my opinion But this one was just her, I personally loved this song but not as emotionally as she dose.

As we switched songs David was playing a small drum beat as an transitional so we could get into our places (though it would only take a few seconds), Devin got out from behind her keyboard and made her way to center stage were her mic was as Kelly swapped her Bass for her acoustic guitar, which was engraved in a mural kind of way and I grabbed my fathers old baby blue electric guitar and slid a plastic guitar pick out of my back pocket of my jeans. We all nodded at each other as Devin hummed a small tune in the mic, which was on the stand.

"You've got a hold of me  
Don't even know your power  
I stand a hundred feet  
But I fall when I'm around you" Devin starts on the first verse slowly and softly, as Kelly start in with some soft notes on her acoustic guitar.

"Show me an open door  
Then you go and slam it on me  
I can't take anymore  
I'm saying baby  
Please have mercy on me  
Take it easy on my heart  
Even though you don't mean to hurt me  
You keep tearing me apart" she sings picking up the pace, as dose Kelly and I start to play softly as David does the bass note on the drums.

"Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart  
Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart" she sings the Chorus as the crowd sings with her, Devin is going side to side slightly, closing her eyes and feeling the beat of David's drums, almost ignoring all of the screaming fans.

"I'd drive through the night  
Just to be near you, baby  
Heart open, testify  
Tell me that I'm not crazy  
I'm not asking for a lot  
Just that you're honest with me" Devin sings before opening her eyes and pulling the mic gently off the stand.

"My pride is all I got  
I'm saying baby  
Please have mercy on me  
Take it easy on my heart" she sings with emotion, gesturing to herself. To her heart.

"Even though you don't mean to hurt me  
You keep tearing me apart  
Would you please have mercy on me  
I'm a puppet on your string  
And even though you got good intentions  
I need you to set me free  
Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart  
Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart" As she stepped out and away of the Mic stand as the crowded reached out from the mosh pit barriers, cheering.

"Consuming all the air inside my lungs  
Ripping all the skin from off my bones  
I'm prepared to sacrifice my life  
I would gladly do it twice" Davin pickets up the pace as I looked down and plucked the correct cords on my instrument, blowing my slightly-damp-from-sweat side bang from my face.

"Consuming all the air inside my lungs  
Ripping all the skin from off my bones  
I'm prepared to sacrifice my life  
I would gladly do it twice" Devin resumes singing as I can her Kelly with her Instruments and David clearly through the speakers of the venue, as Devin continues,

"Please have mercy on me  
Take it easy on my heart  
Even though you don't mean to hurt me  
You keep tearing me apart  
Would you please have mercy on me  
I'm a puppet on your string  
And even though you got good intentions  
I need you to set me free" Devin sings now almost with the crown instead of the leader, wrapping up the song.  
"I'm begging you for mercy, mercy  
Begging you, begging you, please, baby  
I'm begging you for mercy, mercy  
Ooh, I'm begging you, I'm begging you" Devin sings into the mic as he stands up and dose a slight spin, letting the crowd the the backup vocals. Then Devin started humming the same tune as she did at the beginning of the song, but this time only once as the song ended.

As the song faded out I saw Alya jumping up and down in the outskirts of the mosh pit, Nino was next to her smiling and clapping and Adrien was next to him with his hand shoved into his pockets as he seemed to fight back a smile.

 **Hey, sorry this is so short but im haveing some coding word troubles or whatever so yeah im trying it fix it.**


	15. Chapter 13

As the song faded out I saw Alya jumping up and down in the outskirts of the mosh pit, Nino was next to her smiling and clapping and Adrien was next to him with his hand shoved into his pockets as he seemed to fight back a smile.

 **(This song is called 'Dads Old Number' by Cole Swindell)**

As the next song started up, Kelly was still on her acoustic but this time she had a microphone in front of her, probably put there by the set crew. She started to play a tune and I took it as my cue to start up playing also.

" **I** ' **m sorry ma** ' **am, don** ' **t hang up**

 **Nah, I ain** ' **t selling nothing**

 **I don** ' **t know what I was thinking when I called**

 **I guess I wasn't**

 **Yeah, I was just down on my luck**

 **Having some trouble with this old truck**

 **And the guy that used to pick up**

 **He could fix anything"** Kelly sang the words of the song with just as much emotion as Devin. The words just flowed with her, you know? We're a song just feels right, well this was that song with her.

" **Sometimes I forget these ten digits ain't my lifeline anymore**

 **Every now and then, I dial 'em up**

 **When life gets tough, or when I brave score**

 **Sorry about the one ring hang-ups**

 **Early morning and late night wake-ups**

 **It was me, in case you wonder**

 **You've got dad's old number"** As she finished up this verse, the crowd was the way with their phones here with their flashlight setting set to 'ON'

" **I learned it by heart, when I was six**

 **He never did change it**

 **I've called it in trouble**

 **With good and bad news**

 **And break-ups, yeah you name it"** she sang and stopped playing for a millisecond to brush her small pieces of soft blonde fallen hair out-of-the-way before resuming.

" **Sure I've got some friends I can call**

 **They're always there if I need to talk**

 **But good as they are, it ain't their fault**

 **Sometimes I just need him"** she took a deep—almost shaky—breath.

" **And sometimes I forget these ten digits ain't my lifeline anymore**

 **Every now and then, I dial 'em up**

 **When life gets tough, or when I brave score**

 **Sorry about the one ring hang-ups**

 **Early morning and late night wake-ups**

 **It was just me, in case you wonder**

 **You've got dad's old number"** A Small dreamy smile edged its way on her lips as she was singing and every so often opening her eyes to see her cord change other than that, she looked like she was in her dreamland.

" **So I apologize in advance**

' **Cause there's a damn good chance**

 **When I meet that girl**

 **Or get that job**

 **And I need to tell my best friend**

 **You're probably going to hear from me again"** she sighs a small bit, but not enough for the crowd to notice, probably thinking about the one of the many things that me and Kelly have in common, loving fathers, though hers is still alive. You see when she was about 7 she was kicked out of her household because her mother somehow convinced her father to do so, we still have no idea why she got kicked out at such a young age but it happened and it's there loss.

" ' **Cause sometimes I forget these ten digits ain't my lifeline anymore**

 **Every now and then, I dial 'em up**

 **When life gets tough, or when I brave score**

 **Sorry about the one ring hang-ups**

 **Early morning and late night wake-ups**

 **It was just me, in case you wonder yeah**

 **You've got dad's old number**

 **Dad's old number"** she sings ending the song off and smiling an wide contagious smile as the crowd Roared.

After the concert

"Oh my gosh! You had me scared on that first song!" Alya squealed running up to hug me. I chuckled awkwardly, hugging her back. It was now after the concert and we were standing in the now empty venue, after me and the rest of the band checked on Pollen, Tikki, Wazz And Trix.

"And YOU" Alya said pointing a dermatic and demanding finger at Devin. He raised both of his hands up playfully, his signature Electric blue drumsticks is still in his hand.

"Me" she said and David laughed, Kelly just shook her head.

"YES! YOU WERE AMAZING!" Alya said giving Devin a hug in which she returned softly.

"Ok guys, chill. This is Kelly" I said gesturing to Kelly, she nodded and calmly waved at Adrien, Nino and Alya.

"This one is Devin" I said pointing to Devin, who stuck out her tongue out the two.

"And this one is David, Devin's brother And my Boyfriend" I stated as Alya's eyes Widened then she squealed (probably remembering that I told her about him) commenting on how 'cute' David and I were together David blushed at that. Nino nodded his head smiling, and Adrien had a somewhat of a sour look on his face. I ignored his disapproving look temporarily and moved on.

"And guys this is Adrien and Alya. You've already met Nino" I said smiling. Alya started asking questions and what not for her blog to Devin and Kelly, as David and Nino were talking about who knows what so I went over to Adrien standing at his side.

"I'm glad you came" I say not looking over to him.

"Uh yeah I am too" he says sheepishly as silence fell over us.

"You know," I start turning to him so I was facing his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for blowing up on you I Uh I have had a ruff couple of days with the tour details and stuff." I lied, well the first part was not a lie I really was sorry and I really did feel bad about it, it had etched away at what's left of my sanity for the past coupled days.

"I-it's ok, we all have those days I guess" he said awkwardly, silence again.

"Your face was hilarious on that first song. You looked horrified when the security camera take me off stage" I say slightly chuckling And he nodded, Then turned to me.

"I was, I haven't seen you in years then when I do you were getting taken by society for who knows what." He said rolling his eyes at me, Gosh what's gotten him so moody.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry. It's just so complicated." I say rubbing on my red rubber band that was still on my wrist, then I raised my vision to the stage were my guitar lay in its case.

"Hey, uh remember when we were in that video game tournament, and you came over to my house to practice?" I ask still looking at my instrument's case.

"Yeah. W about it" he said shrugging, looking down at me.

"Remember when you asked why I have a huge case under my bed and I pushed you away from it?" I say and he nodded patiently waiting for me to continue.

"Before I moved to Paris, I was in love with my guitar—the blue one that I used on stage tonight— it was in the case And when I moved here I thought I needed a break to just get away from the bad memories, but getting away from the bad things also means getting away from some good things also. Music was and still is like My personal hospital. I'd be dead if it wasn't there for me. It's always there when I need it, free of charge." I say looking back at Adrien who nodded hesitantly.

"What's this have to do with anything?" he says shifting his hands in his pockets.

"Everything. If I didn't have music I would still being in battle with them, or even dead" I say, the last like barely under a whisper.

"Battle?" He said turning to me.

"Well Everyone. My mother well was never there for me nor loved me And the foster families Some were afraid to get attached, others had uh other intentions, the bullies, or even my own mind sometimes." I say shrugging, kicking a small rock away from my foot.

"In the 14 songs we sang tonight, they each met alot to us. Whether it be happy or sad." I say turning to him.

"'Waging my wars behind my face and above my throat.' That was in one of the songs you sang, Is that what you mean?" Adrien says and I nod, looking up at him.

"Migraine, by Twenty Øne Piløts, A small town band in Ohio that made it big in the real world. You know some songs—not theres—talk about first world problems, But they go deeper" I say

"There having a war with there mind?" he asked cocking his eyebrow in an confusing way.

"Yes, essentially, it's hard to explain but, here follow me" I say walking to the stage, I here fant foot steps behind me.

"Here" I say grabbing my case from the top of the stage.

"That's the case" Adrien says and I nodded pulling out my guitar gently promenades black velvet casing.

"When I was in Paris we were never really felt close, well we didn't hang out as much. But I know enough that you grew up with classical music And on the ride over, I thought of a peace that you might like." I say looking up at him, his face in a mix of appreciation, confusion and sadness.

I strum a couple cordes then started to get ready to sing quietly, as I still havint recovered from the show, not to mention that I was about ready to pass out then and there.

 ** _so i think i got the thing fixed so yayy_**

 ** _are there any songs/artist/bands that you would recomended? Any type will do..._**


	16. Chapter 14

"She's doing it again" I heard Devin whisper in an excited almost ecstatic tone

"Shush it Devin, I enjoy it when she does this" Kelly shushes, probably putting a finger to Devins lips.

"What's she doing?" Alya asked's, confused.

"She's Introducing, now Shhhhh." David says as I block out there voices and focus on the song.

 _Your horrible at singing._ Dema Whispered, but I just shook my head and placed my hands on the frets of the neck of my guitar and shook my head then started the song. _**(A/N: This is The light behind your eyes by My Chemical Romance)**_

" **So long to all of my friends**

 **Every one of them, met tragic ends"** I sing looking up at Adrien, who was focusing on my fingers strumming on the Guitar.

" **With every passing day**

 **I'd be lying if I didn't say**

 **That I miss them all tonight**

 **And if they only knew what I would say**

 **If I could be with you tonight**

 **I would sing you to sleep**

 **Never let them take the light behind your eyes"** I go on, singing my fingers on the neck of the instrument every so often.

" **One day I'll lose this fight**

 **As we fade in the dark**

 **Just remember you will always burn as bright"** I continue then deciding on not doing the entire song, I knew everyone was staring, Alya, Nino, Devin, Kelly, David, and even the security.

" **Be strong and hold my hand**

 **Time becomes for us, you'll understand**

 **We'll say goodbye today**

 **And I'm sorry how it ends this way**

 **If you promise not to cry"** I say rasing my voice as my finger's quickening there pace slightly, keeping up with the song.

" **Then I'll tell you just what I would say**

 **If I could be with you tonight**

 **I would sing you to sleep**

 **Never let them take the light behind your eyes"** I say then stop making the guitar fade out slowly, Adrien blinks a little before smiling a joyful but kinda sad smile at me, It was a sad song...

 _You made him sad, no talent, no skill. Just disappointed._ Dema sneers as there were

There was clapps from behind me and Adrien, I packed back up my instrument hurriedly, as David came over and slung his arms around me—making me forget about drama for just a moment—, picking me up easily.

"That was great, blue bell." he says making me laugh as a picture was taken, most likely by Kelly and Alya.

"Ooh that would be great for a blog" Alya says as Kelly nodded then they soon trigger a conversation in both of their blogs, Kelly's for the band and Alyas probably for Ladybug, maybe she could help Kelly with the bands website/blog? I mean Kelly juggles a lot between setting up tours concerts and playing bass all at once, I think she could use the help every once in a while. But that was to think about for another time, I was just glad that everyone was getting along nicely.

 _They just pity you and are in it for the fame_ I whimper a small but but not enough for Devin, Kelly, Nino, Adrien and Alya to notice as hug David tighter, he did the same without question.

"So what's 'introducing' mean?" Alya asked loud enough for all of us to hear.

"I have issues" I say halfway jokingly, As Kelly starts to explain, more in-depth.

"Marinette does it sometime intentionally and other time unintentionally. We nicknamed it 'introducing'. it's pretty much just her introducing the kinds of songs that she thinks you would like based on her knowledge of you, sometimes she's wrong, but most times she's right, it just depends. She did it to all of us, and probably you guys too" Kelly says and the rest of us nod, I just blush a little, and smile.

"What was your song then?" Alya asked with a curious spark in her eyes.

"If I Die Young, by Carrie Underwood, but I already knew that song before. David's was Footsteps by Pop Evil it was one of the songs he played tonight and Devins was Pompeii by Asalin." Kelly says and I nodded.

"Ninos was Happier, by Marshmellow and another artist that slips my mind at the moment. Adrien's was The light behind your eyes, by My Chemical Romance, as you just saw" I say looking at hin, Nino nods.

"And yours Alya was House of gold by Twenty Øne piløts" I say ponting at the blogger, as her eyes are slightly widen but she smiled anyway, probably thinking back to whenever I played that song for her.

"When you asked my what my favorite song was, I mentally panicked because there are too many, then ended up picking one that I thought you would like." I explained, and Alya nodded, smiling with her phone in hand.

 **And here's another chapter! Hope you people and aliens liked it because I have a surprise coming in the next few chapters! (Just keep in mind of the little part of Alya helping Kelly!)**

 **And I also am sorry if I confused any of you with who's miraculous is who's**

 **Devin = Bee**

 **Kelly = turtle**

 **David = fox**

 **Marinette = ladybug**

 **Adrien = black cat**

 **I hope that clears somethings up if you're confused!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Edit: Holy crud it's the 15th chapter! Thanks for reading!**

 **—**

 **Time skip to two days later, (10 more days of being in Paris)**

 **Text messages:**

 **Alya:** Hey Hey, do you & your band wanna go get coffee w/ me, Nino and Adrien at the old bakery?

 **Marinette:** Yeah that would be good, we're all practicing right now, but we can go after, I'll send you the address. *insert address of recording studio here*

 **Alya:** Cool we'll be there in 20.

 **End of conversation**

 **Marinette's POV**

"Hey guys, after this we're gonna get coffee with Alya Nino and Adrien, is that ok?" I ask looking up from my phone and to Devin, Kelly, David and the Kwamies. They gave there round of 'Yeah' and 'that's cool', I nodded and put my phone down and grabbed my guitar.

"What's next on the list?" Kelly asked as Devin glanced at the setlist.

"Bulletproof, by Godsmack" David asked looking off his own list, which was posted in his orange folder by his chair.

"Alright, how many times do you want us to go through it?" I ask, and Kelly shrugs from her spot next to Devin in front of the recording room and it's control's, looking up in thought.

"How about the bass line on the drums, the soundboard than the bass solo, all twice, then the rifts on the guitar's three times, then we go from there?" Devin offers and we all nod as I go to the drums in the recording room.

"Ok so do you have the baseline good?" Kelly asked, but not before she clicked the button so I could hear her on the soundproof recording room.

"Yep, I believe so," I say back and rummage for my red and black sticks.

Kelly nodded and Devin gave the '3 2 1' signal, as she messed with the knobs and levers on the sound system, as Kelly messed with the audio. I position my hands on the sticks and my feet to steady myself and for the lower base drum.

"OK, that's a wrap!" Kelly said as she started flipping off a few levers, just after David finished singing the song. I gave David a side hug as a 'Good job' and he hugged back, when he walked out of the room

"What's next?" he asked.

"Uh….The Crow & The Butterfly by Shinedown, Mari are you sure your up for it? We could always move on to Famous last words or Ribcage... **(A/N by Andy Black, itz a good song)** " Kelly said looking at me in concern.

"Yes. Yeah, I will be." I said as the others nodded hesitantly as I grabbed my passed down the guitar and walked into the recording room and placed the headphones on my head then sat down on the stool, reposition the mic to my height.

Then the door opened and Alya, Nino, and Adrien stepped quietly in. I smiled and nodded at them as Devin gave the signal and I started with a shaky breath.

" **I painted your room at midnight**

 **So I'd know yesterday was over"** I sing as I was strumming lightly on my father's guitar and closed my eyes.

" **I put all your books on the top shelf**

 **Even the one with the four leaf clover"** I sing again dragging the last word out a small bit.

" **Man I'm getting older"** I sing slowing down my strumming momentarily for this line. I glance up to see David softly staring at me, smiling. I smiled back and sang the next line.

" **I took all your pictures off the wall**

 **And I wrapped them in a newspaper blanket**

 **And I haven't slept in what seems like a century**

 **And now I can barely breathe"** I sing getting ready for the main lyrics that I knew by heart, not even having to look at my sheet music.

" **Just like the crow chasing the butterfly**

 **Dandelions lost in the summer sky**

 **when you and I were getting' high as outer space**

 **I never thought you would slip away**

 **I guess I was just a little too late"** I sing then pause my voice, but keep playing my prized instrument.

" **Your words still serenade me**

 **And your lullaby's, they won't let me sleep**

 **And I've never heard such a haunting melody**

 **Oh, it's killing me"** I sang and took a shuttered breath.

" **You know I can barely breathe"** I sang then strummed hard once for the transition and raised by slowly cracking voice to attempted the rest of the lines.

" **Just like the crow chasing the butterfly**

 **Dandelions lost in the summer sky**

 **Cause when you and I were getting' high as outer space**

 **I never thought you would slip away**

 **I guess I was just a little too late"** I sang but my voice slowly breaking off and cracking.

When I finally decided to pause, tears were streaming down my face. I shook my head and reposition my fingers on the frets when I felt someone put my hand on my shoulder. It was Kelly, I locked eyes with her and she just shook her head and smiled at me, in a encouraging way.

 _Your no good_ Dema whispered in my ear, I looked down. My father taught me that song, it was sort of our thing, at lest before he overdosed.

"Let's take a break for now," Devin says getting the message, as David opened the door to the recording room and came over then scooped me up taking me back to the tour bus as I let some of the tears fall.

 **Kelly's POV**

I knew that song was hard for Marinette relating to her father and all, Not saying that she is weak because, I'm not. She's the strongest I know. But we all have the thing that we just can't handle alone, Like with most of the other songs that we were singing for the tour and what they stand for.

After Devin announced the break, David and Marinette were out of the practice room and probably in the hotel, Alya, one of Marinette's friends came over to me.

"What's wrong with Marinette?" she said looking at me with sadness and wonder in her eyes. The first time meeting Alya, I didn't really like her. She seemed to care about her work more than her friends, but now I could see that she was truly worried about Marinette.

"That song brought back some memories, she just needs time to cool down," I say quietly back taking some of my attention onto the sound panels, as she cocked her head in confusion.

"What memories?" she asked as my fingers started to tingle as I picked up Marinnets guitar and set it back safely on its stand.

"It's not my place to tell, but I will say that she has been getting better. With David by her side, I know she will be ok" I say walking back and toying with the knobs on the voice enhancers.

"Ok, I just wanted to say thank you for being there for her," she said smiling then nodding at me and walked back to one of Marinette's other friends, Adrien. I knew that she wanted to know more about Marinette's family in the U.S. But it wasn't my place to tell, nor did I know as much about it as Marinette herself or David, I didn't know what she wanted them to know and what not to know.

Soon after the interaction, Nino came up to me.

"Sorry about Alya, she just likes to know what's going on most of the time," He said as I looked up to him from the backdrop music control board.

"It's quite alright. Actually, I used to have a girlfriend like that." I shrugged offering him a smile in which he returned, with a hint of surprise in his eyes.

"Isn't this ap-34 sound controls?!" Nino asked sounding almost as impressed as I felt, some people—my mother—believe it's wrong for a girl to be romantically involved with another in there genders.

"You know it?" I say looking back up to him, my smile still remained.

"Yeah, I'm actually a DJ for that fancy club downtown," He said, I didn't know which club he was talking about but he looked proud about it.

"Wow really?" I say truthfully, he looked to be the Dj type but I never asked.

"Yeah there set up is somewhat like this, just minus the recording and producing bit," he said shrugging. I Nodded encouraging as I clicked a few buttons and twisted the volume knob up slightly so you could now here the back tracks of 'thnks fr th Mmrs' by Fall out boy playing, as I moved over to my apple computer and dragged the voice audio over the backing music and flicked some witch and started to move up the volume of both of the tracks, though, in this one, Marinette and Devin were singing it. I heard Devin chuckling behind me while flipping trough sheet music.

"This song was going to be one of the encore to our setlist," I added typing some more buttons as the song started up.

" **I'm gonna make you bend and break"** Marinette sang through the audio in the speakers that were placed at the ceiling of the room.

" **It sent you to me without wait"** Devin's audio sang as I razed four bars for there verse together.

" **Say a prayer, but let the good times roll"**

" **In case God doesn't show"** Marinette's voice went then there was Devins, " **Let the good times roll, let the good times roll"**

" **And I want these words to make things right"** Then Marinette's voice went on.

" **But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life. Who does he think he is?"** then Devin sang as Nino looked up trying to locate the speakers, then he looked down at the sound codes that were shown in orange on my computer screen.

" **If that's the worst you got, better put your fingers back to the key"** Marinette's voice went as I twisted one knob and pushed one bar down.

" **One night and one more time**

 **Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great**

 **He tastes like you, only sweeter**

 **One night, yeah, and one more time**

 **Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories**

 **See, he tastes like you, only sweeter, oh"** They both sang together then I shut it off and glanced at Nino, who was still looking at the sound vibrations window also on my computer.

"That was amazing, what was that song called?" he asked looking away from the laptop and to me.

"Thanks for the Memories except without the vowels, it's by one of our friends band called, Fall Out Boy. I'm not entirely sure why there are no vowels in it, Marinette probably knows." I shrug as Marinette and David walk back in.

"I think I heard of them before" Nino said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"When did you record that?" Marinette asked as I shrugged.

"It was like two months ago, you and Devin both sung it as some point for fun and I just smashed the two together." I shrugged and crossed my arms, moving on to another topic.

"Are you gonna be ok?" I asked and she nodded, even though me, David and Devin had really wanted to help her the best we can, we have limited knowledge of this. So our solution (well Tyler insisted) was to book plane tickets for Twenty øne piløts—Tyler and Josh—to fly out here and surprise Marinette, they were way better at dealing with Dema then we were, plus we could do a couple collab shows with them.

 **Surprise (well that's not all of it just yet)?! Idk just spicing it up a bit, and don't worry Hawkmoth hasn't giving up yet...**

 **OH OH AND I probably won't update next weekend or whatever cuz I am gonna go tO the Pray for the wicked tour... IM SO EXCITED EJHBCJDHCJU**

 **ANYWAY JUST A HEADS UP PEPOLE.**

 _ **\- QUESTIONOF THE CHAPTER -**_

 **And how do you feel about me adding other people that make music irl in the story?**

 **Review, PLEASE I want to know**


	18. Chapter 16

**Kellys POV**

Once Marinette and David were both back we went back to our practise, the next song we played was 'Honestly' by Gabbie Hanna as our last song to record. Adrien seemed to be surprised on how Mari and Devin interpreted the song and how different her voice sounded was when she was singing the song verses the one before (not to mention the minor swearing), but this was one of my favorite songs that they sang in general.

"Ok I think that's good for today" I say looking at our calendar for the day.

"Let's pack up, then go get some coffee" I say looking up smiling, putting down the clipboard and unplugging my bass from its amp and placing it carefully in its case, then slipping some paperwork and my clipboard in my backpack as the rest of the band did the same.

"You guys were great!" Nino said enthusiastically and we all smiled, we had just got done with a short elevator ride and were now walking down the sidewalk to Marinette's Old foster family's bakery.

"Thanks" Devin said gently swinging her yellow striped backpack with her sheet music folder and Pollen inside of it. I glanced to the side of me were David was walking with his bag hanging off his shoulder and his hand intertwined with Marinette who had her red bag on her back with her old guitar case in had, like I was. They were quietly talking like they were in there own world.

As Marinette opened the bakery doors a bell chimed and I was almost overwhelmed by the sent, and I could tell that twins (Devin and David in case you forgot) were too. Marinette let out a breathy sigh and a sweet smile played on her lips as hers and a woman who I guessed was Sabien quietly gasped and hurriedly got out from behind the counter to hug Marinette.

"I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?" Sabein said with her hands lightly on Marinette's shoulders.

"I thought I just might drop by when I was around this part of town, but this is Kelly. Devin and David. You already know Alya, Nino and Adrien." Marinette smiled gestring to all of us to our respective name.

"So your the David fellow that we been hearing about?" Someone said behind Sabin, it was who I assumed to be Tom, Marinette's old foster father.

"Yes sir." David said with a small bit of nervousness in his voice, making me smirk and Devin giggle.

"It's nice to meet you young man" he said giving a chuckle, and David relaxed a little and smiled.

"It's good to hear from you in person, Marinette" he said turning to Marinette, giving her a hug too.

"It's nice to see you too." she giggled.

 _Ding_

"Oh that's the croissants! I'll be right back, why don't you 7 go hang out in Marinette's old room?" Sabine said, making her way to the back of the bakery as I glanced at Marinette for confirmation.

"Ok, lets go" she said, sounding a lot happier as she led us up the ladder to her room.

"Its very….pink" Devin observed as she looked at the empty room that only had a white couch and a desk in it.

"Yeah, it's nothing like- Oh look it's a minnie Kelly and Devin!" Marinette said going over to a overflowing photo box, that held polaroid pictures of Adrien, Nino, Me, Alya and Devin. Adrens, Alyas and Nino's from there high school years and Mine and Devins from our end of middle school years, back then Marinette didn't know David and I rarely spoke to him.

"Awh look at little Mari" Devin said showing David and Adrien, who were standing next to each other. David did a slight 'awh' that made Marinette laugh.

"That's you?" Adrien said looking up at Marinette, in the photo, me, Devin and Marinette were standing squished together in the frame, it looked to me that we were in Devin and David's huge house.

I was wearing a dirty green t-shirt and dusty jeans, Marinette was wearing some black leggings and a 'Welcome to the black parade' shirt and converse, but that day was one of her rare times were Marinette had her hair down, though her hair was only barely touching her shoulders it was quite cute. Devin was dressed nicer, in jeans and a yellow shirt and slightly heeled boots.

"Oh yeah I remember that day, I believe that one of us ripped one of the pillows in the living room and your mother's asistent was furious at us." I said smiling, as Marinette nodded to Adrien's question.

"Oh here's one of Me, you, Nino and Adrien!" Alya said passing the photo to Marinette.

"That was right after Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated the bubbler, right?" Marinette says, looking up at Alya, by now we had created a circle on the floor of the room with the photo box in the middle of all of us.

"Yeah, I think it was" Adrien said as Sabine came up with a plate of crsonts. We all thanked her as we migrated to the living room, were we still had the box of photos but now we were going through them with Tom and Sabine as we ate our treats.

We sat there in the living room and just talked, looked at old photos and ate treats, It was-and I'm sure that the others would agree-really nice and peaceful.

After about two hours tom and Sabine had to go back and work at the bakry, as it was rush hour, leaving me and the rest of the bend and Alya, Nino and Adrien to finish looking through the photos.

 _ **3rd pov**_

Then Devin started humming a familiar tune (to the rest of the band at least)

" **I wish somebody would have told me babe**

 **Some day, these will be the good old days**

 **All the love you won't forget**

 **And all these reckless nights you won't regret**

 **Someday soon, your whole life's gonna change**

 **You'll miss the magic of these good old days"** Kelly sang, picking up on the humming and Devin chuckled and Marinette smiled, leaning more into david as Adrien who looked interested in the song but looked at David with a small hint of envy.

" **I was thinking about the band**

 **I was thinking about the fans**

 **We were underground**

 **Loaded merch in that 12-passenger van**

 **In a small club in Minnesota"** Marinette sang, as Devin and David did the backing vocals

" **And the snow outside of 1st Ave**

 **I just wanted my name in a star**

 **Now look at where we at**

 **Still growing up,"** Marinette sang, as Devin and Kelly did the backing vocals

" **Still growing up,**

 **I'd be lying in my bed and dream about what I'd become**

 **Couldn't wait to get older, couldn't wait to be someone**

 **Now that I'm here, wishing I was still young**

 **Those good old days"** She finished her lyrics as the tempo slightly changed.

" **I wish somebody would have told me babe**

 **That someday, these will be the good old days**

 **All the love you won't forget**

 **And all these reckless nights you won't regret"** Devin sang, raising her voice to hit the high notes as Kelly joined in,

" **'Cause someday soon, your whole life's gonna change**

 **You'll miss the magic of the good old days"**

" **Wish I didn't think I had the answers**

 **Wish I didn't drink all of that glass first**

 **Wish I made it to homecoming**

 **Got up the courage to ask her**

 **Wish I would've gotten out of my shell**

 **Wish I put the bottle back on that shelf**

 **Wish I wouldn't have worry about what other people thought**

 **And felt comfortable in myself"** Marinette sang pushing down her giggles to finish her viruses, looking over at her bandmates, then to Alya and Nino who were smiling happily, then to adrien, he looked corise but Marinette missed the small flash of envy in his eyes at David.

" **Rooftop open and the stars above**

 **Moment frozen, sneaking out, and falling in love**

 **Me, you and that futon, we'd just begun**

 **On the grass, dreaming, figuring out who I was**

 **Those good old days"** Marinette finished her viruses smiling wider, if that's possible.

" **I wish somebody would have told me babe**

 **That someday, these will be the good old days**

 **All the love you won't forget**

 **And all these reckless nights you won't regret"** Devin went on passing the viruses off to Kelly,

" **'Cause someday soon, your whole life's gonna change**

 **You'll miss the magic of the good old days"**

" **Never thought we'd get old, maybe we're still young"** Marinette samg then David sang with her at the last part of the virse.

" **Maybe we always look back and think it was better than it was**

 **Maybe these are the moments**

 **Maybe I've been missing what it's about**

 **Been scared of the future, thinking about the past**

 **While missing out on now"** Marinette and Kelly sang together, swaying slightly.

" **We've come so far, I guess I'm proud**

 **And I ain't worried about the wrinkles around my smile**

 **I've got some scars, I've been around**

 **I've felt some pain, I've seen some things, but I'm here now**

 **Those good old days"** Marinette and kelly stopped with the main lyrics as they started doing the backing vocals.

" **You don't know, what you've got**

 **Till it goes, till it's gone**

 **You don't know, what you've got**

 **Till it goes, till it's gone"** all of the band and Alya sang as Devin ran a hand through her hair smiling, careful not to move her bee miraculous hair clip.

" **I wish somebody would have told me babe**

 **Some day, these will be the good old days**

 **All the love you won't forget**

 **And all these reckless nights you won't regret**

 **Someday soon, your whole life's gonna change**

 **You'll miss the magic of these good old days"** Kelly sang, finishing off the song, as they all broke out in laughter, well besides Adrien who clapped quietly.

 **Hi guys! Happy days or whatever, Panic! concert was great, 16/10 would recommend. and im just getting into the rhythm of things soooo yeahhh...**

 **oh and I havent forgot about the bands (and Adriens) heroin sides, Just to warn you pepole: Big things are _coming_!**

 **what do you people think of me doing a 'Adoped by Pete Wentz', 'Adopted By Elton Castee' or maybe a 'Danger days universe' fanfics?**

 **Suggestions?**


	19. Chapter 17

Adrien's p.o.v

When we arrived at Marinette's bakery, well not hers anymore, her old foster family. I still haven't quite figured out why she wouldn't tell us that she was fostered and why she broke down so much when she sang that 'crow chasing the butterfly' song, she seemed so sad and I want to help her but I wasn't sure how.

Alya told me that Kelly briefly told her that the song related to her and her dad. Her real father, not Tom. It was weird to think about it. I didn't know whether I should pity her, be mad at her for not telling the truth or just let it drop.

She seemed so happy when she was singing that 'good old days' song, but I couldn't help but see a hint of hollowness in her eyes. But from what? She had great frends a popular band and she seemed to be having fun. So why the sadness? From hanging out with her band, all of them said that music was like the heart to the body, or something like that, so maybe that was it.

But the thought still lingers, that David guy. I'm not really sure what to make of him, he seemed to perfect, just like that new team of superheroes and the fox, Red Fox was his name, he and Ladybug seemed to have something there with the two of them. I was almost jealous, not I'm not jealous. She lied to me.

David looked that he had it all together with his life, he was in a popular band traveling the world, talented musician, Amazing girlfriend, and he was fit. I felt Plag shift in my pocket of my jacket rolled my eyes as I dug in my jacket pocket, grabbing a small slice of cheese, giving it to him. It made me wonder what Ladybug was doing right now. Was she with her new team of partners? Is she studying in a dorm room? Or is she laughing with her 'new' family?

I huffed and scratched my head as I came back to the real world, Devin and Kelly started singing. It seemed unrehearsed and I had no idea what song it was, but Alya seemed to pick up on the song after awhile and sang a few lines with them. She was a pretty good singer but nowhere to the skill to Marinette, maybe the band had training. I'll have to ask about that later.

\- (time skip when Tøp arrives in paris)-

Devins Pov

"Where are we going, again?" Marinette says as Kelly slips a blindfold around her head.

"It's a surprise. We can't tell you" I Deadpanned then giggled, David was already with Tyler, Josh by the Louvar, which was close by.

Marinette ground and tapped her foot, but didnt pull the blindfold off.

"Tikki, Pollen, Wazz!? It's time to go!" I call for our Kwamies, as Trix was with David. As the Kwami's came over from there little 'bed' that Marinette and Kelly made from another room from the huge hotel 'room' as Tikki and Pollen were giggling slightly and Waz was smiling, they knew of the surprise that was in place.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I asked as they all nodded excitedly as Marinette chuckled, I grabbed my worn brown leather backpack and opened it for them to hide in.

"Your going to be fine Marinette!" Tikki says giggling before following Wazz and Pollen into the bag as I carefully put it on my shoulders.

"Now, come on there waiting!" I say jogging to the door, I could practically hear Kelly shake her head, making her way to Marinette and lightly grabbing her arm, leading her out of the room and to the elevator.

"There?" Marinette mumbled questioningly as we entered the elevator and I clicked the 'lobby" button.

"So where are we going?" Marinette spoke up, holding onto my and Kelly's hand so she wouldn't run into anything, not that she didn't when she could see.

"The Louvar" Kelly said glancing at me, who was bouncing my leg and smiling.

"What? We went to there yesterday." Marinette said shaking her head as we landed on the ground floor. It was true, Marinette did take us all around to her favorite places that included a ice cream cart which was my personal favorite.

"Yeah I know, but that was just easiest for them to meet us there" I said and Marinette nodded in confusion.

"And I suppose David is with whoever 'them' is." Marinette said, probably rolling her eyes as we extend the hotel.

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'.

 **Oooo cliff hanger...kinda**

 **Thanks for reading peoplez!**


	20. Chapter 18

-Time skip to when they get to the Louvar… -

DEVINS POV

We made Marinette stand so she wasn't facing Tyler and Josh, but rather me, David and Kelly.  
"Are we there yet?" She asked, as David took off her blindfold and gave her a lopsided smirk.  
"Yep, now if you just-" he said but was cut off by a bark as Jim came around to where Marinette was facing and into her view. She immediately crouched down to the golden retrievers height in confusion, patting its head as his leash trail behind him.  
"Jim? But-what? Shouldn't you be with Jos- oh" she said but, stopped and looked up at us, who we all probably had the most cheesiest smiles on our face.  
"You didn't" Marinette said in awh, taking Jim's lose leash and standing up.  
"Mhmm, turn around babe" David said smiling, putting his hands behind his back.  
Marinette slowly turned to see Tyler and Josh all standing there smiling. Marinette ran up to them and tackled them in a hug, as Jim ran to Josh's feet with his tail wagging excitedly.  
"When did you guys get here?!" Marinette said letting go of her hug as Me, David and Kelly walked up to them. Marinette was smiling the biggest she had all week, and honestly it made my heart melt.  
"An hour or so ago" Josh said and Tyler nodded.  
"Are you guys gonna perform with us?!" Marinette said jumping up and down making me smile at her.  
"Yeah, then I believe were gonna go to Reading in like a week and a half with Panic!, Fob and a bunch of other bands." Josh said and Marinette's eyes widened, we have never been to the Reading festival before, as it is in London.  
"Thank you thank you thank you!" Marinette said leaping onto Kelly, who just barely caught her.  
"Welcome, babe. But to be fair, the people that run Reading invited us, we get to preform with other people and bands like Shinedown, Panic!, Marshmallow, NF and the Zac brown band. I think Mcr will be there too" (A/N just go with it)I explained and she hugged Kelly tighter, we haven't seen Fall out boy, Mcr and Panic! In so long, they were like our unofficial adopted band families.  
"We should go back to the hotel before it gets dark" David said looking up at the setting sun and Tyler nodded and we all started our way back to the hotel.

\- time skip to that night-

David's Pov

Tyler and Marinette were in the back of the hotel room talking about Dema being back, to be honest I felt mad at myself, for letting her take on so much in such a little time. It was always tugging at my gut.  
I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, but tried to continued my conversation with Josh about different drumming kits and how they worked for us during recording.  
"You think it's your fault, don't you?" Josh says quietly, I took a deep breath, and nodded slightly, stretching out my hands.  
"Sorry, sorry, that was direct of me" He said in an small apologising manner flicking one of his yellow drumsticks with his ring finger that had a dark silver engagement ring on it. He got engaged to Debby not long ago, I smiled at the memory of when he posted the pictures, announcing it. Debby and him looked overjoyed.  
"It's good, man. It's just, I of all people should have known that it was too much. And I mostly did. But I also knew that this was what she wanted, Reunited with her old friends, seeing her old city" I sighed looking out at the moving city streets that were down below the hotel.  
"She's strong, and you know that. We all do. And she will fight it off, just like she did before." Josh smiled looking me in the eye.  
"Tylers so close to closing down Blurryface, he will help Marinette, and me and Jim will do all I can to help to." he said looking down at Jim, who was curled up, sleeping soundly on the floor of the hotel almost overly fancy room, rug.  
"So will Fall out boy, Brendon and Kelly and Devin. Now the big thing is, she has more family then ever to help her." he finished smiling, I couldn't help but give a faint smile back.  
"Thanks Josh" I say and he nod's.  
"Any time, man" he says, smiling at me as Tyler exited out of the bedroom, closing the door slowly and quietly as it was pick black in there.  
"She's gonna be alright, she just needs rest and family to support her." Tyler said smiling as he sat down next to Josh. Soon after I relaxed a bit, we started to watch an avengers movie along with Kelly and Devin, who had just got back from the recording studio that we rented out.

The next morning / Marinette's POV

I squinted open my eyes, as a slight ray of sunlight got through the blackout curtains and blinded me. I let out a small ground and flipped over, to feel a hard chest. I buried my head into it as David shifted his arm that was around my wasted, as I inhaled the faint scent of his clone.  
"Mornin' blue bell" David said looking down on my from were his head lay on his pillow, I clung onto his t-shirt and pressed my head deeper into his chest, hopping to block out the fatle rays of the sun, letting out a muffled 'mhm-um' in response.  
He chuckled and patted my head as my eyes closed waiting for sleep.

You don't deserve him a voice said coyley as I shivered and felt David stop softly patting my head, and wrap both of his arms around me as if to protect me from all the harm in the world.  
"Whatever he's saying: it's a lie, Mari" David said strongly, but kindly and I nodded as the door creaked open.  
I glanced up at David who was squinting at the door, but quickly relaxed.  
"Sorry, sorry. Kelly asked me to get Trixx and Tikki, it's about lunch and they haven't ate yet" Devin said, tiptoeing over to were the two kwamis were sitting, probably talking or playing a game quietly.  
"It's good sis, well be up in a bit" David whispers back as Devin left the room and it became somewhat darker again.  
You don't deserve to be Ladybug either, your worthless Dema whispered as I shifted my head off the soft bed and laid my head and Davids bicep.  
"Are you ok to start the day?" David said leaning his forehead on mine, even though he was a good foot taller than me.  
"Yeah, I think so" I say moving up some to Peck his lips.  
Soon after David and I sat up, I started to stretch a bit and David got up at push back the curtains all the way.  
"Oww" I say jokingly, leaning my elbows on my legs with my head in my hands, shielding my eyes from the harsh midday sun.  
"Heh sorry, babe" He said walking back to me, putting me in his lap so he was holding my like a baby. I giggled a small bit as Davids eyes lit up more.  
"Can I pick out your clothing today?" He said with a goofy smile on his lips,  
"Don't we have a show today?" I ask, glancing over at the closet were our clothing were part-way netley hung up.  
"Yeah I think so. Please" he said hugging me tighter to his chest, me giggle but me bing smooshed at the same time.  
"Ok! Ok!" I say, looking up laughing, and he jumps a little, and jogs to my side of the closet.  
"Please pick out something that matches this time!" I say, giggling sitting up on the bed and thinking back to the last time I let him do it for me.  
"HA found it! Don't worry it's gonna be fabulous" he says pulling out some black denim skirt from my side of it and turning to his side of the closet.  
"What are you even doing?" I ask, fighting off more laughter.  
"Magic, Blue Bell, Magic. But, Your gonna half to pick out your other uh things" He said snatching one of his sweaters and turning to me, his cheeks a little pink, making me giggle.  
"Yeah yeah, I'll get on that. I'm probably going to shower first though" I say hopping off the bed, and pulling up the covers messly and walked over to my red suitcase with black lining, grabbing my undergarments and a towel then entering the bathroom.  
I was five minutes into my shower, when David creaked the door opened and set a pile of clothes on the counter top, and shut the door. I giggled a small bit and continued rinsing out my hair.  
When I got out of the shower I wrapped myself in a towel and when to go look at what David had picked out for me, a black skirt that he grabbed earlier were there along with one of his striped sweaters that Devin got him for his birthday one year as a joke. I laughed at the memory of when he looked at it for the first time claiming that he would never wear it, then tried it on it he pulled it off quite well.  
I slipped on the clothes and was tying my high top vans, sitting on the side of the tub, when I saw something gleaming in my cosmetics bag.  
I know you know what it is, do it. End all your pain, they will be happier without you Dema said as I reached into the bag as my thin fingers touched the blade.

OoF well that a cliffhanger for yah

Anyway, I have decided to do a Adopted my Pete Wentz (with a MLB breakdance Au twist) and/or a Danger Days fan fic's

I'M SO EXCITEDDDD (and may or may not have already began planing)

So yays on dat

And make sure if you have Any question's with the story or any other story's that I might do, feel free to review or private message me with your question!

Thnks fr (well that's a reference) reading!


	21. Chapter 19

_**(A/N MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER DON'T CONTINUE IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS KIND OF STUFF)**_

The was metal is cold on my skin as I make the first slice, letting the blood seep out onto my exposed skin, some on the rubber band that I had previously pulled back. I felt my vision darken as I repeated my motion, more of the crimson substance seeping back into my exposed skin.

I sigh as I stop, lifting the blade to look at it. The peace of medal, now had blood on it.

 _My_ blood.

My eyes widened as my vision darkened some more as I dropped the blade and Lost my grip on the side of the tub, falling to the ground as I blacked out, even before my head even touched the ground. My eyes opened slightly as I fought to keep them that way.

I could faintly hear footsteps, pounding. The door burst open to reveal the shoes of David and Tyler.

David dropped to his knees as scooped up my limp body as my head was on his lap, as Tyler scanned the bathroom and picked up the blade with shaky fingers.

"Blue Bell? C-can you hear me?" David said desperately, tears leaking down his face and a violent shakiness to his voice, Tyler grabbed his phone from his pocket assuming to call 911 **(A/N or whatever is like that in Paris, idk I've never been)** , he was also crying heavily.

His tone shaky as he stared at the blade, in shock and almost horror. Then his gaze shifted to my pail body, that David was desperately clinging onto. He's gazed was raw and frantic as he quickly exchange words with the dispatcher on the other end of the line.

 _Good, good Marinette. Now just close your eyes give in_ Dema said.

Then I realised it.

'He won. I broke my promise with Tyler and let him take me over.' I thought as my eyes dropped closed as David let out a strangled cry as Kelly, Devin and Josh raced in, suddenly alerted of this.

Instantly Kelly was crying. Her and Devins tears streaming fast, as Kelly dropped her Ipad in shock.

And Josh, He was a whole different story. His breathing was uneven and his shoulders were tensed, he seemed frozen in place. He's anxiety was building up and I let Dema do that. I'm such a failure.

'I don't want to die anymore.' I thought as my vision went completely black, but not before the first responders picked me up as quickly and carefully as they could and put me on a stretcher.

 ** _Davids P.O.V_**

I laughed as Kelly rolled her eyes as Devin, who was failing miserably trying to play the video game that we had been playing for the past hour while Marinette was talking a shower. There was a laugh behind me as a smirk build up on my face. I was winning, By a lot.

Once the game was over—me wining and Devin saying playfully that I cheated—I handed my controller to Josh, as it was his turn and walked to the kitchen area: to get a glass of water, seeing Tyler already there with a cup of what looked like coffee.

"Hey Tyler" I say casually as he smiles and greets back. I grab a glass and started filling it up with water as we both lean against the landing, watching Devin and Josh face off at the video game, making some comments whenever one when one of them made a wrong move and the other smiled at the TV as they gained an advantage.

A loud sickening thump landed down the hall. Me and Tyler's heads whipped to the sound, then glanced at each other, our eyes locking with seriousness.

 _Marinette._

Maybe a akuma? Or—no, that would never happen... it couldn't

I took off rushing down the hall Tyler hot on my heels.

I slammed open the door to a sickening sight: _blood_.

It was all over the white tile floor and a small bit on the toilet and most of all around Marinette's arm as her almost lifeless body laid on her side.

She wasn't moving but I could tell that she was taking small but strangled breaths, her eyes were still slightly open.

I dropped to my knees, gently pulling her head onto my lap as tears blurred my vision to the max and they spilled down my cheeks. Numbness filled my body, shooting up from my chest and trough my limbs.

"Blue bell? C-can you hear me?" I said, my voice shaking so badly. I was almost worried that she wouldnt understand me or worse. She was already dead.

I barely registered Tyler, snatching the blade—that must have skidded on the floor—into his hand, tears threatening to spill, as he dialed 911.

I stared into Marinette's eyes. There was little life to them and they were barely opened.

'Time was running out' I thought, as I started to bawl harder.

I couldn't lose her too.

First my mother, then my big brother, but not her.

No not her too.

There was a flicker of regret in her blue bell eyes, as they seemed to grow heavier and heavier.

I let out a small, but very audible cry, my chest heaving.

I felt like such a wuss, but I didn't care, at Least not the moment, as Devin, Kelly and Josh raced in.

Devin paled and her eyes welled up in tears, as did Kelly's, but she dropped her IPad, making it clatter to the floor.

I could tell Devin wanted to ask what had happened, but I knew that she knew the answer deep down, as well as the rest of us. Josh on the other hand, was frozen in place in shock, his body was rigged, and his hands were shaking. He was close to having a anxiety attack, very close, as Jim took action to this and began doing a procedure that I had seen him do only one other time, to calm Josh down.

There was a opening of a door, then quick footsteps as two female and one male first responders came into the room, as one of the women separated me from Marinette, me doing it reluctantly as the tears rolled down my, probably swelled cheeks. They all made calls and gave instructions to one another.

I wasn't listening.

Just staring.

This _couldn't_ be happening.

No.

It _can't._

As they loded Marinette up into the stretcher and onto the ambulance, that was parked outside, ready to race off to the hospital.

"Only one person can ride with her, the rest of you can follow behind the ambulance to the hospital" A female first responder said—the one that pushed me away from Marinette—and we nodded numby as Devin and Kelly nugged me weakly, to the ambulance and I climbed in and they shut the door.

 ** _OoF now that was a chapter... heh sry guys when I was writing this I wasn't really paying attention and this wasn't really supposed to happen but oh well..._**

 ** _Oh and I might start to put some song lericys at the beginning of that chapter to set the mood of it, haven't really decided yet (so like this chapter would be Deep Water by American Authors (Steve Reece Remix))_**

 ** _—"It come and goes in waves—_**

 ** _—"It always runs back but it's never quite the same"—_**

 ** _—"Well I think there's something, wrong with me"—_**

 ** _—"Got nothing to believe, can't you see it on my face"—_**

 ** _So yeah that's it..._**

 ** _ANYWAY Here was my original plan for this chapter but eh, you can skip it if you don't care,_**

 ** _—_**

 **Marinette's POV**

I reached to my red rubber wristband and pulled it back then releasing it, letting it snap my skin and my heald cuts from my early years. I sighed and bruised my hair away from my face, but only for it to fall back into its place. I glanced up to seeing the shining trash bin, and then looked back down to the blade, glareing at it slightly. it was twistedly funny, that one small peace of medal was this deadly.

The cold mettle clatters in the trash bin that was next to the toilet, as I tossed the blade away. I let out a sigh of relief as there was a small scratch at the bathroom door and not seconds later it open softly, then closed after someone stepped in. I didn't have to look up to know that it was Tyler and Jim, as Tyler sat down next to me on the side of the bath and Jim laid at my feet.

"I'm proud of you" He said quietly, but meaningly as tears leaked out of my eyes and I petted Jim on his head gently as he leaned it on my lap.

"Were going to get through this, together. There are so many people that are with you now, and I mean it when I say this: I know you can beat _it_ again." he said pulling me into a side hug as we lend on each other for support, me still petting Jim for more comfort.

 ** _—_**

 ** _Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, till next time!_**


	22. Chapter 20

_**(A/N ok so now I haven't been to the E.R in like forever, so I'm just gonna go off New Amsterdam lolzerz, you don't have to really watch the show to understand this. Idk i just think its a good show...)**_

—When the world gets heavy put it on my back—

—I'll be your levy, you are taking me apart—

—Like bad glue on a get well card—

 **Always, By Panic! At The Disco**

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, 20 years old, suicide attempted, deep cut in left wrist bleeding out quickly, temporary bandage. We need to get her a blood transfusion, fast" The other female first responder called out, with authority as two doctors, one tall brown haired male, almost taller than me and another shorter female with brown hair that went down just past her shoulders, rushed over. The female one started trying to talk to Marinette while checking over her wound and pulse at the same time as, the other male one approached me.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Goodwin I'm the director of New Amsterdam, are you Miss Dupan-Chang's brother?" he said kindly, pointing to Marinette, who was being pushed into a room, marked 'emergency care'. I weekly shook my head 'no'.

I felt hollow.

One of the people I cared most about was in the emergency room.

The ****ing _emergency_ room _._

"I-I'm her boyfriend" I said slowly, my voice scratchy and right from all the crying and stress.

I was a failure as a boyfriend.

"Oh, ok ok and what's your name?" He said in the same soft tone,

"M-my name is David _**[A/N Dobrik, ok wowerz i'm running the monument]**_ Willson." I stutter out, staring spacelessly at the emergency room door. I felt my hand reach up as it started to fiddle with my dull orange miraculous—when it was activated it was red—, I felt Trix and Tikki shift in my pocket. I couldn't imagine how Tikki felt. Her holder was in the hospital.

There were frantic footsteps as Tyler, Josh, Jim, Kelly, Devin and even Alya and Nino rushed in the front door of the hospital.

"Your girlfriends going to be alright. She is in the hands of the best, there is absolutely no need to worry." He said reassuringly as I relaxed a small bit, bearly that as my hand clutched the Fox Miraculous that Marinette gave a me a few months after I met her, when she moved back to the U.S and when the first Akuma attacked. I remembered how scared I was, but how quickly Marinette was thinking, trying to get as manny citizens to safety as she could.

"Where is she? Is she going to be ok?" Alya desperately asked Dr. Goodwin. You could tell that her tears were threatened to fall, but she didn't seem to care at the moment.

"She's going to be ok. Are any of you her Family?" Dr Goodwin said, paying a small bit of attention to Jim, but quickly seeing that he was a registered service dog, and then all put all of his attention to all of us. But the rest of them shook their heads sadly, me just standing there: trying to pull myself together. I wasn't getting very far, the numbness was still coursing trough my body.

"Uh no w-were not. She doesn't uh doesn't have any." Devin stumbled out as my eyes remained blankly staring at the same doors, my eyes probably glazed over and duller, as I try to regulate my breathing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Come on, let's talk in my office." Dr. Goodwin said, looking genuinely sorry as he began leading all eight of us to some stairs then to a door, that had his name on it in black letters.

The other doctors coming and going as we walked down the hall and up the stairs, some exchanging papers and some notifying on other people of what I assume to be other patiences in the hospital.

"Ok, so my name is Dr. Goodwin. I just want you all to know that I am here to help you through all and any problems. What are all of your names?" He said as the rest of the group gave their name, some still on the verge of tears, but all were trying to stay strong, as I stared at my shoes, silintly.

"Tyler Joseph"

"Kelly Brown"

"Josh Dun"

"Devin Wilson"

"Nino Laffitte"

"Alya Caesar", They all said one by one and Dr. Goodwin nodded, then took out a document, then began speaking in a friendly and soft tone,

"About Miss. Dupan-Chang. I have just received word that she will be ok, and will be able to make a full recovery. It says here when she was 11 she was put into the foster system because of her mother and then was diagnosed with depression—in her second high school year—, then causing her to inflict self harm?" He looked at us for confirmation.

"Yes, she was able to stop just before her middle school years, but throughout the last two weeks it got to her again" Kelly said in just above a low whisper and Dr. Goodwin and Tyler nodded, then continued.

"And what is her blood type?" he asked and Devin spoke up this time,

"B Positive" she answered and he nodded, writing that down too.

"And what one of you is going to stand in as her guardian for the time being?" He lifted his soft gaze from the paper onto us, I wasn't looking anyone on the eyes as Tyler raised his hand before anyone else could say anything.

"I will" He said, a bit more confidently and the Doctor nodded then scribbled that down on a piece of paper, again. I felt a hand, placed on my shoulder/back, I knew immediately that it was Josh, offering his support.

"And what is your occupation?" He read off from another paper and Tyler nodded his head a small bit then provided a answer not seconds later, my lips remaining shut and my hands were pooling with sweat.

"I'm in a band with Josh, it's called Twenty Øne Piløts" He said and Dr. Goodwin raised his eyebrows a small bit, in maybe surprise, then nodded and wrote that down also on the document, maybe recognizing the band name.

"Ok, you guys may stay here while I go check up on her, I will be right back" He said, standing and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my head into them, my breathing still rugged and my tears letting lose again. I had no doubt that I looked like a mess at the moment, but I didn't care. Marinette was going to be alright, and that was all that mattered to me.

"I'm going to cancel the show tonight" Tyler said and Kelly nodded as they both got up and left the room to go make the phone call, explaining the situation to Tyler and Josh's manager to get the word out.

"She going to be ok Dave, said that she will be able to make a full recovery. It's no need to worry" Devin says in a hushed tone, taking a seat on the floor in front of me, putting her smaller hand on my bigger one.

I raised my head and nodded slowly, I knew there was no point in arguing with her, she was stubborn like our mother. A frown still on my face, I mean how could it not. My one love was so close to death, and I just let that happen.

"Stop" Devin said sternly, probably already knowing what was going threw my mind. I closed my eyes, rubbing the restlessness out of my eyes as the office door opened again.

"We canceled the show's, the fans doesn't know what happened. I think Marinette should tell them if she wants to and when she's ready." Kelly said, stepping back into the room with Tyler.

A few minutes later Dr. Goodwin returned, leading us to Marinette's hospital room.

 _ **Heh, and there you have it! If you want to read some of the other story's, I had a wattpad acc, my user is Glassssss and I also have a quotev acc too:**_ _ **search/MeNameIsGlass?t=people**_


	23. Chapter 21

— **This is the scent of dead skin on the linoleum floor—**

— **This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital—**

— **it's not so pleasant and it's not so conventional—**

— **it sure as hell ain't normal—**

— **But we deal, we deal—**

 _ **Camisado**_

 _ **By Panic! at the Disco**_

 _ **David's Pov**_

When I stepped into the hospital room (Dr. Goodwin sorrily departing soon after we stepped inside), a weight seemed to lift off my shoulders, but the sight of the heart rate tracker and all the other hospital technology around the room, hooked up with different wires and cables: all of which were mostly a cream color, white and or yellow. It scared me and made me a bit frantic.

One valves was pumping red liquid into her, I recognized it as blood. There was a bed in the middle of the room too, along with Marinette herself. Her raven, almost purple, hair was taken out of there braid and was laying on the pillow messly, her skin was pale—like a porcelain doll, strange and unnatural. Her eyes were closed and lips were dry. She had a peaceful, yet troubled look on her face, which made my heart shatter, as my eyes landed on her bandage left arm.

I raced to her side and grabbed her right hand gently, her skin was chilled and her chipped red and black spotted painted nails were shining under the almost harsh white and blue color scheme of the hospital room.

"I can't believe this happened. It can't. Not to Marinette." Alya choked out in a whisper, as she plopped into one of the four chairs on the side of the hospital room and stuck her face in her hands.

"Alya, Alya, she will be ok," Nino confronted in a hushed tone, clutching onto his girlfriend's hand, his other on her shoulder. Removing her hands from her face as she cried into his shoulder.

"She will have to stay here until she has regained the blood that she has lossed, then we half to monitor her for about two hours after that." The female doctor that was the one walking with Dr. Goodwin when we arrived—with brown hair—said, stepping into the room with another, older looking man.

Kelly, Tyler and Devin nodded gravely as Nino continued to comfort Alya, who was regaining part of her composure and Josh was sitting on one of the other chairs, patting Jim's head for comfort.

"But we need all of you to look after her, after that. She will wake up soon, my name is Dr. Frome I am the mental health director of the hospital and this is Dr. Bloom" He said, gesturing to the female doctor as he introduced her, she walked over the were the Machine and tube were it was pumping the blood, checking on it.

I sat down on the chair that was next to the bed, still holding onto Marinette's hand as Dr. Bloom nodded at Dr. Frome, as she walked out, probably to tend to other patients.

"Mr. Joseph and Mr. Dun, can you please come with me to my office? We have some things to discuss" Dr. Frome said and both of the boys nodded and walked out of the hospital room, giving me a concern glance before even taking a step forward after they stood onto there feet. I nodded at them to go and they nodded before walking out the door.

 _ **3rd POV**_

"You have a support animal?" Dr. Frome said kindly but curiously, looking at Josh as Tyler sat next to him as Josh nodded as they were walking down the hall to Dr. Frome's office. They were going to discuss on how his hospital department could help Marinette farther.

"Anxiety" Josh said and Dr. Frome nodded in understanding, he had treated a bunch of patients that had it or something similar. As he opened his office door, waving for the boys to come in and take a seat.

"Does Marinette have anxiety too?" Dr. Frome said and Tyler shook his head, as the doctor took a seat behind his desk, clasping his hands casually.

"We had her checked out for that, and she doesn't" Tyler explained furthermore and Dr. Frome nodded again.

"I'm going to ask you two some questions so I can determine how the hospital can further help Miss. Dupain-Cheng" Dr. Frome said and both of the boys nodded, Josh petting Jims head softly.

"How do you know her?" He asked. This time, Josh spoke up as they sat down on the two chairs across from the slightly messy desk.

"We were good friends with one of her friends, he is the bass's in a band called Fall Out Boy and one day we got the chance to go on a warped tour with them and another one of our friends band just after Marinette, David, Kelly and Devin got out of highschool." Josh expanded and the Doc nodded in understanding.

"Did or does she go to college?" He asked and Tyler nodded.

"Yes, we convinced her to go and study music in the same campus as the rest of there band, they wanted to stay close together." He explained and Dr. Frome nodded again then took a small breath.

"Did you know about the self harm?" Dr. Frome asked and they both shrugged gently but sadly.

"We knew that she had depression so, we took her to a hospital to get her properly diagnosed, but she also said that she stopped cutting just before her first year of middle school where she attended the rest of here, in Paris. But it came back, and this was the first time she cut in years. It took us all by surprise to be honest" Tyler explained, and the Doc nodded in understanding and looked at Tyler in curiousness.

"You seem to know a lot, well, more than most people when there kids had suicide attempts" He said as Tyler and Josh nodded. They both knew what it was like to be in Marinette's shoes.

"Yes, its kinda why we started our band. To help the people that are struggling and sometimes to spread awareness of it." Tyler said as Josh nodded. Dr. Frome nodded too. with a smile on his face. He liked the idea of people trying to spread awareness about issues that can be fatal in the end of the day. After all, more people than you think have it.

"Ok, and the last one is how did she stop before. You said that she stopped her first year of middle school, correct?" He said and Josh nodded glancing at Tyler, as he believed that he was a lot better at explaining things then him.

"Me and one of my other buddy's named Gerard helped her stop, we gave her a red and black rubber band and we told her to snap it when she felt the urge. I thought, it worked for me," He said, glancing onto his black tattoo on his wrist were he did the same in his late teen early adult years, then afterwards he got the tattoo, then he finished

"Maybe it'll work for her," Tyler looked down to his lap and the Doc nodded again.

"Ok, I think we should keep Marinette doing her concerts and stuff, but surround her tightly with friends and family that loves her and look out for her, making sure she doesn't try it again. Make her feel love every and all the time." He said and Josh and Tyler gave a small smile and nodded in agreement.

"Were going to the reading festival, it's a huge music festival down in London, us and the rest of our friends and family will be there to perform, so that will be perfect." Josh said, s,idling gratefully at Tyler. He was pretty excited for the festival, as was the rest of them and Dr, Frome nodded, this was exactly what she needed.

"That's perfect," He said, standing up from his chair and Tyler and Josh did the same.

"Thank you for helping her" Tyler said genuinely, and Dr. Frome nodded and gave a warm smile.

"Its no problem, it's my job" He said, opening the door as all three of them plus Jim walked out and back to where No Lead, Alya and Nino still were.

 **Ugh school is making me dead (my Science teacher doesn't even teach and he's wondering why I'm falling the class, like Gee idk teach it's** _**totally because I want to fail**_ **the damn class(note my sarcasm)...)**

 **Any-who... i might go back and edit the earlrr chappters just a** **small** **warning for yah guys or whatever**

 **Happy days to you all and crap, thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 22

— **I'm the last one that you'll ever remember—**

— **And I'm trying to find my peace of mind—**

— **Behind these two white highway lines—**

— **when the city goes silent—**

— **the ringing in my ears gets violent—**

 **Jet Pack Blues By Fall Out Boy**

 _ **A/N strongly recommending listening to the songs that the characters same in the story as there singing it and your reading it...**_

 _ **David's POV**_

I sighed and stared at Marinette, she was regaining some colour in her skin. But, my mind couldn't help but race. Paging trough our best and worst memories together, as both Ladybug and Marinette and as me, both as Dallas and as Red Fox.

That time when we first met were she was staying over at me and Devins mothers house, she [there mother] wasn't home at the time and Marinette thought that my room was an guest room so when I got back that night from hockey practice, we both got quite a scare (both of us screaming in surprise). Both of us were clearly startled of the other person surprised visit.

Then there was that other time were it was our first date about a little less then a year after that. We were both as awkward that we almost got kicked out of the ice cream shop because the store worker was getting annoyed at all of our failures of creating halfway decent small talk.

Then there was the time were we had our first kiss, which was totally Kelly's and Devins fault, I guess they were tired of us trying to get our feelings out to each other.

Then there was the time were Marinette broke the news to the band that she had to go to Paris as she was transferred in the foster system. I was heart broken, as we had just started dating about a month prior but, I was happy for her at the same time. I knew how much she hated that orphanage and the people there.

Then that was also were she came back as Ladybug, she loved saving people as Ladybug almost as much as she loved singing. Still in a way, she was still saving lives when she was singing and producing music.

Then after she came back and the band got back together I gave her the silver promise ring the one that she wore in her ring finger from that time on. The promise was that I would always be there for her, even if we break up and I say I wouldn't, because I knew that we would still be there for each other, even then. We had been through too much just to break that off.

Then when the band got more and more popular, we got the offer to go on a warped tour were we met Tyler, Josh, and manny other musicians that our our family now. That was by far the best time of our lives.

And now we were here, on tour, in Paris, in a hospital. I would do anything to have us back with the rest of the two bands. Safe in the venue getting the lighting system ready and perfect for the concert.

With all these thoughts running trough my head and tears falling slowly from my eyes, I couldn't handle this, if she had died back there. Me holding as the life drained out of her body. It broke me, and if she Really I'd die, I didn't even what to think what would happen to me. To our family. To Paris. To the band. God, with all the 'what if's' flying around my thoughts, it wasn't helping nor healthy. But to be honest, how could I not?

But, against all odds, her cold hand in mine. Her laying in a hospital bed, having blood having to be pumped back into her body. _She_ of all people didn't deserve this, no one did to be honest. The girl who flew trough the air in an spotted get-up, saving people in her spare time.

As I glanced around the room for the first time since I laid eyes on Marinette, I realized that everyone had stepped out of the room, which was now empty. I smiled faintly at there consideration then looked back to Marinette, who was still laying still, her miraculous and promising ring that I gave her, shining on her ring finger and ears. I was happy that the doctors left them on her when whoever were changing her into her papery looking hospital gown, Tikki And Trix was with Kelly and Devin. The look on my girlfriends face looked slightly more tense then before. Like she was having a bad dream, and soon I found that m6 lips were moving. _**(A/N This is 'Savour' By Black Veld Brides)**_

" **I never meant to be the one**

 **Who kept you in the dark**

 **But now I know my wounds are sewn**

 **Because of who you are"** I sang quietly, I always knew she loved this song. And at this moment, I thought it was kinda fitting. I also hoped it would calm my mind.

" **I will take this burden on**

 **And become the wholly one**

 **But remember I am human**

 **And I'm bound to sing this song"** I sing, taking a deep breath, smiling dryly at her sleeping figure.

' _She is only sleeping'_ I reminded myself, and I hated that I had to.

" **So hear my voice, remind you not to bleed"** I sang, then went on, my thoughts calming down a small bit.

" **I am h-here"** I sing my voice cracking from the dryness of my throat, tilting my head as I heard my voice breaking a small bit in the end. 'How long had it been since we got here?' I thought uselessly, knowing deep in my heart that I really didn't care what time it was, as long as Marinette was here, alive and next to me I was going to be fine.

I stared at her fluffy eyelashes, I always loved how she was short and had to look up at me through them when we hugged, kissed or even just stood next to each other. Or how I had to bend down to pick her up to kiss her. My thoughts stayed on these little happier things as I sang the rest of the song, my voice breaking occasionally.

About ten minutes after I finished the song, Dr. Bloom came in, giving me a small sentimental smile and removing the tube that was pumping blood into it.

I glanced at the door, which had an small window on it. Dr. Frome and the guys were back from his office and were talking to Alya, Kelly, Devin and Nino. They all looked understanding, but maybe a small bit of concern in there too.

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V**_

I woke up hearing a competitive beeping sound.

That was all I could think about.

The annoying beeping.

I slowly blinked open my eyes as pure white of what I guessed was the ceiling, I wanted to tell David to make it stop. But I felt chills rush up my spine. I wasn't in the hotel bed, home, nor my bunk on the bus. Where the heck was I then? As my hands stated to feel a small bit clammy, I felt my senses peeken out of panic.

I turned my head to the right to see I wasn't at the hotel, nor the bus or even home. But I relaxed at the sight of David, holding my hand, sitting in a rather uncomfortable looking chair that didn't seem to bother him, looking blankly out the window of the Smokey grey evening? I think it is evening?

"D-David..Where are we?" I croaked out, my voice scraggly and my throat dry. His head snapped over to look at me, and his eyes widened, tears were forming back in them, I could tell that he had been cry just by the cracked look in his light forest green eyes.

"Your in the hospital." He said quietly, reaching his hand out and pushing my hair back from my face.

"Why?" I asked, tilting my head slightly, it was true I didn't remember at the moment.

"You—" He started , then it all came rushing back.

The blade,

Dema,

The blood,

David crying desperately,

and my regret.

I tried to sit up, only to be stopped by a sharp pain from my left arm that I was using to push up, along with stiffness. I let out a soft hiss, and David pushed me back down in the rather scratchy bed, gently.

"Careful, You have 13 stitches in your arm, one is in one of your main arteries, they—" He said, but he trailed off and took a deep breath, he spoke quickly when he was nervous, and right now nerves were getting the best of both of us.

"They had to put you into surgery. I-I'm so happy your alive." He said softly, squeezing his eyes shut and gripping my hand as his tears fell as did my own. I blinked back tears of pain and disappointment from my eyes. I did regret it. I really did.

"It hurts.." I whimpered.

"I know..." He said rubbing soft circles on the back of my right hand, looking down

"Do you think..." I asked, but was stopped by a cough, my cough.

"When you were holding me, I-I felt something" I said and David nodded his head, urging me to continue.

"It was like a pit in my stomach, it felt like I just killed a baby hamster" I said truthfully and David smiled softly and nodded

"W-was it regret?" He offers in a whisper, somehow I didn't notice before but, his clothing were wrinkled and his hair was a mess, he looked tired. Bags weren't all the way under his eyes yet, but pretty dang close.

"Something like that" I said, then shrugged uselessly, but somehow the aching in my arm worsened. I winced and David looked at me with raw concern in his soft eyes.

"Do you want me to call the nurse for some pain medication?" He asked, His emotional eyes showing worry for me and only me, I shook my head 'no', and grit my teeth.

"Ok.." He said, I could tell he didn't believe me, but excepted my decision.

Then his phone started ringing, making me jump.

He grunted and grabbed his phone, flipping it on. As he smiled slightly, moving so he was sitting on the end of my hospital bed, I sighed as my vision cleared out of its blurry-ness, letting out all of the stress and looked up at the ceiling.

"Here, they wanted to talk to you" David said smiling softly to me as he handed me his phone. It was a FaceTime, with Brendon [Urie], he had worried look on his face, but looked overjoyed to see me as was I him, even if it was just on a phone screen.

"Hey Mari, I hope you feel better soon. I heard what happened." Brendan said softly shifting a seer in what I recognized as his gaming chair in his recording studio in his house, back in L.A.

"Buttttt, I do bring good news!" Brendon continued happily, changing the topic, probably seeing both of our slight discomfort of it, there was only rare times were me and Brendon talked sentimentality on a phone or computer. We liked to do any talking with emotional thing in person, it was just preferred between the two of us.

"What it, Urie?" I said, not even trying to fight of a smile and a small giggle.

"Oooo looks like Gerard he's got his work cut out for him when defending his title as the sass queen when we see you at reading in two days" He said and I laughed, and David smiled from his spot in front of me.

"Wait wait, did you just say you guys are going to reading?!" I said, my obnoxious smile growing in my face making him laugh harder.

"Heyyyy, I wanted to tell Herrr" A jokingly whiny voice came from in front of Brendon that I couldn't see as they weren't on camera, but I knew the voice as the one and only Frank Lero.

"Frank?!" I said as he popped in the view of the camera.

"Boo" He said making me laugh more, ignoring the now constant aching in my arm as we continue to talk, David joining in sometimes, but looking over me to make sure that I was at no discomfort.

 _ **Huh, hey guys! Sooo I have decided on how I am going to wrap this story up! Idk if it will be soon or a year from now but eh.**_

 _ **Anyway I have also decided to do an MLB dance AU (it will only be like ten chapters) to introduce the main characters and some of the back story (yes, I over think my story's a lot, you can judge).**_

 _ **Then I'll probably do an Adopted by Pete Wentz (with an MLB dance Au twist) next, then a an Danger Days universe fic kinda piggybacking off of that. Then maybe an Adopted by Andy Biersack, of corse a few others sprinkled in along the way (Percy Jackson or something probably, I already have one of those started on my qoutiv too not as bad as the one down there \/).**_

 _ **There is also this one other story called 5-1-N-3-R-G-Y that I have been rewriting and editing (rlly liking it so far), that an edited version is on my qoutiv and it sucks sooo yay maybe I'll post that too once it's all done.**_

 _ **Anyway thanks for reading this fic and this A/N,**_

 _ **Byeeee**_

 _ **P.S SORRY FOR THE KINDA DEPRESSING CHAPTERS, I HOPE THIS ONE KINDA LIGHTEN IT UP A BIT, I PROMISE IT WILL BE AS HAPPY AS THAT ONE FARRET THAT IS GETTING PATTED ON THE HEAD THAT I SEE EVERYWHERE,**_


	25. Chapter 23

—You are out of my mind—

—you aren't seeing my side—

—you waste all this time trying to get to me—

—but you are out of my mind—

Not Today

By Twenty Øne Piløts

 _ **Marinette's pov**_

I sighed as I picked at the bandages on my arm, Tyler was filling out the paperwork to get me released from the hospital and Josh was helping him. Alya, Nino, Kelly Devin and David were all sitting in my hospital room with me as we mindlessly typed away on our phones, we had been sitting here for about a little less then a hour now. We were all too tired to enter an conversation and we all knew what happened and felt no need to speak of it at this time. And honestly, I was grateful for that.

Kelly's phone made a vibrating sound in her hand, she gave a quiet apology and scanned through the message. She read the message and rolled her eyes at her phone as Josh, Jim, Dr. Frome and Tyler walked into the room.

"Hello Marinette, how are you feeling?" Dr. Frome asked and I smiled at him softly

"Better" I said simply but truthfully, I smiled as we all shut off our phones and focus on the doctor.

"Well, you are all ready to go, I just warn you to be careful with your arm for the time being, we don't want the stitch's coming back out. And I have prescribed you antidepressants, you will take one once a day" He said, holding out an white paper bag with a receipt stapled to it, Kelly smiled as she took it and thanked him.

"Thank you" I said, standing up with some help from Dr. Frome once. Once I was too my feet, he handed me a black and white backpack. It was fully black with our 'No Lead' white logo **(A/N I think I said this before but there band logo is that story cover)** on it, with 'Property of' above the rounded rectangle it in bold white letters matching the words of the logo. I recognized it as my backpack that I brought on the tour.

I took it and looked in it, it was some clean clothes, I assume that Devin ran back to the hotel to get.

"No problem, it's my job. Feel free to come to me if there is anything you need." He said and I smiled and nodded as he walked out the door so I could get changed in the bathroom that was attached onto the hospital room.

As I closed the bathroom door, I looked into the mirror. God, I look like death. My hair was a mess and tangled, my skin was almost too rosy, and I looked tired.

 _Your ugly, no one what's you_ Dema hissed and my eyes stung as my unzipped my backpack.

' _If I don't want to stay alive for myself, I might as well just stay alive for them'_ I thought as my eyes widened, that's was what I was looking for.

Now the thing is, the first song that I have ever wrote—I wrote it when I was just 12—is unfinished still to this day, seven years later.

I had all of the song written but I felt as if it needed an opening to it, kinda like in 'Sleep' by My Chemical Romance, the speaking opening. As I dug through my bag, I found my notebook.

It was a normal battered composition notebook that was black with white speckles on it that you would get from target or something, but it was were I wrote down all my potential song ideas (all of them never got published because of nerves), and other idea for tours and concerts.

I clicked my pen and flipped about 3rd of the way through the pages were I had the song lyrics spiralled out messily on a few pages. I wrote it down quickly in pen on the heading part on the top of the page, before it slipped my mind.

I smiled at it as I slipped the notebook back by my laptop which was in it's sleeve in the back of the bag, putting the pen in one of the other pockets of it.

As I grabbed the clothing that was in the backpack, I grinded slightly. I could tell that Devin picked this out as I pulled the soft fabric of a black sweater out, then a light grey cotton dress with a collar on it. I smiled and slipped off the uncomfortable paper-like hospital gown, being careful of the bandage on my left arm and slipped on my undergarments then some black shorts then the dress.

For as long as I could remember I always wore shorts or leggings under a dress no matter the length of it. I slipped on the long sleeved sweater over the dress so that the skirt and collar showing, as I slipped on some black ankle combat boots with no heel to them (which I was grateful for) as I shifted my hand around the bag pack and grasped my hand around my hairbrush.

I wince as I tugged the brush one last time through my long hair, finally calling it good to put back up in there usual braids.

Once I was done doing my hair—deciding I looked mostly presentable—I walking out into the waiting room with my bag slug over my right shoulder.

—the next day—

"Now, I think the others are waiting, Kelly said that she has an announcement" Tyler said standing up from the couch and offering me a hand, which I took gratefully. We were both sitting backstage in Tyler and Josh's dressing room, we just got done with show practice (we'll have another concert the day after tomorrow and then that same night we get into the bus head off and leave Paris, sadly. Tyler and Josh would also be parting ways with us as well), and putting together the stage lights.

"Whats up Kell?" I say as me and Tyler both walked into the 'No Lead' dressing room, looking around at everyone who was seated on the couch and Kelly who was standing in front of everyone with her Ipad in hand.

"I have news" She said, makinging me giggle and Tyler laugh a bit as we both walked over to the couch that my 3/4ths of No Lead were all spiralled out on.

"Alright Kell, drop it on us" Devin said, making David laugh as I snorted as me and Tyler both sat down, me moving Devins legs from the middle cushion and onto my lap, making Kelly smile, minding my feet so I wouldn't accidentally kick Josh or Jim, who were both lying on the floor, Jims head on Josh's chest.

"That sounds weird, Sis. Anyway, yeah what's up?" David said, directing the last part to Kelly and David rolled his eyes sitting on the arm of the couch, next to Tyler.

"The GTG radio wants to interview all of us, today at 5:30 P.M sharp, so we'll get into a Uber and to the radio station at 5:00, and it is about 12 right now and we have five full hours to kill so any ideas?" Kelly says, reading off of her IPad some as I flip my head on David's shoulder, I really disliked interviews when I wasn't in the mood for them, other then the point that were just people who play in a band.

"What about we go to the museum or a park or something?" Josh said from his spot on the floor as Jim's head perked up at the sound of 'Park' and Kelly nodded, liking the idea.

"I like it, any objections?" Kelly said looking around as everyone shook there head 'no'.

"Alright, well I'll go get my bag 'n stuff." Kelly said, making a code word for the Kwami's who were in the room on top one of the closets, Tyler and Josh as far as I knew don't know about the 5 heroine's of Paris, nor whos behind the mask's.

 **Review, like, follow?**


	26. Chapter 24

_**Marinette's P.O.V**_

As we all piled in the elevator, all of us laughing and talking we got out on the lobby floor and made our way do the door, I let everyone go ahead of me while I dropped back to walk with Kelly, falling into rhythm with her strides easily. We were going to go to the park that me and Alya hung out at sometimes after school, then we were going to go to the museum at the Louvre.

"Did you get some food for the Kwami's incase of a Ackuma?" I asked and Kelly nodded, as I caught a glimpse of Tikki peak her small head out of the bag and wink me. I smiled back warmly at her and wink subtly back.

"Yeah, the leftover croissants Tom and Sabein forced us to take" Kelly said giggling a little, making me do the same. They both fussed over how thin we were because of shows and touring—it takes a lot out of you and you half to whack if your eating enough—like they used to do with Adrien when he was on his strict modeling diet.

"Hey Mariii!" I squealing noise came from behind me, I turned around and as did the rest of the band's, to the voice to see Chloe.

"Hey Chloe, whats up?" I say as she approaches us, strutting with her white heels that looked rather expensive, until she was in front of me and we all paused our walk to stand in the middle of the hotel lobby.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you guys in so long! Who's they?" She said enthusiastically at the first sentence as we both hugged, then she pointed her perfectly manicured finger to Tyler and Josh, Jim—who was sitting patiently on the floor as Josh held his leash.

"Oh yeah, Chloe this is Tyler and Josh and the doggo there is Jim." I say smiling gestring to them to their respective names. Chloe nodded, a big smile on her face as the boys awkwardly waved at her.

"Are they in the band-thingy too?" Chloe asked and I shrugged and shook my head at the same time.

"We have our own band." Tyler says and Chloe nodded, in understanding the big smile still plastered on her flawless—her makeup I mean—face.

"Hey and I just wanted to talk to you about the GTG Musical Awards and if you have guys have anything to wear to it?" Chloe asked and I gave a confused look, an award show?

"An Award show?" I say, it sounding more as a question and Chloe nodded, as she was called over my a short guy that looked like one of those Instagram models.

'Must be her boyfriend' I thought as she left the group to go talk to him for a second before walking back.

"Didn't our manager say something about that, it's tomorrow night right? Here in Paris too?" Josh said and Tyler nodded.

 _ **(A/N Ok I feel like this is getting kinda confusing but here's a rundown on it:**_

 _ **The Interview is that day, then the award show the day after that then there is the last show in Paris, then they'll leave.**_

 _ **Hope that clears some things up!)**_

"Why are we just hearing about this now?" Devin asked and Kelly shrugged sadly, she was working so hard to keep this tour in check but one person couldn't possibly do the work of three people.

"Well now you know about it now, it's going to take place in the grand Lé Papillion ballroom, I'll be there about three hours before the ceremony starts to help get you guys ready, then" Chloe said then walked to another room with the guy following as they entered a casual conversation, sending a small kind smile back to us.

"Well, then…" I say and David chuckles and shakes his head, grabbing my right hand, inner lacing our fingers.

"No offence Kelly, but I think we should get a manager." David says and Devin nodded.

"No no, I'm with ya D" Kelly said sighing rubbing her temples, she has been working so hard with her job with the band, with me making sure I'm all good, organizing interviews and answering emails.

"Ok, let's work on that issue later. The park anyone?" Devin offered and we all nodded in agreement, going out into the streets of Paris.

—

"Woh look at that!" Devin whistled as we entered the park to see the Chat Noir and Ladybug statue, Huh it was bigger then I remembered.

"Who are they?" Josh asked as we walked over to the statue to get a better look at it.

"Thats Chat Noir and Ladybug, there the heroes of Pairs from Hawkmoth" Kelly said, gazing up at the statue.

"Like L.A's Ladybug and Hawkmoth?" Tyler said and I nodded,

"She must have lived here before she appeared in L.A with the other heros" Devin said shrugging, sending me a quiet smile which I snorted quietly at.

"Huh, I didn't know that. Cool" Tyler said as a almost short girl, no older than 14 maybe just barely 15 walked over to us.

"Hi, your No Lead and Twenty Øne piløts…." She said trailing off, clutching her phone that had blue and black earbuds plugged into it and wrapped around the phone that had a grey, black and rainbow metallic case on it. She was wearing some blue jean shorts and a grey shirt with a camo flannel over it with matching black converse, she also had braces, blue/green-gold eyes, and thick but curly light brown hair that only fell past her shoulders.

"Yeah, we are! What's your name?" David asked happy and I smiled, David always had a talent with communicating to our fans (not to mention kids and teens).

"Emily. My name's Emily" She said smiling shyly tucking some of her hair behind her left ear, gaining some confidence but still gripping onto her phone.

"Well Emily, do you want a picture?" David asked cheerfully and the girl gave a cheesy smile and nodded her head vigorously handing him her phone, shoving her earbuds in her pocket as we all crowded around (while staying in the camera frame) and David snapped the photo and handed the phone back to the girl.

"Thank yo—" She started but was cut off by yelling, all of our heads snapped up to see what looked like a couple fighting and pointing at map. There was a blond woman and a man in a hat, behind them there was a tall boy—maybe just over 6 foot—with blond hair who only looked to be about 16 and another way shorter boy that only looked to be 12 with a stocking cap on staring at there phones, acting as of the adult's fought all the time and this had adapted into a normal occurrence at this point.

"Oh god, not again" Emily said unelsy, looking at the couple.

"Do you know them, sweety?" Kelly asked, her eyes removed from the couple and to focus on Emily's uneasy posture.

"Yeah, you could say that. There my Dad and Step-Mom. Sometimes, they don't get along very well." She sighs and looks back up at us, the spark dimensioning in her multi-colored eyes.

"Thank you for the photo, but I probably have to go back to them, it was very nice meeting you guys though. Oh and thank you both for the music, its helped a lot." She said before anyone else could say anything. David gave her a hug and we all smiled at her as she walked towards her family. I felt a pang of sadness for the girl, she seemed so kind.

It's wickedly funny how even the most gentle people were given the hardest lives to live. Maybe that's what made them so kind and gentle, by just knowing what it felt like to feel the constant judgment first hand.

"Well I think we better get going to the Museums bef-" Devin sighed as there was rumbling; then a crash.

My head snapped up at the sound, a purple light flashed and blinding me. Then came a white flash, making me stumble and fall into someone, who clutched onto my arms, when I opens my eyes I saw that it was Devin.

My eyes widened as I looked around, everyone around up was on the ground, like we were, but passed out.

Emily was standing in front of the taller boy and the other shorter one, the boys looked scared and fighting there eyes opened, but Emily seemed to have a pretty good idea on what was happening for a tourist. She knew that they were all in danger, and her family was passed out like the rest of the people in sight.

"Oh my god, why now" I heard Kelly curse, and glance over from her spot on the grass to Tyler and Josh who were both looking around trying to find out what happened as Jim was sniffing Josh to make sure he was ok.

I would have awhed at it, but now wasn't the time. Then my eyes landed on David, who was trying to sit up groggily. I crawled over to him quickly as Devin was going over to help Tyler, Josh, Devin and Jim. David massaged the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut, slightly grunting.

"Now No One Will Ever See My Broken Hearts Pieces Again!" A feminine voice rang out through the streets of The city. I unfocusedly glanced at Emily, she was crouched low to the ground, her head facing the grass of the park and her eyes squeezed shut as if she was getting a major migraine. She grunted and pulled her hand up on the brick wall that both of her brothers were leaning against but passed out now and there phones left abandoned as Emily was left trying to steady herself.

"Akuma" I whisper, as they came into view. It was a female in fact, she had short blond hair that when just below her chin and a blue dress that when down to her knees with purple ribbons hanging of if it that went down to about the middle of her lower leg, that was covered by boots that were a slightly lighter shade of purple then her ribbons. She also had a wand shaped stick in her hand that was a silver color that had what looked to be a gold medal swirled into it and a pink diamond shaped gem on the bottom of it and the same tone of pink ribbon on the other side that was about 8 feet long, like a lasso in one of those old western movies that I used to watch as a kid in the orphanage that looked like they were made in the early 1800's.

"Akuma? In Paris?" Tyler repeated, opening his eyes to look my way. My eyes were unfocused just like the rest of the groups, probably the only reason that our eyes hadn't shut down by now was the extensive training we had with the bright stage lights on us almost every night on tour. But that didn't explain why Emily was still awake?

"Yeah, I'll explain everything later. You guys need to get inside now." I say seriously, as we all got mostly up and I scanned for the closest building, a office building, that had workers crowding at the windows, trying to see what was going on with most others passed out.

"Kelly, I need you to take them to that office building there, get Emily there too. The rest of us will meet you there" I said urgently, still staying low to the ground as I nodded to the next building over and to the roof of it. Kelly nodded, and got up then took Tyler's and Josh's, who was still holding onto Jim's leash tightly, and rushed them over to Emily and took all of them into the office building.

 **And Hawkmoth strikes againnnnnn... lolz**


	27. Chapter 25

— **And they all march on to the drumbeat—**

— **And they all march on—**

— **Here's to the lonely hearts and the ones that never change—**

— **Here's to the failed starts and the song remains the same—**

— **We will carry on without their lonely hearts—**

 **Ballad of the Lonely Hearts**

 **By Black Veil Brides**

 _ **Marinette's pov**_

I watched them intel they were all safely in the building before I turned to David and Devin, who had there Kwami's floating by their heads. Tikki, Trixx and Pollen and the two band members left, were all looking at me for my signal.

"It's not safe to transform here." I say and they both nod, as I start scanning the area for a alleyway or a empty building.

"There" David said, pointing to a alleyway that had a beautiful painted mural of the lit up Eiffel tower with Chat Noir and me as Ladybug around it. I nodded as we all got to our feet and shot of across the park and into the safety of the alleyway. I couldn't see the akuma anymore but, I could hear her cruel laughter about a block or so away.

 _Your going to fail anyway, just let Hawk Moth win._ I took a deep breath and looked Tikki in the eye as she smiled encouragingly giving me some confidence and pushed Dema down, well atleast to the back of my mind.

"You good?" Devin said, looking at me with concern in her eyes and I nodded quietly. Then there was a bright—but not as bright as the white flash from the Akuma—glow, as this one was orange.

"Are you sure?" Red Fox (David) said, as he just got done transforming. I nodded and smiled at him again as a yellow glow went off as Devin transformed into Queen Bee, then me into the beloved heroine, Ladybug.

"Let's do this" Devin said, jumping to the building that was to the right of the ally, to hopefully get a look to were the Akuma was. Me and David followed her, closely as we ran across the rooftops to see all of the civilians of Paris were knocked out and laying out in odd positions along the sidewalks and parks of the city.

"Were probably not knocked out because of the constant exposure of stage lights when we tour." I noted and Red Fox (David) nodded as we ran and jumped onto a lower rooftop were we had a birds eye view of the Akuma. The Akuma in a way, seemed to be happy to look down at all of the civilians who were unconscious and didn't looked to be regaining consciousness it anytime soon.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that the Akuma is in the stick thingy" Queen Bee (Devin) said nodding to the lasso-stick thing that was grasped in a cement tight grip in her—the Akuma's—hand. The three of us were crouched down behind the small edge that was on the buildings roof that was about 2 ½ feet tall so the Akuma couldn't spot us _**(pun unintended)**_ , but we could, her easily.

"And I'm with ya, Bug #2" Red Fox (David) says glancing to me, giving a humorous smile.

"You wanna take it away, or should we wait for Jade (Kelly)?" Queen Bee (Devin) said, pulling her head down from view as she looked at me, my eyes probably showing determination.

"Lets distract her, but we need to be careful of the flash's. Just because we got through it once, doesn't mean we can again. Plus if we go down, I'm not sure that Chat will be willing to help after the Eiffel tower incident or even if he did avoid the flash's." I explained, wincing a little at my mention of the last runin with Chat Noir.

 _He probably wants nothing to do with you._ Dema hissed and I growled at his words a small bit, as a hand was placed on my shoulder. I relaxed a little when I found that it was Queen Bee's (Devin's), her brown hair was fluffy and half pinned up with her miraculous, she was giving a comforting smile as I nodded at her. No words needed to be said, we knew what we needed to do.

"Let's do this" I say, the three of us made our way down the building and landed a several yards from the Akuma, who wiped around quickly and hissed at us, as the purple/pink Hawk Moth logo appeared on her face. I knew that meant he was talking to her, and the team knew it too.

Before anything was said, the victim snapped her whip violently as it grew in length as Queen Bee (Devin) was quick to react as she grabbed her own black and yellow yo-y and deflected it, a little smirk that playing on her lips.

There was a small thump next go me as my head turned to see Jade Turtle (Kelly), with her miraculous activated and her chocolate eyes shining brightly. As our eyes connected I gave her a questioning glance and she nodded silently, signaling that Tyler, Emily, Josh and Jim were safe. The exchanged only took about 3 seconds, but in that time the Akuma decided to let lose her rippon weapon as we all took a defence stance, caching me slightly off guard, but Jade (Kelly) threw her shield, saving me from getting tied in by the almost annoyingly glittery pink ribbon and I don't mind the color pink, well it's one of my favorite colors really.

"Thanks Jade," I say quickly as the Akuma hissed again tried to attack us again, but with the four of us, she was getting frustrated more, and quickly.

"I think we should get the Akuma, or if you want to give it to us that would be good too?" Red (David) said razing a eyebrow and shrugging slightly at the Akuma and it's useless attacks at us when we were together in a team. As the Akuma tried to take his lyre away from him as he threw it up in the air and ducked so that the wip lashed out in the air in between him and his weapon. As soon as the whip retracted he stood to his feet and caught his lyre.

The Akuma growled and swung her whip up in the air, creating another blinding wave of light, making my duck my head down instinctively and close my eyes tightly.

"Gah" I heard Queen Bees (Devin's) voice, as she rubbed her temples as a splitting headache set in on me and the rest of the team.

"Let's get this done and over with" I said through gritted teeth, it felt like a ice prick encased with thumbtacks had been smashed just right behind my eyes, if you know what I mean.

"I agree on that one" Red (David) said as we all got up, Jade (Kelly) using her forcefield to protect us while I activated my lucky charm.

—

As I collected the Akuma and purified it, saying the 'bye bye, little butterfly' like I always did—it was one of the things that never changed—, the rest of the band's miraculous beeped and Chat Noir un-extended his baton and put it back in its place on his back.

"Meet you back at the station?" Devin asked and I nodded at her as they all jumped away to go find Tyler, Josh, Jim and Emily, probably going to reunite her with her family.

"Thanks Chat Noir," I say once they disappeared through the buildings, turning to him as he nodded silently. He hadn't spoken a word to me throughout the fight, but he was there. And we couldn't of done it without him being there.

"And sorry for last week, t-there was just too much going on and I—" I said, tears forming at my eyes but not falling to my trademark spotted mask, as my eyes landed on my left wrist. You couldn't see the bandages, nor the stitches as I was still in my Ladybug suit the looks of the self inflicted wound were burned in my memory.

"No, no. It's fine, it's my fault I was harsh and didn't let you tell your full story. Do you want to go to the tower and talk?" He offered awkwardly but truthfully, looking around at all of the civilians that were gaining consciousness again. I nodded as we both shot up to the tower with the help of my yo-yo and his baton.

"I lied" I said ashamedly, as Chat looked at me as we both stood before each other, on the top of the tower, his blond eyebrow raised but he stayed quite.

"I never turned in my earrings, I uh I was moved" I say and he nodded, a brief look of confusion on his face but he didn't say anything once again, probably waiting to ask questions whenever I finished, unlike most of the interviewers did.

"I went to L.A where-where I'm originally from." I say and he nodded, I hoped that I wasn't giving out too much information.

"But why come back here then? Isn't LA where dreams come true or something, don't they say that?" He asked curiously, like a cat. I smiled at him and laughed lightly, sometimes they did say that 'dreams come true' there but more time then not you would—depending on the neighborhood you were in—get jumped.

"I had some friends here that I wanted to see, it wasn't only you who I disappeared from" I say, laughing bitterly, thinking of how I had also disappeared from Alya, Nino and all the people in our class. It was a twisted way to deal with guilt but I did it anyway.

"Your civilian life, too?" He offered and I nodded, looking out over the midday sun. My eyes still were slightly unfocused from the harsh lights of the Akumas effective power and it had to be about three o'clock now. I had two and a half hours till I needed to be at the interview.

"Yes, I'm an orphan." I say maybe a little too bluntly and his eyes widened a bit.

"Wow, I'm sorry" He said in realization, and I nodded my head dully and shrugged it didn't really bother me much now since I had all the family I could ask for, blood related or not. There was silence between us for a a few seconds.

"Today I met this girl, she was no older than 14." I started off randomly, sitting down cross legged as Chat did the same, except his legs were extended out in front of him. Him listening contently to my story.

"She was kind and somewhat short" I say smiling, thinking about Emily.

"So like you?" He said chuckling, I could tell that he was joking but telling the truth at the same time. I swatting his bicep lightly while laughing on my own, he was right, I did see some of myself in her—and not just our heights.

"Yeah, I did see some of myself in her" I say, looking up from the metal of the tower and to my heroin partner.

"Then there was a couple, they were bickering and almost yelling at each other. She said that they were her Dad and her Step-Mom, then there were two boys—her brothers I suppose—behind them, they were both on there phones acting as if this was a normal occurrence." I said and Chat nodded gravely, making me remember the times were he told me about his father. It bugged me to be honest, that should never be a normal occurrence that you just adapt to, they were yelling at each other.

"And it made me think, there was this lyric that was told to me by uhh, by a friend" I say, telling that the lyric was written by me was too much information, even if it wasn't even being recorded yet, much less being released.

"What did it say?" He asked, letting me take my time, completely by passing my stuttering.

"It was, " _I'll try to help you out the best I can, In one hand this pen, And the other this frayed notebook. But you must to do the rest, I know you can. If you go, I'll keep fighting"._ " I resisted, glancing at Chat, he looked to be thinking.

"What song is it from?" He asked and I shrugged, brushing off his question and he seemed to not mind and maybe even understand why I didn't reveal the title, other then it didn't even have one yet.

"It made me think of my job, both as Ladybug and my civilian job. I'm branded as the saviour, but sometimes—and I don't really like to admit this but—I need saving. Things are a lot to take in right now and I'm sorry for snapping a little and lying to you." I say, taking a small inhale and exhale. Chat nodded in understanding, probably about the heroine part, but I did see some confusion.

"So, your a doctor?" He said and I shrugged, I guess in some ways I ways, healing people through music and stuff.

"Something like that" I mumbled as I looked at the sun, it had went down some and we continued talking about how his life was going and such. It was nice, to have Chat back.

"Uh, hey Chat?" I asked and hummed in response.

"What time is it?" I ask, a little nervously as he pulled out his baton, flipping it open it reveal a black and lime green screen.

"Little after 5" He said, shutting the screen and I perked up, huff and slumped to the metal floor, my braids sprawled out next to my upper body. I was not really in the mood for getting interrogated—sorry, interviewed—today.

"Doctor stuff?" He said jokingly making me smile softly.

"Of a sort, not liking the looks of it though" I say as we both got to our feet, me unhooking my yo-yo, and Chat getting out his baton, extending it.

"Don't worry, you won't be the only one suffering, I've got a business meeting too." Chat jokes, making me smile at him.

"Adulting is hard, isn't it?" I say in a light hearted tone, laughing a small bit as Chat snorted and nodded his head.

"Indeed it is M'lady" He said, giving a mock bow before we both shared another laugh and parted ways, me to the GTG studio and Chat to wherever his meeting was.

 _ **Hey hey, thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Review?**_


	28. Chapter 26

— **So long live the reckless and the brave—**

— **I don't think I want to be saved—**

— **My song has not been sung—**

— **And long live the fast times, so come what may—**

— **I don't think I'll ever be saved—**

— **Our song has not been sung—**

— **Long live us—**

 **The Reckless and The Brave**

 **By All Time Low**

 _ **Marinette's POV**_

Once I entered the room to were the interview would be taking place, David, Kelly, and Devin looking at me worriedly.

"Tyler and Josh are in there own interview room, where were you?" Devin asked in a worrisome tone even though she had a vague idea where I was—I just took longer than I intended to but, it was good to spend some time with Chat again. I slipped open Kelly backpack to see the other kwamis, letting Tikki join them.

"There was a elderly man who needed help with directions, so I helped him" I say, zipping up the backpack gently then walking over and going Devin a hug, which she returned but was careful of my left wrist as it was still stiff.

"You are just to good for this world, Girl." Someone said from behind me, as we both released from the hug. I turned to see a red and brown haired girl that I recognized to be Alya holding a clipboard, my eyebrows raised in surprise as she giggled.

"You work here?" I asked and she nodded, walking over to a pull down screen with what I recognized as there dark green logo of the radio station scattered on it, as Alya was handed a microphone with a wire connected to the end of it as we all sat down on the couch that the band were gesterd to that was in front of the camera, Alya sitting in a different chair that matched the grey color of the couch.

"I'm interviewing you guys" She said and I smiled, maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as I originally thought.

"Ok and...were recording" One of the people said from behind the camera, as an red light blinked on the equipment.

"Hey it's Alya Ceaser from GTG studios and today I'm are here with, No Lead! Introduce yourselves if you will," Alya says, looking at the camera, then to us as I awkwardly waved at it.

"I'm Devin,"

"Kelly,"

"Marinette,"

"And I'm David."

"It's nice to have you on the show! Lets jump right in, the first question is: What drew you four into the music industry?" Alya said as I was handed a microphone and as was Kelly.

"I always thought that I would be a music and or art teacher when I was growing up, then this whole fiasco happened and yeah. But music always stuck out to me as a coping mechanism for different things and different times in my life, it stuck out to all of us really" I answer, gesturing to my band mates.

"It was like, we were playing at a small bar, then we took a break for a bit and soon we reunited. In those days it was like in the blink of an eye we were going on our first show as the opener of a warped tour. It was really crazy and it was all almost going to quickly for us to keep up, but there were people there that understood what we were doing and what we were going through to guide us. To help us keep our sanity, really." Kelly said and I nodded at her in agreement.

"Who are you most inspired by?" Alya read off from the clipboard and Devin nodded.

"Go down the line?" I offered, handing the mic to David, who was sitting next to me and he smiled, nodded then took it out of my hand

"Um, God there's so many... but the people but, Shinedown and Black Veiled Brides were really my first ones that popped into my head" He said, as he handed the mic back to me.

"NF and my boi', Andy Black. But I could literally sit here for hours, and just name off people" I say, making Devin laugh and nod her head in agreement as Kelly answered.

"Blake Shelton" Kelly said and handed her microphone to Devin.

"Ed Sheeran and Imagine Dragons" Devin said, making me laugh a little.

"Could have called that" Me and Kelly said as the same time, as we whipped out heads to look each other in the eyes while yelling 'JINX', making David, Devin and Alya laugh more.

"Oh, here's a fan submitted one by Devin_is_potato_lord, 'What's an average day like for you on the tour bus?'." Alya said, looking back up at us, looking genuinely curious as Devin and David laghed, I had no idea why 'Potato' was what she was referred to, but most of our fans called her that.

"It's practically get up at about eleven, take showers, hang out on the bus—mostly scrolling through twitter and pinterest—if were on one of the rare full travel days. But, on the days where we have a concert, then we rush to the venue in time for sound and lightning check, then warm up and practices, then perform." Kelly says.

"And last but not least and also personally my favourite…we all pass out in our bunks" She said making all of the band laugh but nod in agreement. It was true, shows really take it all out of you no matter your stamina.

"Thoughts on your fans or as you call them, 'Army of Leaders'?" Alya read from the clipboard, making me smile more and lift the microphone to my mouth.

"Oh my god there all so amazing, ugh" I blubber as Kelly laughed and agreed.

"They are the most amazing and accepting army of people I think, ever. Like if you like country music, your best friend is into rock or whatever, there is no head butting like in other singer or bands that pick on other types of music." David said as I pointed the microphone that I had to him so you could hear him in the interview.

"What is your favorite part about this line of work? What's your least favorite and Why?" Alya said and David shrugged as I took the microphone back to my face.

"My favorite part is hearing all of the Army's stories in meet-N-greets and I'll have to say my least favourite part about it is, uh..." I said, trailing off a bit and looking to the ceiling as if the answer was up there.

"Lack of sleep perhaps?" Devin put in with Kelly and hers microphone and I nodded quickly with a small smile.

"That's the one! Or not knowing what day of the week it is is also kinda sad, lots of work with schedules and stuff too." I said and shrugged as David nodded in agreement.

"What is one of your guy's favourite venues?" Alya said from her clipboard as a answer popped into my head.

"Like to perform at or to go to concerts at?" Devin asked.

"To perform at." Alya clarified and Devin nodded, flexing her fingers in thought.

"It's a small bar back home in L.A, were we first started, but other then that I think Madison Square Garden is amazing, too." David said and we all nodded in agreement.

"What advice would you have for someone wanting to follow in your footsteps?" Alya said and I bit my lip, not having a answer immediately.

"Honestly, just do what you want and feel is right. Don't follow us, don't follow anyone's 'criteria' for being you. You do what you want to do." Kelly said and we all nodded in agreement.

"But don't do murder, that's bad." Devin put in and Kelly elbowed her softly.

"Ok, let's do some more fan submission questions, because those tend to me interesting." Alya said, flipping over two sheets of paper on her clip board that was sitting on her lap.

"Oh god." Devin said as I gave a slight giggle.

" Karen_with_a_C asked, 'What is the most embarrassing thing that has happened on tour?'. " Alya read off then glanced up at us, she looked as if that she was wondering what the answer to that question too.

"Oh my god, can I tell it?!" Devin said glancing at me, which I snorted and nodded my head, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Ok, so it was like our first tour ever and it was towards the end of it. And 'ya know, we were all kinda tired but Marinette here, couldn't find her guitar. She was looking all over the bus for it in her pyjamas. Literally searching through everything, now this my all seem 'Aww dammit Mari, you lost your guitar', but—" Devin started to explain but had to pause to keep herself from laughing to hard, the rest of the band doing the same as I had my head in my hands and shook my head at the memory. I was almost to the point were I was going to pass out from lack of sleep between dealing with Hawkmoth and the tour, at this time the rest of there band didn't know that I was Ladybug and didn't have there miraculous.

"Ok, ok. Hold up I have a video!" Kelly said, once Devin failed to tell the rest of the story through her laughter as Kelly pulled out her phone from her pocket.

"Here," Kelly said extending her arm so we could all see the video.

The camera shown the back of the tour bus that we were riding on at that time and me rummaging around in my bags in a loose tank top and Ladybug printed kid pyjama pants. My hair was very messy and I still had last night's eyeliner slightly smudged around my eyes and my fathers guitar hung on it's black and red strap on my back.

"Marinette explain what's happening?" Kelly said from behind the camera and I looked up with a grown, I was tired on that day and I looked practically dead.

"I can't find my freakin guitar" I mumbled, my words slightly slurred from exhaustion as I head David snort from his spot in the doorway of the bus, he was clearly more awake then I was.

"Babe, hun. Come here," David said softly as I glanced at him with my tired eyes. As I slowly walked over to him as the bus was moving so it was kinda bumpy.

"Hum?" I say and he gave a small gentle smile and shook his head, pushing some of my side bangs out of my eyes.

"There you go!" I hurd Devin say as David slid my guitar off of my back and presented it in front of me.

"Oh my god." I said grounding and face palming, talking the guitar from David and the video ended.

"That was quality content right there" Kelly stated, shutting off her phone and we all laughed, there were way more embarrassing things of me in the depths of the internet, both as me and as Ladybug that had somehow been posted there over the years.

"Here's another fan submitted one; If David and Marinette were to have kids and let Devin and Kelly name them, what would there names be?" Alya said and I and David both snorted as Devin did a 'uhhhmmm' sound in the microphone.

"Not sure, what about Kelly and Devin Jr.?" Devin said jokingly and Kelly shook her head, laughing some.

"Yep, that's it you got us." David said as I shook my head.

"Good names, next question: Who's the last one out of there bunk in the mornings?" Alya said and I raised my hand making the rest of us laugh.

"How did you feel when the band blew up?" Alya said and David handed me the microphone.

"I think that when the band got blew up, this uh 'separation' type thing happened. When we sorta evolved into a name that people knew around the world instead of just in that bar where we started out in. It was odd for me especially, it was like... all of a sudden we weren't really a part of the crowd anymore, but now were the people that they are paying money to go see or get a picture with." I said in the microphone and Alya razed her eyebrow, probably wondering where I was going with all of this.

"Sometimes I miss when we were a smaller band and didn't need to really be guided by security through crowds. But then, we wouldn't be here right now really. One of my favorite thing—of being were we are right now—is the fans stories and the fan art that people made of us. Because there are so many people that are creating amazing drawing and paintings of us and sometimes I'm just like; Why are you painting or drawing me? What makes me special out of all these other amazing artists?" I say, scratching the back of my head, I had seen entire social media accounts dedicated to showing off their and others art of our band that looked to talk time and effort. It was simply mind blowing.

"But yeah, it was kinda nice to be one with the people the liked the same music as we did and we could talk to them as a peer instead of now where we are now and we are looked up upon. But all in all I really love doing what we're doing and where we are now." I said, scratching the back of my head and Alya nodded.

"What's your first time performing on stage?" Alya said and I began to think, I had to be pretty young then, maybe 10 or even 9.

"I was in a musical then proceeded to trip and fall off the stage risers." Kelly said making us laugh a bit.

"I remember that, weren't you like playing a villager or something?" Devin said and Kelly nodded.

"Yeah, I don't remember what the show actually was though." Kelly said

"I bet we have it on a DVD somewhere..." David said making me laugh.

"Well I know what I'm doing when we get home from tour" I say, high five if Devin from the other side of the couch.

"Oh, oh I think mine was when I was like ten and I performed a dance peace with B.M at a talent show at my elementary school, but I was just like a backup dancer. I think I accidentally hit her with my arm. I'm a freakin musician, I can't dance for my life." I say as me and the band laughed a bit—as my last statement was very true—Alya nodded in some confusion.

"B.M?" She said and we nodded.

"Yeah, Blue Monarch, she's a talented dancer. We met her at elementary school and try to stay in touch as much as we can, but she has her own thing with her club and stuff and we have our thing with the band. She and her partner did a music video with us once" I explained and Alya nodded, then glanced down at her clipboard.

"Oh, this one is a good one: if your last text that you sent was your last words, what would they be?" She said and I pulled out my phone as the others did and glanced at our last messages.

"Uh mine is, crap I should have put in my contacts this morning uh it's: 'Oh yeah I saw that'." Kelly said squinting at her phone as David chuckled, glancing over at my last text that was to Tyler.

"Mine was: 'I'll be down in a sec' then a keyboard face emoticon thing." I said, snorting.

"Mine is: 'thanksss' with three 's'" Devin said, making me raise my eyebrow thinking of the possibility on how that would actually be her last words, but the only reason that my mind could come up with was that she would get hit with something and have only a snappy remark to come back with it. Kelly and David laughed, seemingly getting the same idea as I was.

"Mine is just 'K'." David said glancing up at the camera.

"Wow how unique, bro" Devin says as I patted him on the shoulder and slipped my phone back into my pocket as did the others.

"Ok, last question, If you could teach anything to your fans, what would you want them to know?" Alya said

"Probably that,—."I started.

"I'm getting ready to quote this" Devin said in her own microphone, leaning in as I rolled my eyes and gave a small giggle as I continued.

"Just be yourself. Its kinda like a famous painting, it's worth more as an original. Not a copy" I said and Alya nodded smiling to me as she wrapped up the interview.

 _ **Well this one was a fun one to write, thanks for sticking around and reading!**_

 _ **Review, favourite, follow?**_


	29. Chapter 27

— **Go on,—**

— **Grab your hat and fetch a camera—**

— **Go on, film the world before it happens—**

— **Film the world before it happens—**

 **She's a Handsome Woman**

 **By Panic! At The Disco**

 _ **Marinette's POV**_

— _ **the next morning—**_

"Mari! Your here!" Chloe said as me and the band along with Tyler, Josh and Jim were walking to breakfast—as they served it around this time, 10:30–most of us were dressed for the day other than me and David. As you might've noticed, we both are not morning people.

"Hey Chloe, what's up?" I say, remembering back to the last time we saw each other was just before the last akuma attack, but those events were sorta blurry with the light wave things and stuff. Chole was rushing over to the group, still in her soft slippers and silk pajamas, her hair and makeup done expertly as always.

"Do you not remember?! The award show is tonight! We have so much to do and not enough time! Come on, we need to get you guys ready!" She said hurriedly and grabbed my right elbow that was covered by my long sleeved shirt, her fake nails digging slightly in my arm. I flinched a small bit as I was scared that she might damage the stitches in my arm but she held high enough were she wasn't touching them in the slightest so I quickly calmed down.

The award show?

That was tonight?

I glanced at David looked as if he was gonna step in at any moment, Josh put his hand on his shoulder, as he knew I liked to handle my own situations.

"Oh right, that totally slipped my mind! Hey, can we go get breakfast then we have some ordering things to do, but after lunch we will surely get on that." I say truthfully, we did have some tour shirts to design. Chole smiled then nodded kindly, skipping away. She had changed drastically over the years, but she seemed happier after the changes in her attitude in the people around her.

"I'll hold you too it!" She sang making me smile a small bit at her enthusiasm and her priority in fashion as I turned back to the group.

"Lets go get breakfast?" I offer and Kelly and Devin nodded as we all walked off to the restrat part of the lavish hotel.

—

"So what are you guys thinking on designs for the tour shirts?" Kelly asked, pulling out her IPad, as we just go done ordering our breakfast and drinks. We all shrugged and she rolled her eyes playfully with a smile playing on her lips.

"This will take maybe a bit longer than I thought then" She said jokingly and we all laughed as the conversation shifted as our drinks arrived.

— _ **Time skip to lunch—**_

"So this will go here, with that color then that there and that leves that, and uh" I say pointing out different color schemes and patterns on Kelleys laptop as her and Devin nodded, then David chuckles and points the last remaining pattern towards the long sleeve shirt and to its sleeves that Devin and me had been toying with as I took another bite of my sandwich.

"Perfect." Kelly said, dragging the pattern over that was a very small spratic design of our band logo as the pattern, as a easter egg for the people that were to really look at it. Tyler, Josh and Jim were looking around the hotel, saying that it was one of the most fancy places that they have ever stayed in while on tour o they wanted to do some exploring.

"Then it could be in this and tha—" Devin starts but there was a knock at our door, I glanced at the others as they all looked at me. let out a grown, dragging myself to my feet and straitened out my sweatpants and sweater then went to get the door.

"I'm here!" Chole sung in a happy tone and we both hugged and I let her in along with a man following her in the hotel's uniform, pulling in a line of dresses of all shapes, sizes and colors.

"Hey Cho." I say closing the door behind the hotel worker as he pulled the rack of clothing into the room then gave us all a curt nod and left, closing the door behind him as Josh, Tyler and Jim entered the room again.

"Were back." Tyler said and we all smiled at them as Josh took off Jim's leash.

"Ok, so it is about 2:00 now so that means we have about three hours to get you all dressed and ready!" Chole said in a excitable tone and went over and dug through the mounds of fabric.

"Here Mari! I found this yesterday, I think you would look _hot_ in it." Chloe said, walking over to me and giving me a shorter dress covered in some bright peach sequins. I shifted on foot to foot as I started to reject it as she pushed me to the bathroom as Devin shorted and Kelly giggled getting up from there spots on the couch to watch the 'show'.

As I stripped out of my comfy clothing and held up the dress infront of me, I winced. It was awful short.

—

"Uh, I don't know about this one Cho!" I say as I turned around and looking in the mirror. The dress was very itchy and my entire back was exposed, all the way down to the top of my butt as I tried to pull it up to cover more on my chest, then hurriedly pulled it down once it went up too far.

"Oh come on hon, it'll be sexy" Chloe said threw the door and I heard Josh and Devin snort, they knew very well I hated wearing things like this. I opened the door, and Kelly burst out laughing and accidentally fell back as Devin caught her as blush built up on both of there cheeks as they separated. I giggled a small bit at them 5ey turning my attention to Chloe.

"You look kinda like Miley Cyrus, in 2015." Kelly offered in a 'that's a good thing, right?' tone and Devin nodded clearly holding back her laughter as David just rolled his eyes and shook his head at the other girls and probably at the dress too, if you could call it that.

"Oh my god, Kelly, she does" Devin said, putting a dramatic hand over her mouth making me laugh and Chloe looked over the drees and shook her head.

"Ok, maybe not my best choice, but it was worth a try. What about this one?" She said and everyone else nodded in agreement at her first remark and she pulled out a dark blue dress with a high slit on the skirt and a similar top to the first one.

"Uh no," I say and Chloe nodded and slipped it back on the rack.

"Ok, well why don't you go try on this one" She said pulling out another plane black and white dress and I shrugged, taking it and going back into the bathroom, I honestly just wanted to get out of the current dress I was wearing.

 _ **3 POV.**_

Kelly and Devin were talking about some sort of dress store back in the U.S and the rest of them were either checking their latest posts on social media as Chloe scoured for another dress that might suit Devin's liking. She did not know much about Devin but, she _did_ see what she wore on a daily basis and on stage, along with a colpe other party's and award shows thanks to the power of the internet. She was fumbling over a dress until a yellow one sparked her attention as her eyes gazed over it.

It was a calmer yellow dress [ /tq7dcsh53yx4xf] with more of a flowy top but a more fitted skirt. It would match perfect with the hair clip in her short hair that she seemed to were all the time. Chloe smiled a winning smile and took the dress off the hook and started searching for a dress for Kelly. As she spotted the dress that she was looking for she scanned it over to be sure and she nodded, taking that dress off of the hook too [ /ozbailzyvpsg34] as a phone rang—it was Josh's.

"Oh, it's Debby, mind if I take it?" He said and the rest of No Lead and Chloe nodded, she had no idea who Debby was, as she didn't believe that she knew a Debby but the other seemed like they knew who that was as Josh answered the call.

"Hey babe, I just called to tell you about the surprise for Marinette." Debby said through the phone and Josh had a 'Oh yeah!' moment kind of look on his face.

"Oh, right, right. I totally forgot. Thanks hun, I love you" He said sweetly, walking over to where his suitcase was and moved a few things then picked up a white case that was on a hanger and hung up the phone after they both bid there goodbyes.

"Here, my fiance is pretty big on fashion and told me to bring this for Marinette. She sometimes picky on what she wears." He said, handing Chloe the dress bag as she nodded, unzipping it and taking a look at it. It was sort of like Devin's dress but a deep maroon, with the flowy off the shoulder sleeves and a long skirt [ /lvsmcccpa3oajr].

"It's so pretty" She remarked, as she pulled out a piece of fabric that was cut, to her it looked to be the belt.

"That's the belt" Chloe noted in a mumble and turned the fabric of the skirt to reveal pockets in the dress.

"Sometimes I wonder if Debby can read minds. Kelly says shrugging, glancing over at Tyler and Josh who laugh. In a way, did have a way with knowing how _you_ would like to look, even without you really explaining it to her. Plus her and Marinette got along extremely well Spence they both had there love for fashion and design in common. The bathroom door opened to reveal Marinette in a white fluffy robe.

"Oh right, here. I saw these dresses that I think you two would like, you can keep them of you want." Chloe said, handing Kelly her green dress and Devin her calm toned yellow one.

"There perfect Chloe, thank you" Kelly said, smiling at the dress that was in fact her favorite color, the same was for Devin. They both walked into the second bathroom to get changed. As the boys took their suites out of the closet.

"Here, Josh brought this for you. Uh from Debby I think?" Chloe asked and Josh and Tyler nodded, walking to go change in there separate rooms, leaving Chloe and Marinette alone.

"Oh my god, she is a lifesaver. Thank you for finding dresses for Devin and Kelly, is there anyway I can repay you?" Marinette asked and Chloe chuckled and shook her head, clasping her hands on her hips.

"No, no. just think of it as a sorry effort for all those years in middle school." She said and Marinette nodded, still feeling that do something to pay for it as the two hugged again and Chole packed up her stuff.

"See you later Mari!" Chloe said, her almost overly excited mentor taking back over.

"Bye Cho!" She said back as Chole closed the door and Marinette slipped on the dress, glancing at the clock. They had about two hours left before the limo would arrive.

The dress fit perfectly, to Marinette's relief.

 _ **I hope those links work, uh yeah thanks for readingggg**_


	30. Chapter 28

— **You'll always have my shoulder when you cry—**

— **I'll never let go—**

— **Never say goodbye—**

— **You know you can—**

— **Count on me like one two three—**

— **I'll be there—**

— **And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two—**

— **And you'll be there—**

—' **Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah—**

— **Oh, oh—**

— **You can count on me 'cause I can count on you—**

 **Count on me by Bruno Mars**

 _ **3rd POV**_

"Hey Alya, I have kind of a big thing to ask of you, but...uh can you attend a award ceremony and broadcast it as sort of a high light thing for the band's website. You don't have to if you don't really want to." Marinette says kinda quickly as she was putting her shoes on, her dress only getting in the way a small bit. She didn't want to interrupt anything Alya was doing that might befit her [Alya's] and her [Alya's] own life.

"Oh my god, Mari of course I would want to! What time is it?" Alya answers back, clearly getting excited as she shuffled around to her closet, thoughts running through the bloggers mind on what to wear.

"It starts at 5 but you can ride with us to the theatre if you want." Marinette said, sitting back up, as Tyler, Josh, David Devin and Kelly come back in the room, all dressed up. Well except for David who was struggling to tie his orange tie that went well with his fully black suit.

"Ok, I should be there in like a hour." Alya said—still with her excited tone—back, grabbing a dress that she bought about two weeks ago and never got the chanced to wear it, out of her closet that she shared with her boyfriend, Nino. The dress was fully black except for at the bottom part of it where it faded into a beautiful purple colour along with a belt to match.

As the two said their goodbyes Alya was slipping on her dress excitedly, she also grabbed her phone, an charger along small camera as Marinette was trying to buckle the simple golden heals that she wore with one hand.

"K, bye and thank you so much" Marinette said as Alya went on to do her makeup and hair. As Marinette hanging up her phone and putting it down on the couch, finishing the buckle to her similar to Alya's black heels a voice creeped its way into her head.

' _No matter how hard you try, they will anyways see how ugly you are'_ Dema said in a tone that's Marinette could practically hear the grin as she didn't bother to respond. She didn't knew how to anyway, maybe he was right?

"You guys good to go? Alya said that she would handal the blog." Marinette said, grabbing her handbag, that Tikki inhabited and slipped her phone carefully in it. Kelly nodded, grateful for the help and as she had gotten along well with her best friends, best friend. She didn't really take offence to this, obviously. She believed strongly that a person could have more then just one best friend, just like a person could have more then one friend.

"Great, I'll have to thank her. I assume that she's riding with us?" Kelly said and Marinette nodded.

"Ok, so we have a few minutes before Alya and the car get he—" Devin said, glancing over at the rest of the musicians as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Marinette said, lifting up her dark red dress up a few inches off the floor to go get the door.

"Hey Als, thank you so much for doing this for us." Marinette said, leading Alya to were the rest to the group was gathered, but being careful that her dress sleeves would not pull up, to show the small bit of medical wrap on her arm from the healing cuts—even though she didn't really need to worry; as it wouldn't ride up.

"You cleaned up nice, Girl." Alya remarked, smiling down at Marinette's dress, which she thought fit her personality and figure amazingly.

"Thanks, I like yours too" Marinette said, as they stepped into the room were Tyler, Josh, David, Devin, and Kelly were talking, David still uselessly trying to tie his tie.

"You need help?" Marinette gigled, taking the tie from David's hands and tying to correctly around his neck as Alya walked over to Kelly to discuss the small details of tonight.

"You know I can't tie one if my life depended it." David said smiling and smoothing out his black suit jacket.

"I'm buying you a clip on one for your birthday." Marinette said as the couple both shared a laugh, David nodding in agreement.

"Guys, the car's here, we should probably go now" Josh said, looking up from his phone as the group nodded in understanding and made there way to the elevator, Marinette being extra careful not to trip on anything like last time, except she was on the red carpet where the photographers were snapping photos non-stop. It was one of her 'iconic' moments of her career.

—

"Woh" Alya said, causing Marinette and Devin to giggle as they all climbed into the sleek white limo.

"I said that the first time too." Kelly remarked, shifting her green dress that had pockets—being careful of Wazz who was in one of them—so it wasn't in the way as she took seat in the fancy vehicle.

"How many award shows have you guys been to?" Alya asked and David shrugged before Kelly spoke up as the limo started moving.

"I believe this is our second one now." Kelly said as Devin and Marinette nodded in agreement, the first time they had been invited to one they were all quite nervous and they still somewhat were.

"That's amazing" Alya remarked making Marinette blush a small bit.

"Oh right, here you'll probably want these." Kelly said, pulling out some nice looking sunglasses, Alya looked at her confused as she took them.

"The camera flashes are pretty violent sometimes." Devin shrugged as the limo pulled into a steady stop, making Marinette grunt as Alya slipped on the sunglasses.

"I hate this." Marinette said, grabbing onto Davids hand as Devin took the lead with getting out of the car as Tyler smiled at Marinettes certain passion for red carpets.

"Oh come on, I think Brendon's here too. You'll be fine!" Kelly said nothing the braided haired girls shoulder just before she stepped out of the car as Marinette's eyes widened.

"Brendon's here? What the heck wasn't I informed of this?" Marinette said, as David sorted at his girlfriends sudden change of mood and started to pull her out of the car, Marinette giving Alya a reassuring smile as David pulled her out of the car and into the vision of the photographers who were snapping pictures every chance they got.

"Brendon? Who's that?" Alya asked as Tyler followed them out of the car after saying something about how he wished Jenna was here with them—Alya assumed that must have been his wife and she was correct.

"One of our best friends, we haven't seen him in awhile since we've been touring." Josh said smiling kindly and Alya nodded as they both stepped out of the car and into the carpet, were lights of camera flashes were going off repeatedly.

Soon Alya realized that the sunglasses were quite helpful with shielding her eyes from most of the bright flashes, as she made a mental note to thank Kelly for the glasses.

As she walked, careful not to lose sight of Josh—so she if she did ended up lost she would at least have someone that she knew with her—as she looked around at the other people on the carpet enveloped of the light of the cameras.

There was one guy with brown hair in a suit jacket, blue jeans and cowboy boots and hat, walking with Kelly as they smiled at the cameras and exchanged a few words.

David was walking hand and hand with Marinette who was talking with another man that was also wearing a smilmmaler suit as Davids but his was grey with a white shirt underneath and no tie, but this man was a small bit taller then David and had a bigger forehead and calm brown eyes.

They walked smiling and laughing, as David talked to another guy that looked to be in a rock band, he had a red beard and hair and was also wearing a suit that was a small bit more casual looking and he had tattoos poking out from his suit's collar and sleeves. Alya glanced over at Devin who was walking with a very pretty women who she recognized as Demi Lovato. The. Demi. Lovato. Alyas eyes widened as she kept on following Josh and Tyler who were sticking together as Alya took a photo or video every once in awhile.

Not minutes later Marinette glanced behind her to see how Alya was doing, to only see that she was farther behind then she thought, her perfectly curled hair sweeping across her shoulders prettily and the gold heels made her almost as tall as Devin who was just wearing boots (much to Kelly's disappointment), the red gradient In her hair that she had and seemed to shine in the flow she's cameras as she gave a smile to one of the many cameras. Marinette said her goodbyes to David and Brendon then parted ways to go over to Alya, once she was stood next to her the blueanette guitarist put an arm around her shoulders as they both looked at each other and giggled.

Marinette glowered at the cameras flashing at them from behind her dark that she also wore as she slid them off her face when one of the photographers started to get exceedingly annoyed at them.

The four of band members were dressed nicely along with Alya herself and most of all of the other people along the red carpet that Alya and sometimes even Marinette didn't recognize all that well—maybe they had seen them in a magazine here and there—but the photographers seemed to.

Something silver caught Alyas eye as she turned her neck a small bit to see each member of No Lead had a tie clip on there clothing somewhere, with their band logo glittering in a shiny silver—Marinettes clip was on the belt of her dress.

The two girls brushed past questions with her eyes straight ahead—they would be there all day if they were to answer questions about the next legs of tour, albums, tea between other musicians and such.

—

Once they were inside the grand building, Alya immediately felt out of place. All around her were beautiful women with stunning dresses that plunged low over their chests or the skirt slit well up their thighs—unlike Marinettes, Alyas, Devins and Kellys dresses—who were all drinking wine or champagne, conversing with each other comfortably. She was by far, in her opinion feeling the most out of place at the event, it was a music award show after all and Alya couldn't play any instruments as far as she knew. Marinette must have sensed her growing discomfort because her arm tightened supportively as they hooked arms like they used to do in middle school, the soft satin fabric of Marinette's dress brushing up against Alya's arm as she gave the blogger another reassuring smile.

"You aren't the only one that feels out of place, Al's." She whispered using the nickname that she gave her also in middle school, giving a humorous smile to her as they walked to a table with a fancy white table cloth with gold accents.

"It's really that obvious?" Alya said and Marinette shrugged as the rest of the band stopped to talk to a group of people that Marinette seemed not to know well as she stuck by Alya and only gave some people a curt nod and or smile as they did the same.

"No, I just have some practice. I mean! I do covers of other people's songs, some of which are in this room now." Marinette shrugged and Alya nodded and scanned the room.

"Yeah, but your talented at music, Girl! I don't even know how to play a instrument." Alya jokes but meaning the first part, making Marinette smile more and shake her head.

"If you were to learn how to play a instrument, what would it be?" Marinette randomly asked and Alya tapped a finger on her chin in exaggerated fake thought making Marinette giggle.

"Well I did take a online test that said that I should play the violin." Alya said truthfully and Marinette chuckled and nodded.

"I might be able to teach you, my friend Jinxx, he has his own band called Black Veiled Brides, plays and taught me some on a free day of lollapalooza." Marinette offered and Alya giggled and nodded.

"Are all your friends in bands?" Alya said as they both laughed lightly.

"Most, but some are in other jobs in the music, photography and film industry." Marinette laughed again hugging the blogger at the 'photography and film industry' part and Alya nodded giggling.

—

"This must have been really expensive." Alya said absently as both her and Marinette admired the intricate decor all around the huge room as they waved through crowds of other people in lavish clothing and expensive jewel's.

"Yeah, they could just mail out the awards, but that's not as dramatic huh?" Marinette said making both of the girls giggle as a taller man with shorter black hair and in a black suit walked by holding a very pretty blond girls hand that Marinette seemed to recognize.

"Hey Andy! Juliet!" Marinette called, drawing the attention of the guy in black and the pretty blond girl as they both smiled and walked over to both Alya and Marinette.

As the strolled over, Alya saw that the guy was tall—at least over 6 foot—and had sharp blue eyes and dark black hair and also what looked to be a tattoo on his neck. Alya had to admit, he was attractive but he didn't seem like the type that Alya would date, Nino on the other hand, he was a _whole_ different story. The girl had curly blond hair and blueish green eyes, she was also wearing a elegant grey dress that fit her curves perfectly with a slit in it showing off some healed heals that almost resembled a pointed boot.

"Hey Mari! Good to see ya" The girl, who Alya assumed was Juliet said, hugging Marinette as the boy—Andy—did the same.

"Oh Andy, Juliet, this is my best friend Alya Cesaire she's a journalist. Alya this is Andy and Juliet Biersack." Marinette introduced as Andy gave a wave as Juliet smiled and shook Alya's hand as they started to make some small talk until they had to take their seats for the welcoming ceremony to begin.

—

As the rest of the band met up with the two and they all made there way to a table were there names were marked, Kelly, Devin, Marinette, David's and even Alya's in fancy cursive cardstock were set up with a table of five. Tyler and Josh were sitting with the brown haired man a few tables away and Andy and Juliet another few tables away from them. They were all talking and laughing occasionally as most of the people in the huge room all got settled in their seats.

"So how does this work?" Alya asked and Marinette smiled, which seemed to be needed to Alya as she still felt slightly out of place.

"Soon the hosts will start the show, I think there getting the broadcasting stations ready right now. But, the hosts will start by introducing what awards there going to give out, crack a few jokes and such. You might recognize them, then they will go on the the ceremonies, giving people their awards and they will give a speech. Sometimes its kinda boring, but other times it's alright." Marinette shrugged and Alya nodded understanding, as she had recognized only a handful of people so far from various magazines and even some bloggers and famous photographer that she had admired over the years.

"Ok, to start off this tonight I would just want to say thank you for coming out to join us on such a occasion!" One of the host's starts off as the audience stoped there conversations and payed attention, clapping sometimes and laughing others as some jokes were made to lighten the mood.

 _ **And that's it for dis timeeeeeeee**_


	31. Chapter 29

— **Remember when you and I would make things up?—  
** — **So many nights—  
** — **Just take me down—  
** — **To the place we would hear them play—  
** — **I miss that sound—  
** — **'Cause now we don't—  
** — **Sing so loud—  
** — **To the drums of the city rain—**

 **Brother**

 **By Gerard Way**

 _ **3rd POV**_

One by one, popular artists, musical groups, and other pop-culture wonders were welcomed onto the stage and given shiny gold awards and long speeches that often contained tears.

By the time No Lead was nominated for the music video of the year, Alya swore her hands were numb from the polite applause she had been giving to the people she didn't know. But, that didn't stop her from enthusiastically responding when there band name was called out along with a song title that she was not familiar with along with a clip of a music video featuring the whole band on what looked like a back country road. It looked to be a popular country song.

Tyler, Josh and some other people gave reassuring smiles to the band and Alya. The whole band all smiled warmly and nodded back as the two people that were announcing the awards opened the envelope that contained the winner as they called out one of the other musicians that were nominated. The hosts showed the envelope to the camera as—who Alya assumed was the person who won—walked up to the stage to retrieve there award and give their seemingly mandatory speech.

Soon after some other awards for other things were given out that Alya didn't even know that they gave out awards for, No Lead was nominated again but didn't win.

Soon as the ceremony wound down and Alya's feet and hands were hurting from her heels that she for some reason insisted on wearing.

Andy and some other people—his band was what Alya assumed—was given the 'Bringing Back Hope to our Youth' award with each of the band members giving a short but sweet speech compared to the others that won other awards previously as most of the audience clapped loudly.

"This award is for the show of the year award, the nominees are..." The announcer said into the microphone that was held on a stand as a screen flashed to a bunch of artists and bands, some Alya recognized—including No Lead with a clip that _she_ had recorded of one of there concerts—and some other artist that were new to her.

"And the winner of the show of the year award is..." Both if the announcer's trailed off in anticipation into the microphone at the same time like they had been doing with all the other award winners, as they opened the shiny gold envelope.

"No Lead!" They said smiling as Alya's smile grew as the saw Marinette, Devin, David and Kelly stand up from there chairs, Marinette taking Alyas hand and pulling her up with her. Someone turned around from a table in front of theres and gave David some sort of bro-hug that she had seen Adrien and Nino do as applause echoed in the large ballroom.

Alya and the band made there way to the stage, Alya holding onto Marinette's hand and looking down to avoid stepping on her dress—tripping would be embarrassing as from the looks of the cameras this was live on TV.

David was the first one to the announcer's on the stage so he was given the trophy as Kelly, Devin, Alya and Marinette stood next to him as the announcers both disappeared backstage. Alya clicked a small camera that she had that recorded audio, as she gazed over the crowd, not really realizing how many people were truly gathered at the event.

"Wow, were honored. Uh we would like to say thanks to our sound and special effects crew and putting up with us through our tours and thank you for our friends for supporting us through this surreal journey it has been so far." David said, having to crane his neck down a bit for the microphone on its stand to pick up his voice as he handed off the trophy to Devin.

After the band stepped off the stage, a dozen more culture figures were brought onto the stage and given there trophies before the ceremony ended.

—

"Wewh" Marinette mounded, plopping down on the couch in there hotel room, her gold heels in hand as Kelly giggled slightly and walked into her and Devins room to change.

"Yeah right? I think my hands are numb from clapping so much." Alya said sitting down next to Marinette as David laughed lightly at the two before going to take a shower, leaving Alya and Marinette alone in the main room as Marinette closed her eyes for a second—it was about 9 PM now and the ceremony was over.

"Hey, Als?" Marinette said, opening her eyes and sitting up as she took her black fabric necklace off and laid it on the coffee table.

"Yeah, Girl?" Alya responded casually, opening her handbag and fishing out her phone.

"Is it ok if I walk you back to your apartment? I need to talk to you, Adrien and Nino about something." Marinette asked and Alya nodded, with a slight worry on her face.

"Yeah of course, is it a bad thing?" Alya said, putting down her phone next to her as both girls faced each other, Marinette adjusting her floor length dress.

"No, no. I think it's a pretty good thing, I just need to go get changed first, be right back." Marinette said, Alya nodding at her best friend as Marinette picked up two wads of her red satin dress and walked to her and David's own room to go get changed.

Marinette changed into some striped black and white jeans and a plain black short sleeve top that had the sleeves rolled up on it to make a tank top and grabbed her black vans and grabbed her purse that she carried with her in middle school and opened it, slipping in a cookie and setting it on the bed as she sat next to the small hand made bag.

"Hm" Marinette said as she began undoing the fassen on the white bandage that she had been wearing ever since she had got out of the hospital—with Devin changing it every few hours of course—as Tikki came out of her hiding place from her dress pocket.

"Is it healed yet?" The Kwami said and Marinette shrugged and smiled at her little Kwami and her bright blue eyes.

"I think so.." Marinette trailed off as she unwrapped the last wrapping to reveal the almost nonexistent stitching, but also a scar.

"Here!" Tikki said, flying over to the Hotels nightstand were Marinette's black and red spotted rubber band and flying back over where her holder was sitting.

"Thank's Tikki." Marinette said genuinely as she smiled at the Kwami and took the bracelet.

"Are you ready to go?" Marinette said, getting up from the unmade bed and grabbed her purse as there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Marinette? Are you there, I thought I heard someone?" They said, it was Alya. Marinette's bondy when rigged as Tikki zoomed into the pink purse as Marinette took a deep breath.

"Y-yeah I'm here, I'll be out in a second!" Marinette called, loping the puse so it hung over her shoulder and made her way to the door.

"I'm ready, let's go" She said after closing the bedroom door and grabbing a hotel card key and slipping it in her jean pocket along with her phone, Alya had changed back into what she was wearing when she arrived at the hotel, sneakers and all.

"Guys! I'm going to walk Alya home, be right back!" Marinette called as there were two muffled 'OK's' and a 'Be safe!' as the two closed the door and made there way to the elevator.

—

"Nino, Adrien I'm home!" Alya called as Alya opened the door to the apartment and walked inside with Marinette following.

"Hey" Someone said from the kitchen as they glanced around the corner to see Adrien still in his nice business shirt and pants probably still from work and Nino who was sitting on the counter on his phone.

"Hey dudette's, what's up?" Nino said, hopping off the counter as Adrien smiled and shook his head at his friend.

"Nothing really." Marinette said simply as the four of them made there way to the living room to hang out, just the three of them again.

"Didn't you have that award ceremony tonight?" Adrien said as Marinette and Alya nodded as they all sat down on the two couches.

"I heard that you won something?" Nino remarked and Marinette nodded, her cheeks turning a slight pink color.

"Yeah, show of the year." Marinette said nodding, glancing up at the Tv that was playing the highlights of the award show now showing everyone on the red carpet as the rest of the group watched, trying to spot the people that they recognized.

"I can see why, I mean your last concert was amazing." Adrien said as Nino nodded in agreement and Marinette smiled lightly, glad that they were pleased.

"There's Alya." Adrien said, pointing to a red haired girl that was sure enough to be Alya in her dress that was sparkling in the camera flashes as the camera panned to later that night when everyone was either trying to get to there seats or talking with each other.

"Who's that?" Nino said, pointing to Andy and Juliet. It was as the part where they were greeting each other with a hug.

"That's Juliet and her husband Andy, they both have their own bands. We played a couple shows together a year or so back." Marinette said and the rest nodded as they continued watching in comfortable silence.


	32. Chapter 30

— **Notebook full of bad songs I was writing—**

— **Never dreamed anyone else would like'em—**

— **Now they're sitting on a Walmart shelf—**

— **Ain't it funny how life changes—**

— **You wake up, ain't nothing the same and life changes—**

— **You can't stop it, just hop on the train and—**

— **You never know what's gonna happen—**

— **You make your plans and you hear god laughing**

— **Life changes, and I wouldn't change it for the world, the world, oh no—**

— **And I wouldn't change it for the world, the world, oh no—**

 **Life Changes**

 **By Thomas Rhett**

 _ **3rd POV**_

"I wanted to talk to you guys about something" Marinette said, sitting up from her spot on Alyas, Ninos and Adrain's couch and glancing to her purse which was slightly peaking open right next to her as Tikki gave a reassuring smile and wink at her.

"I don't really know how else to put this but, me and the band want to offer you guys a job." Marinette said, glancing down at her hands. Maybe she was talking this to fast? Maybe they wanted her to be done with her tour so thinks could go back to the way they were?

 _They hate you, so why bother trying to reconnect with them?_ Dema hissed and Marinette swallowed uneasily. Dema had been talking to her less and less these days, but his words still made there way into her heart.

"That sounds amazing dudette, but as what?" Nino said enthusiastically, glancing down from the TV and to Marinette, giving her a interested smile.

"Well you as our sound coordinator, working in the studio sometimes and uh at our shows, a DJ technically and Alya you would coordinate the band's official website, doing some photography, blogs and stories. And uh, Adrien you could be our event coordinator." Marinette explained shakily, this could be a good opportunity for them yes, but it also meant asking them to quit their jobs. Adrien seemed to notice the shaking in her voice as he looked at her in concern.

"So like, going on tour with you?" Alya asked with a big smile on her face, clearly liking the idea of running the band's website and going on tour to work with her best friend and seeing the world. It sounded almost too good to be true, it was literally her dream job and just to do it with Marinette and her band was a huge bonus that she couldn't have ever imagined in middle school.

"Yes, you don't have to accept if you don't want, too of corse... I-it's just an offer." She said, rubbing her left arm nervously and winced so she stopped. Nino nodded, sharing a glance with his best friend and girlfriend.

"I would love to, but my family?" Nino said, looking down to his socks and Marinette smiled and shook her head.

"If you do accept you can stay here in Paris, it is possible. Plus you can visit L.A or we could visit Paris practically whenever we need or want to, we have the money." Marinette said and Alya smiled and glanced at Nino who nodded.

"I would love that, what about you Adrien?" Nino said and Alya spouted out an excited 'YES!' as Marinette nodded then glanced at Adrien who was fiddling with a silver ring on his finger that he had since middle school, looking at it in thought.

"I'm sorry Marinette but I'm going to decline, my father's business..." He said trailing off and Marinette nodded and smiled sympathetically. She knew how much Adrien wanted his father to be well, more of a father and she understood it probably more than most knew.

"What about the tour bus? Is there even enough room?" Alya said and Marinette laughed and nodded, they had about five other empty bunks on there bus that they were going to use for London and the rest of there tour there.

"Yes, in our bus for London, we have about five other extra bunks. There's plenty of room even if someone wanted to stay the night in our bus for a night a Reading." Marinette said nodding as Ninos eyes widened. It had happened before, the band with warped tour and one of there friends from another band staying the night with no problem.

"I've never been on a tour bus before." Alya pondered excitedly.

"Your playing at the Reading and Leeds festival?!" He said, almost jumping up and down in his spot on the couch and Marinette nodded quickly.

"I know right?!" Marinette said with the same enthusiasm, to be honest she still couldn't believe it.

As time went on with much talking and planning with the remainder of the tour and such along with Nino and Alyas rolls in it all—Adrien had promised to visit when they came to play anywhere near Paris and to try to FaceTime as much as possible—they all were very excited. There friend group was back together again.

 _ **Sorry it's so short but I just wanted to get this part out before the next chapter!**_

 _ **Can some of you guys recommend some musicians and bands that I can put in when I wright the Reading festival? I literally have no ideas...**_


	33. Chapter 31

— **So take the photographs and still frames in your mind—**

— **Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time—**

— **Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial—**

— **For what it's worth it was worth all the while—**

— **It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right—**

— **I hope you had the time of your life—**

 **Good Radiance (The Time Of Your Life)**

 **By Green Day**

 _ **3rd POV**_

 _ **Time skip to the next day (the band has a show that night then they are off to London)**_

"Mari?" Adrien said and Marinette made a humming sound, glancing up shortly from her notebook. Her and Adrien had met up to have coffee, Marinette wanted to work on her song now that she now had a rough outline for and Adrien had some things on his computer that he had been meaning to get done. Plus they hadn't really hung out, not to mention Aya, the band, her and Nino would be leaving for the rest of the tour early the next morning to get to the festival in time. But in all seriousness, she was pretty tired, tour was catching up with her she supposed.

"What happened to your fingers?" He asked closing his work computer, deciding to take a much needed break. Marinette glanced down at her fingers, putting down her pencil and setting her now closed notebook on the table so they could have a proper conversation.

"What? Oh." She started, looking down at her fingertips. They had indents in them and built up protective layers of callousness that her body had made through the years of playing the metal cords on her electric guitar. Kelly had the same thing with her fingers, as she played bass and the two stringed instruments were similar to some extent.

"My guitar strings are made up of metal, if my hands didn't build up that extra layer of skin, my fingers would probably bleed all throughout practices and show's. No one wants to see that, huh?" She explained, laughing a small bit and Adrien smiled, she had seemed kinda down for the past few days, but he chalked it up to be her having to leave Paris.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Adrien said chuckling some and talking a sip of his coffee.

"Where do you go next for the tour?" Adrien asked, trying to make small talk and Marinette looking up in thought.

"A city called Reading it's a city in London. Have you ever been?" She said and Adrien nodded his head, he had once been dragged there with his father for some sort of galla for one of his fathers clothing line's.

"Yeah, Father had some sort of gala for a clothing line of his." Adrien answered and Marinette nodded.

"You know, you could change your mind about coming with us for tour? We have the room on the buses, you don't even have to work with us. It could just be for fun. I don't want to take your best friends away from you, I mean that's not fair on _my_ part." Marinette said and Adrien smiled and shook his head, putting down his drink in the small table that they shared.

"No, no, it's fine. I would _love_ to come, but working my father's business and such is a lot to take care of and I couldn't just leave my employees to fend for themselves. Plus, I think it's time I got out more." Adrien said shrugging and Marnette nodded in understanding, he seemed to care a lot about his employees and that was a good thing. As Marinette stretched out her back on the chair and glancing at her notebook and sighed at it. She was stuck on this one lyric and what she had didn't really sounded right to her or with the rest of the song. It was almost like a writers block where you don't know how to peace two events of the story together

"What are you working on?" Adrien said and Marnette shrugged and opened another page in her notebook, flipping through the other pages of messy handwriting and drawings, then closing it again.

"Just some lyrics that I have been playing around with." She said shrugging telling her pen on the notebook. Right now, she wasn't really loving her song right now, just only specific parts of it.

"Really? I thought you only covered songs?" Adrien said and she nodded.

"It's something new that I'm trying, I don't really know about it though. I mean, were a cover band and some of our fans might not like it." Marinette said uselessly and Adrien shrugged and nodded.

"But there's always room for change?, especially if it's a good change right?" He said making Marnette smile some and stop anxiously tapping her pen as she put her notebook down.

"I suppose you're right, huh?" She smiled as she pondered it, taking a sip of her own coffee.

"Besides, I'm sure that they'll love it." Adrien said and Marinette smiled and nodded as someone walked over to there table that was set up by a window of the cafe. It was a short boy that had black rimmed glasses, frizzy black hair along with bangs and matching black jeans with flannel that he wore around his waist and had light freckles across his nose.

"Hi, I'm Quinn. Uh I'm a big fan, can I get a photo?" The boy said in a shy voice and Marnette smiled kindly and nodded as he got out his phone. Adrien watched as Marnette got up from her chair and hopped onto the ground, smoothing out her dark pink skirt as they both took a picture together and Marinette also autographed a napkin for the boy too.

"Thank's Marinette, bye!" Quinn said smiling happily and ran off to another boy that looked older than him as they exited the cafe with there small paper brown bags of food with them, Marnette giving Quinn one last wave and a kind smile as they left.

"Does that happen a lot?" Adrien asked in a genuinely interested voice as Marinette shrugged and took her place back in her seat.

"Sometimes, it's amazing how music can touch so many different types of people though." Marinette said in a almost awh filled tone.

"Yeah, it is." Adrien said as they both carry on conversation until they both had to go, giving eachother one last hug and promising to stay in contact and parting ways.

It might be a long time until they see each other face to face again, which almost pained both of them.

 **-When Josh and Tyler leave for the rest of their own tour-**

"Bye, I'll see you back in L.A." Marinette said, giving Tyler a hug and scratching Jim on the head as Josh said his goodbyes to the rest of the band.

"You sure you'll be ok?" Tyler said softly as the bustling groups of the Paris airport went about their own business.

"Of course Ty, I'll call you if the tour goes south ok?" Marinette said and Tyler smiled as they pulled into one last hug as there manager called Tyler and Josh that they needed to board their plane.

"Bye guys, see you later!" Kelly said as Tyler, Josh and Jim walked to go board the plane giving one last wave back before disappearing in the crowds of other passengers of their plane.

"Lets go, we have sound check soon." Devin said kinda sadly and the rest nodded before making there way out of the airport, Marinette leaving one last glance at the plane terminal before jogging back up to the group.

Kelly patted her back comfortably as Marinette slowed her jog to a walk as they began to make the journey to there next and last concert venue that they played in there Parisen leg of there tour.

—

" **Oh-uh-oh-oh**

 **Oh-uh-oh-oh**

 **Oh-uh-oh-oh**

 **Oh-uh-oh-oh"** Marinette sang the opening of the song as she jumped like she was in the mosh pit that was sprawled out in front of her full of _her_ bands cheating fans.

" **From the get-go, I knew this was hard to hold**

 **Like a crash, the whole thing spun out of control"** Marinette sang, dancing around the sage as the crowd danced and sang along with her.

" **Oh, on a wire, we were dancing**

 **Two kids, no consequences**

 **Pull the trigger without thinking**

 **There's only one way down this road"** She sang, stoping briefly and pointing up to the starry night sky as the lights on stage changed and turned as she got ready to sing the next part of the song.

" **It was like a time bomb set into motion**

 **We knew that we were destined to explode**

 **And if I had to pull you out of the wreckage**

 **You know I'm never gonna let you go"** She sang as the crowd roared and Marinette laughed in happiness.

" **We're like a time bomb, gonna lose it"** She sang as a black figure caught her eye in the back of the crowed that sat perched up much to his gun for any normal human to reach.

" **Let's diffuse it"** she continued singing, her eyes staying wary of the figure incase it _was_ an akuma. She looked around on stage discreetly and in the crowed to see if anyone noticed it like she did and it didn't seem like no one did.

" **Baby, we're like a time bomb, but I need it**

 **Wouldn't have it any other way"** As she sung the next like of the song, the figure showed bright green cat like eyes and she sighed in relief.

It was her heroine partner, Chat Noir.

 _ **Happy Mother's Day guys! That's it for now, I'll try to update later this weekend of I have time!**_


	34. Chapter 32

— **On a fault line, late night—**

— **Underneath the stars we came alive—**

— **And singing to the sky just felt right—**

— **I won't forget the good times—**

— **While the punks started picking fights—**

— **With the skater kids under city lights—**

— **Remember how we laughed 'til we cried—**

— **I won't forget the good times—**

 **Good Times**

 **By, All Time Low**

 _ **-Alya's and Ninos first reaction of the tour bus, they had just landed in Reading-**_

 _ **3rd POV**_

"Woh" Alya said once she stepped onto the bus and into the living room/kitchen type place in the middle of the bus, just behind the drivers quarters.

"The rest of the lighting and sound crews bunks are in the back of the bus and ours are upstairs, we better get there first before the others do." Marinette said with her own bags in hand as she led Alya to the stairs to go up where they would be sleeping most of the time and put there stuff in the cabinets by their chosen bunk. After that they both walked back downstairs and to the front of the bus were the driver was getting ready to take off and David was showing Nino to the upstairs bunks as Devin and Kelly settled themselves on the couch.

"This is amazing, it's like a tiny house on wheels. I didn't even know that they had tour buses with a whole upstairs, Girl!" Alya said glancing up to the ceiling as Nino and David came back down the stars as Alya sat down on the other side of the couch and slipped her laptop out from her shoulder bag as Marinette and Kelly both giggled simultaneously.

"Yeah, it's only really in London that we get these types of busses, but once we get to Iceland it's just a normal one. Plus it gets pretty bumpy once we get moving." Devin said shrugging and Alya and Nino nodded, they had expected that.

"Everyone here?" The driver called back and glanced through the door that closes off the driving quarters and the living and kitchen space.

"Yeah, we've got everything!" David responded as the driver gave a smile thumbs up and revved the engine.

They were off.

"When's the next show?" Nino asked as the rest of the group gathered in the living and kitchen area of the bus, Devin sitting on what little empty counter space they had as Kelly, David and Nino sat at the small table accorded the kitchen and Alya and Marinette sat at the couch.

"Tomorrow, we should arrive at about 11AM." Marinette said, glancing at the clipboard that had all of the things that they had to do for the days on tour on that was hanging on the wall, there was another one upstairs too. Kelly shrugged and slid out of her seat and into a standing position on the now moving bus, they were on some highway heading to London at this point.

"I'm going to go call it a night." She said and disappearing down the hall and to the stairs, going to where her bunk was.

"So what do we do intel we get to the venue?" Alya asked and Marinette shrugged and opened her computer, checking the time it was about 8 PM.

"Not really much, this is the boring part of tour huh?" Devin said flicking on the Tv and laying down on the ground feeling the bumps of the buses wheels under them.

 _Brrr Brrr Brrr_

Marinette perked up at the sound of her computer and typed a small bit as a light smile made its way up on her face as Devin held up the remote for Marinette to reach from her place on the couch. As Marinette changed the channels and hooked her computer up so you could see her wallpaper. It was a photo of people that Alya recognize, it was one of there middle school photos, the one after the Reflecta akuma, if she remembered right.

"Who is it?" David asked as Marinette pulled up the facetime call.

"Brendon." She said and Alya razed a eyebrow at Marinette who just smiled as a guy with brown hair and eyes appeared on the Tv, the same one that Marinette was talking to at the award show.

"Hey, guys!" Brendon said as another person behind him waved, he had long blond hair and brown eyes also.

"Pete! Brendon!" Devin said, sitting up smiling as they both waved again and laughed.

"How are you guys doing with your tour? You still coming to reading tomorrow, right?" The guy behind Brendon who Alya assumed was Pete said and David nodded.

"Oh right, Pete, Brendon; this is my friend Nino, he's our sound coordinator and this is my best friend Alya, she also runs the Bands website. Alya, Nino this is Brendon Urie and Pete Wentz they both have their own bands." Marinette said and they both exchanged greetings and continued to talk about there tour and how amazing the Reading festival was going to be. Alya and Nino came to like being on tour and got along well with Pete and Brendon, even though they had never met face to face yet.

—

"Oh right, Alya?" Devin said as Alya turned her head and hummed in response, the five of them had just been hanging out in the front lounge for the past hour while the rest of the people on the bus where asleep—except for the driver since they were driving the bus..

"One word of advice when traveling on the tour bus; if we playing guitar hero, never let Kelly and Marinette team up ever." Devin said in a forged serious warning tone that made David snort.

"Your just salty 'cause you lost last time." Marinette remarked and stuck her tongue out at Devin which she returned.

"Not true!" Devin said in a defensive tone as David and Nino laughed.

"I mean, Devin's right. There it literally no way to beat them when there on the same team." David said making Alya laugh more as Marinette giggle slightly from her spot on the couch.

"And don't worry too much about us if we pass out in our bunks after shows." Marinette remarked and Nino's eye widend in slightly as David gave a sheepish smile.

"Any other pieces of advice?" Alya said smiling with a humorous tone and Marinette nodded her head and closed her computer and set it on the side table.

"Don't sleep near the edge of your bunk." Marinette said as the bus turned and switched lanes.

"That's pretty good advice, just saying." David said standing up, calling back the time he did that at Warped and woke up everyone on the bus. He glanced at the clock on the wall to see that it was almost 10 PM at this point.

"I'm going to go to bed, night babe." He said to Marinette and leaned over and kissed her on the cheek them made his way to the back of the bus, saying a quick good night to Alya and Nino and patting Devin effectionetly on the head before disappearing down the hall to the stairs.

"I might as well go too, night guys." Devin said standing up and following the same steps David did, but using the two sides of the bus to make sure if they went over a unexpected bump that she wouldn't fall—she did that on there first tour as an just an opening act and it didn't feel too good.

"Devin's right, we should get to bed. We have a pretty big day tomorrow." Marinette said smiling and Nino nodded, helping Alya up off the couch as the three stumbled up the stairs and to their own separate bunks.

 _ **-Reading (this would be the first concert that Alya would do for there blog/website and nino helping with the sound effects)-**_

 _ **Marinette's POV**_

Once I stepped off the bus and into the grass, I looked around to see a bunch of other tour busses, some bigger than ours and some smaller. I could see stage A and B from where we were standing as there were about five stages in all.

"Wow, how many bands are here?" Alya said with her camera in hand, stepping off the bus and I shrugged.

"I think about 20 for the first and second day and about 17 for the third day." I said as I glanced over, recognizing a bus.

"Come on, I want you to meet some people!" I said and Alya nodded as we started to the end of our line of busses and to All Time Lows bus where Jack, Alex and Rian stood outside of it with cans in all of there hands talking, Zack was probably still on the bus.

"Guys!" I called once we approached there bus as they all turned and waved.

"Hey Mari, how have you been? How's you liking Reading so far!?" Jack asked excitedly as I rolled my eyes and we high fived and I gave a side hug to Rian and Alex.

"I mean we literally go here about 10 minutes ago, but yeah it's amazing so far." I said as me and they all laughed

"This is Alya, she's touring with us. Alya this is Rian, Alex and Jack, 3/4ths of All Time Low." I said as Alya waved at them and the three of them smiled at her in a welcoming way.

"Yeah, Zack I'm pretty sure is still sleeping." Alex added with me and Alya nodding in understanding.

"Of course he is." I said, making all of us laugh.

"Hey, do you guys know if Panic! has arrived yet?" I asked and Alex and Jack shrugged, looking at each other and Rian nodded.

"Yeah, I believe there setting up on stage B." Rian said and I nodded and grabbed Alyas hand.

"Thanks guys, see you later!" I yelled back as me and Alya ran off to stage B.

"They seem nice." Alya remarried as we came into a better view of stage B.

"Most of the band's here are, even though some don't look like it." I said smiling reassuringly and shrugging as Alya nodded.

"Bren!" I yelled once we both approached the backside of the stage and slowed to a walk. The backstage where it was completely opened to the outside and gated off where I saw Brendon and a venue member talking, Brendon in his normal black jeans, shoes and white shirt with a black baseball cap and sunglasses.

"Hey guys!" Brendon said as the person that he was talking to walked away and to the sound controls. I looked over at stage A and to the field that would act as the mosh pit for the people attending the festival that was in front of the stage, a lot of people were already filing in the field as someone that I didn't really recognize played on stage.

"How are you doing?" He said as we both hugged quickly as Alya smiled and shrugged.

"Marinette's taking me around and having me meet people." She shrugged and I nodded.

"That's cool, who have you seen so far?" Brendon asked as Sarah—Brendon's wife—came up to the three of us.

"So far only Alex, Jack and Rian" Marinette said and he nodded as we all looked to Sarah who was now standing next to Brendon.

"Hey Marinette!" Sarah said as we both hugged also.

"Sarah! It's good to see you! Oh, this is Alya, she's touring with us. Alya this is Sarah, Brendon's wife." I introduced as they both smiled at each other and shook hands as we all continued our conversation, laughing as jokes that were made and discussing our different set lists—along with Alya also taking a few pictures that turned out really good of all of us too.


	35. Chapter 33

— **I'm just here flying off the deep end—**

— **I'm just here to become the best yet—**

— **I'm just here for the psych assessment—**

— **I'm just here for the—**

— **Young and the menace—**

 **Young and the Menace**

 **By Fall Out Boy**

 _ **3rd POV**_

"CC! Ashley!" Marinette said, running to the two guys that both had jet black hair down to their shoulders, who were hanging out outside there own tour bus.

"Hey, Mari!" CC said, giving Marinette an hug as Nino and David followed her—Alya was already at there stage where they would be performing to take some photos of the empty stage with Devin—, them both having humorous faces of there tour mates entusiasme of seeing some of their old friends.

"Hey, man." David said, bro-hugging CC as Marinette hugged Ashley also.

"This is Nino, he's our DJ." David said as they both nodded and smiled welcomly.

"That cool, nice to meet you, I'm CC and that's Ashley." CC said as they both did a little bro hug thing and Ashley nodded at him.

"When do you guys go on?" David asked and CC shrugged as Ashley started a conversation with Nino about some sort a DJ sound board.

"At 3. You guys going to watch?" Jake said, coming out of Ashley's and CC's bus as David nodded.

"Yeah, we were planning on it." David said nodding as he and Marinette interlaced hands casually.

"You guys go on in like an hour, right?" Jake said and Marinette nodded.

"Yeah, Stage C." David said and they all nodded.

"No Lead, you got 10 minutes to get to stage C for preparation!" A venue coordinator said to the band and they all nodded at them.

"We should go, it was good seeing you guys again. See you after the shows!" David said as they gave their goodbyes and headed there way to C Stage.

"Bye, see you guys later!" CC said as they all waved bye to them.

—

"708 microphone needs to be at right stage!" A venue worker said in there head piece, passing by with a clipboard in hand getting the final touches of the show ready like everyone else was.

Alya was checking her camera to see if it was fully charged, which it was. Nino was helping Devin make sure that her keyboard and his own sound system where all hooked up correctly. Then there was Kelly and Marinette who was making sure there guitars where tuned properly and placing there extra guitar pics in the holder that was in each of there microphone stands so if they where to through one in the crowd or drop one accidently, they had others at their use.

David and another sound crew member where setting up the speakers that was connected to his bottom base drum. As another crew member fixed there earbeace battery boxes to the band and their earpieces that allowed to hear themselves sing and her bandmates instruments and DJing and voices around them, Nino had one also.

Everything was going smoothly for the first show of the Reading and Leeds Festival, which was a relief to everyone.

—

As Devin played the piano softly with one hand, the once light on the stage dimmed with most of the crowd of Stage C probably recognizing the song or the tone of it based on the piano as 'Wake Up' By NF.

" **You spend your life in a dream that you can't escape**

 **'Cause you live your life in a coma, you're never awake**

 **If you'd open your eyes then maybe you'd see what's at stake**

 **You're sleeping, you're sleeping"** Marinette sang softly, as the faint glow of light flicker on and onto the stage were all of these instruments were all set up. She was standing in center stage, with just her microphone and its stand, which was still set up in. For the next verse, she pulled the microphone it off and held it firmly in her own hand.

" **You make a lot of money and you live in a mansion**

 **And pretty much got everything that you could ever imagine**

 **But you feel like even though you got everything in the world**

 **You got nothing, so what you do then is you start going backwards**

 **You runnin' in a direction**

 **And you lookin' for something that isn't real**

 **And all you know is that you just gotta have it**

 **What you're doing' is sleeping'**

 **And thinking that you're awake and you're not**

 **And the problem is that you don't know what you're after"** She sang, quicken my pace as she grabbed her microphones stand with her other hand, leaning some weight on it, but still standing tall and proud.

" **So you put everything that you have into what you do**

 **Hoping that one day maybe you don't have to feel like you're empty**

 **But as you get older a lot of weight on your shoulders is getting heavy**

 **Then you look back and you start to regret things"** She says, letting go of the microphone stand and walk down the built in runway, that split about 30 feet into the crowd were some were yelling the lyrics, tearing up and others just enjoying the music.

" **You only get one life"** She sings as she gets to the end of the runway and hold up one finger, which some of the people in the crowd do the same.

" **And every time you lookin' at yours**

 **You feel like everything you have is a waste!**

 **And the problem and the reason you could never fill a hole in your life**

 **Is because you were never awake"** Marinette sang, raking my hand aroust the open air in front of herself as she also kneeled down, into a crouching position, putting her hand to the crowd to hold a random person's hand, a teen boy, who's eyes seemed to be glowing with contentment and happiness.

" **You spend your life in a dream that you can't escape**

 **'Cause you live your life in a coma, you're never awake"** She sang, not letting go of the boys hand as she removed the microphone from her mouth and lower it to her side and stayed kneeled down as the crowd screams louder as NF or Nate, appears at her side to duet.

" **Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up**

 **Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up**

 **Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up**

 **Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up"** He sings alone as Marinette raised up to her feet, gently taking her hand away from the boy that was in the crowd.

" **You wake up in the morning**

 **But you feel like you never got up and go to work**

 **And you feelin' like you ain't got a purpose**

 **And you tryna get motivated but everything you do turns into a mess**

 **Like you ain't nothing but worthless**

 **And, yo, you look around**

 **A lot of these other people you lookin' at**

 **To you, you describe as perfect**

 **So you point a finger at God and tell him to do his job**

 **And fix ya' life up cause nothin' is workin' "** Nate continued rapping as some of the crowd sang along.

" **And you will try to hide and make it seem like it's nothin'**

 **But really you feel like everything is crashin' around you**

 **And you develop a problem in trustin' in other people**

 **Which later became an issue that will mentally pound you**

 **You only get one life**

 **But every time you lookin' at yours you feel like all you ever see are mistakes**

 **And the problem and the reason you could never move forward in life**

 **Is because you were never awake"** They both rapped together as Marinette took some time to really see Ninos full talent in DJing as the music extended from the speakers and into the open stage and huge field filled with people.

" **Wake up"** Nate said, bringing down his tone a small bit, kinda like the tone she had for the beginning course of the song

" **You spend your life in a dream that you can't escape"** Marinette sang, matching her voice to his, quieting down.

" **'Cause you live your life in a coma, you're never awake"** He sings as they both prepare for the last course of verses.

" **Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up**

 **Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up**

 **Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up**

 **Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up"** They both sing this time, taking turns every other one as they split up, him facing the right side of the runway and her facing the left with their backs facing each other. They both honestly couldn't tell which side of the crowd was louder, nor did they really care much about it. They were having the time of their lives.

" **You spend your life in a dream that you can't escape**

 **'Cause you live your life in a coma, you're never awake"** He sings as Marinette continue to sing the backing vocals as the rest of the 'wake up'. Then they finish it both off together, as they make there way, standing side by side one again as Devins piano fades out, the crowd cheers loder, making her smile more as the band began transitioning to the next song.

—

" 'yah know, this next song is about the U.S, the land we call home." Kelly says in her microphone which had its own stand, gesturing to the rest of her band smiling.

"It's true, we miss it. But I think when I'm back home, I'll miss this. I think this has been one of my favorite festivals and tours, I've ever been at or apart of. I made some really great friends. So, my solution to this was to make the most of it while I still can." Kelly said and the crowd cheered in response.

"This is 'Chicken Fried' by The Zac Brown Band." She said as the stage lights went dark as another soft dark yellow light flashed on the stage with more cheers from the people in the field as Marinette played a low but light hearted tune with my guitar, and gave a sheepish smile to the huge crowd.

" **You know I like my chicken fried**

 **Cold beer on a Friday night**

 **A pair of jeans that fit just right**

 **And the radio on."** Kelly sang as Marinette took notice of a few people in the crowd raise their drinks in there red solo cups and start dancing around in the pit and laughing as the drumbeat started that overlapped the fiddle that Nino was playing on his DJ equipment off stage.

" **Well I was raised underneath the shade of a Georgia pine**

 **And that's home you know**

 **Sweet tea pecan pie and homemade wine**

 **Where the peaches grow**

 **And my house it's not much to talk about"** She sang, moving and swaying a little, but not moving from behind the microphone stand.

" **But it's filled with love that's grown in southern ground**

 **And a little bit of chicken fried**

 **Cold beer on a Friday night**

 **A pair of jeans that fit just right**

 **And the radio up**

 **I like to see the sunrise**

 **See the love in my woman's eyes"** Kelly sang as Marinette saw her glance at Devin, making her smirk to myself as she shifted cords on her baby blue guitar.

" **Feel the touch of a precious child**

 **And know a mother's love**

 **It's funny how it's the little things in life that mean the most**

 **Not where you live, what you drive or the price tag on your clothes**

 **There's no dollar sign on a piece of mind this I've come to know"** Kelly and David sang, David being behind his drum set with his own microphone. His voice was low and silky, intertwining with Kelly's.

" **So if you agree have a drink with me**

 **Raise your glasses for a toast**

 **To a little bit of chicken fried**

 **And cold beer on a Friday night**

 **A pair of jeans that fit just right**

 **And the radio up**

 **I like to see the sunrise**

 **See the love in my woman's eyes**

 **Feel the touch of a precious child**

 **And know a mother's love"** As Kelly sang, Marinette smiled more as Kelly took a small step back from her microphone

" **I thank god for my life**

 **And for the stars and stripes**

 **May freedom forever fly, let it ring.**

 **Salute the ones who died**

 **The ones that give their lives so we don't have to sacrifice."** She sang, letting go of her bass and putting her hands up and waving slightly at the crowd as she finished off the rest of the song with them singing along.

 _ **Marinette POV**_

"You guys did great!" Tikki said happily to me, making me giggle. We were standing on the side of the stage, as the other bands that were going to play were getting there last minute details in before they went on as Panic! and Fall Out Boy took the stage, singing 20 Dollar Nose Bleed.

The only people that were around backstage at the moment were some crew and venue staff members. But, they were way too busy to notice the red kwami sitting on my shoulder, partially hiding in my hair.

"Thanks Tikki." I giggled—she had always been my biggest supporter trough my career—, as we focused back on the concert as a pair of arms snaked there way around by waste. I was about going to turn back and elbow them in the face and say a thing or two about human decency, but I recognised the tattoos that decorated them. I whipped around in excitement as I felt Tikki hide in my 'Property Of No Lead' jacket collar as it was getting a small bit chilly as the sun set—I would take it off when I went out to perform again sense it was warmer under the bright stage lights.

"Frank!" I say gigley as we hugged, as he was my height and almost shorter than me.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?!" I say over the music as we release from the hug, and he laughed.

"Surprise!" He said, throwing his arms up, making me laugh harder as the rest of his band appeared behind him, saying surprise too as we all hugged.

"When did you guys get here? I didn't see your bus." I couldn't help but ask as I shifted my legs in excitement and some nerves. Tikki was still unseen, which was good.

"It was like, uh" Frank said as Gerard snorted and Ray and Mikey smiled at his forgetfulness and his endless enthusiasm.

"We got here this morning, flew in from New Jersey." Ray said and Frank nodded his head, seeming to remember as we spent the rest of the night singing, dancing and laughing

— _ **Time skip to the Second day of Reading**_ —

"Were here! Were here!" Marinette said as her, Devin and Alya rushed over to a tent that was interviews setup along with Bryan's camera and Bryan Stars himself as he laughed some at there lateness. Alya had tagged along since she had mostly spent all of her second day of Reading around the stages and her ears were ringing violently from it.

About oh quarter of the way into the interview, Marinette began to pull Alya in frame of Bryans camera as she was laughing so hard from the last question.

"What are you doing? I'm not apart of the band?!" Alya said playfully and still laughing as Marinette tugged her into the cameras view.

"Well you kind of are a _huge_ part of the team now, along with Nino too." Devin shrugged as Alya raised her eyebrows and Devin and Marinette smiled at her as they all continued the interview of answering questions that would not really ever be asked in any traditional interview and laughing at the them and the answers that the three girls and Bryan came up with.


	36. Chapter 34

— **When it's time to live and let die—**

— **And you can't get another try—**

— **Something inside this heart has died—**

— **You're in ruins—**

 **21 Guns**

 **By, Green Day**

 _ **-there last show of reading (the 3rd day of it)-**_

 _ **Fire in my mind by Andy Black (Mari)**_

 **"I woke in fields of ghosts**

 **Feeling the earth come down around me**

 **The universe I know left me in pieces, locked away"** Marinette sang tilting her head and closing her eyes, clasping her hands around her black stand that held her microphone up. She also had her guitar hanging from its strap upside down on her back so it was out of the way, this song was when they used Nino skills to their advantage.

 **"I dream that I'll forget someday the hope that I'm alive**

 **But life has taken you from me**

 **Got nothing left inside"** She sung, her voice deepening as all of the crowds eyes where on her.

 **"Flames crash down**

 **I'll fight my way out"** She tilted her mic stand as she swayed with the crowd as she sung.

 **"The world's on fire in my mind**

 **One day I will be free**

 **One day they will see me"** The stage lights dimmed and drum beats filled in as the crowd sang along with her and Alya noticed two dark figures go out on stage, but carefully staying in the shadows, one was taller than the other.

 **"The world's on fire in my mind**

 **One day I will be free"** Marinette sang and the stage glowed with the sudden change of lights, making the figures known to the crowd.

It was a boy and a girl that looked to be only 14 or 15. The boy was wearing a dark red tank top with a falcon silhouette printed on it in black, he was also wearing matching brown sweatpants and tennis shoes. Alya noticed that the boy had red-brown hair and hazel eyes, but he had what looked like brown face paint on his face painted on his face like a mask. The girl had frizzy blond hair with blue tips chalked into it, she also had gray-blue eyes and pale skin that was very different from the boy who was quite tan. She was wearing a black long sleeved crop top and dark leggings with what looked like a blue monarch on the side of one leg, with black and white nike running shoes. She had the same face paint in the same place on her face as the boys, but hers was light blue and matched the powdery blue chalk in the ends of her hair.

One thing that was noticeable from both of them were there necklaces; the girl was wearing a black choker with a matching blue monarch charm on it and the boy had a thin leather strap with what looked like a silver and copper falcon shaped pendant dangling from it. At first, Alya thought that they were akumas, but they showed no signs of attacking anyone like any other akumas she had seen and or fought.

 **"One day they will hear me"** As Marinette sang this line, her voice distorted through the speakers a bit as Nino took over with his DJing skills and the mystery boy and girl stepped forward into the light as the crowd roared. They were dancers, Alya saw that now as they both started dancing at a quick pace and cleanly, even though they were both on opposite sides of Marinette, they were perfectly in beat with the song and with each other.

 **"Get up**

 **One day I will be free**

 **Get up**

 **One day they will hear me**

 **Get up**

 **One day I will be free**

 **Get up"** As they danced, Alya was in awh. They had such skill for how young they both looked, and there steps to the beat was on point as Marinette smiled from her spot in the shadows upon seeing the crowds faces in awh as the two danced in the spotlight.

 **"As my sorrow grows**

 **The passing of time is my reminder**

 **The pain inside my soul teached me to keep the joy at bay**

 **I wish that I could fly away like birds that pierce the sky**

 **But misery and what I miss kept me held at night"** Marinette began singing again, the stage lights illuminating where she stood as the dancers ended there dance temporarily, standing stiff and straight up, as she sung, then fading into the shadows once again. Alya saw that the two dancers where breathing heavily, but they also had straight faces and their eyes closed, they were as still mannequins that posed in most stores windows around the towns that they had ridden through on the tour bus and in her home country of Paris.

 **"Flames crash down**

 **I'll fight my way out**

 **The world's on fire in my mind**

 **One day I will be free**

 **One day they will see me**

 **The world's on fire in my mind**

 **One day I will be free**

 **One day they will hear me"** Marinette sang as her voice distorted a bit again like it did before and the dancers started another dance that was more complicated than the one before, containing a lot of slower steps to mach the tone of the DJing.

 **"Get up**

 **One day I will be free**

 **Get up**

 **One day they will hear me**

 **Get up**

 **One day I will be free**

 **Get up"** As Ninos DJing finished, the dancers ended there dance, still standing in the same place as before.

 **"Flames crash down**

 **I'll fight my way out**

 **The world's on fire in my mind**

 **One day I will be free**

 **One day they will see me**

 **The world's on fire in my mind**

 **One day I will be free**

 **One day they will hear me"** As the song died down, the crowded cheard with enthusiasm as it was the last song for that night.

"I want to thank Blue Monarch and Falcon for sharing the stage with us tonight!" Marinette said into her microphone as she took out her earpiece that allowed her to hear herself and the rest of the band when she and them were singing as the crowd cheered louder. She gestured to the two dancers, the girls name appeared to be Blue Monarch and the boys, Falcon.

 _'Code names'_ Alya thought in interest, to conceal their identity was her guess. _'Kinda like Ladybug and the rest of her new team and with Chat Noir.'_

"And I would also like to thank Alya and Nino for helping us out with the electronics and photos on such a short notice, they should be around here somewhere..." Marinette said, saying the last part more to herself as she scanned the side of the stage as someone nicked her arm to go forward onto the stage. She turned to see Mallory, one of the lighting technicians that rode on her on the bus. Alya had only talked to her a few times, but she was a sweet girl.

"What?" Alya asked and Mallory smiled gently as Marinette spotted where Nino and Alya stood and waved them onstage.

"Ok?" Alya said trailing off, unsure about going onstage as Nino took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile and led her on stage and into the view of the crowd.

"There's a lot more people form here." Alya mumbled and Nino nodded as he approached Marinette and gave a wave to the crowd which cheers in retired, along with some awhing of how cute of a couple they where as the rest of the band came up to the front of the stage also.

They band linked arms and held each other close, moshing for Alya and Nino to do the same which they did with smiles.

"Thank you so much for coming tonight" Kelly said, as the crowd cheered and some started to pack up to go cach another show.

"And thank you for sporting our band and I hope you enjoyed our show" Devin said with a goofy smile.

"I'm Kelly" Kelly said.

"I'm Devin" Devin said.

"I'm Marinette" Marinette said

"And I'm David AND NO LEAD IS, NO OUT!" David said as the lights went dark but not before you could hear someone saying;

"That was a bad, you know that right?"

As they all rushed off stage as the lights turned back on quickly as they all were out of the cheering crowds view.

It was just like when Nino saw the band in the small bar that the band started playing at, but bigger which really shown that anything was possible.

 **3rd POV**

"Hey Mari, do you know where my laptop went, I can't find it?" Alya said, coming down the stairs and to the living room where Marinette was sitting with her guitar on her lap, restringing it with the metal cords, it had been about two weeks after the Reading and Leeds festival and the tour was going smoothly along with Hawkmoth being unusually quiet lately which sort of put the hero's on a bit of a edge.

"I think the last I saw it was on your bunks cabinet." Marinette said, standing up and putting her half stringed guitar on the table along with the rest of the extra wire.

"Where are the others anyway?" Alya said as the two of them walked back down the narrow hall and up the stairs to there bunks.

"The rest of the band, Nino and the lighting and sound crew went to go grab something to eat and some groceries for the bus, I believe." Marinette said as they both began looking for Alya's laptop.

"Als, I found it!" Marinette said, holding up the shiny laptop, she found it in the small lounge room at the top of the bus that the lighting and sound crew sometimes hung out in.

"Oh thank god!" She said, coming in and being handed the laptop as she hugged it dramatically as if it was her child making Marinette giggle as she adjusted her pink oversized sweater as her phone rang from downstairs.

"Oh, I think that's mine." She remarked as they both smiled happily and walked downstairs and into the living/kitchenette space of the bus as Marinette answered the FaceTime call from Adrien and held her phone up so she was in the camera's frame.

"Hey Adrien, what's up?" She said as Adrien's face appeared on her phone screen as hers did his.

"Hey Mari! Nothing really, what about you? How's touring going?" He shrugged as Marinette nodded as she laughed lightly and grabbed her guitar off of the table and returned to her spot sitting on the couch.

"Pretty good, we haven't had any setback so far and things are running smoothly!" She chirped as Alya sat down next to her with her own computer as waved at the phone which shown Adrien's face.

"Hey Adrien!" Alya said, waving at the camera as his smile broaden.

"Hey Alya! How's the new job doing?" He asked, razing his eyebrow at the two as they laughed.

"Really good, it's really fun!" She said and Adrien nodded then seemed to realize something.

"Where's Nino and the rest of the band?" He asked and Alya shrugged.

"Them and the rest of the crew all went out to grab something to eat and some groceries for the bus, they should be back soon though." Marinette said glancing at the clock, it was about four o'clock now.

"Crew?" He asked, shifting in his chair to make him more comfortable.

"Yeah, the lighting and sound crew, most of them are pretty quite, but there cool." Marinette said and Adrien nodded as Marinette continued twisting the wire around the pegs of the guitar with one hand—Alya had began talking about how she was adding to the band's website and the photos she had taken since last time they FaceTimed him—and measuring them so they fit inline properly with the neck of the guitar and the frets of it. She was slightly struggling though with the slightly sharp metal and only working with one hand.

"Here, I got it." Alya said, taking the phone out of the slightly struggling Marinette's hand as she smiled gratefully at her best friend and began clasping the sharp wire down onto the guitars base and cut the access off then folded it over so she wouldn't accidentally slit her wrist while playing on stage. That would be bad.

The very thought gave Marinette bad images, the ones of David crying hysterically just before she blacked out on the hotels bathroom floor, begging her to hold on for just a _little_ bit longer and that she was worth it.

Her face suddenly became dark with guilt and her eyes washed over with sadness.

Why had she even gave into Dema in the first place?

 _God, I'm so weak_. She thought as she put down the wire on the table along with her guitar and got up from the couch.

"Als', I-I'm going to go lay d-down." She said, slightly stuttering as she rushed swiftly down the narrow hall and up the stairs as Tikki came out of her hiding spot and followed her chosen, hoping that she could prevent her from doing anything rash or even just trying to calm her down enough just until the others got back.

"Ok?" Alya said trailing off some, her eyes following the braided haired girl down the hall worriedly.

Alya had noticed that Marinette's mood has been off and on throughout the whole tour so far. One minute she seemed happy and well, herself. Then the next she was just laying in her bunk, staring at the wall emotionlessly, sometimes crying. It scared her at times, sometimes when she got like that, she wouldn't eat and would only come out to play a show or go to the bathroom then go straight back into the dark dungeon that seemed to be her bunk.

The band said it was a part of her depression and her attempt and it was something that there was really no way to fix it other then reassuring her that they were there for her to help her through anything and everything, no matter what.

But it all still put Alya on edge, couldn't lose her best friend again. She just couldn't.

"Alya?" Adrien said as Alya only let out a small hum in response, but it did snap her out of her worried look effectively as she sighed a bit before looking back at the phone which had a worried looking Adrien on the screen.

"Is Marinette ok?" He asked and Alya bit her lip.

"She's been dealing with a lot right now, I want to help but I have no idea how." Alya said and he cocked his head.

"But she said that she was—" He started then cut himself off. It was true, it didn't make sense to him. He still had no idea about her depression or the attempt since he wasn't at the hospital and no one had the guts to tell him yet.

"What is it?" He asked as Alya shrugged glumly, not really knowing how to answer the question.

"I don't know if it's my place to tell, Marinette will tell you soon. I don't even understand it all the way yet and I don't think I ever will." Alya said sighing as Adrien nodded, he didn't like how disconnected he felt with Marinette as when they hung out, it was always well; odd.

I mean, he knew about her crush on him—thanks to Alya and Nino—but that was a long time ago and he would have loved to get to known Marinette more back then, but she was always do awkward around him, barley getting a world out and such. And now he hadn't really found time to confront her about it when David was around because that would be kinda awkward and at the coffeeshop didn't seem like the right setting to do so either.

They weren't necessarily hiding something from him, but there was something that Marinette needed to tell him when she was ready.

But why wasn't she ready and what is she going to reveal was what troubled him. She was his friend and he cared for her and her wellbeing.

"Hey Adrien? I've gotta go, I'll tell Nino you called he'll probably call you later" Alya said and Adrien nodded as they were getting ready to hang up probably for the night.

"Oh, and uh Adrien?" Alya asked causing him to pull his hand away from at the 'end call' button and look at her.

"Don't worry to much about Marinette we've got her over here, ok?" Alya said and Adrien gave her a small dry smile and nodded.

"I'll try Alya, goodnight." He said as Alya gave a short 'goodnight' as they both hung up the phone and sighed.

Adrien powered off his computer and glanced around his bedroom in his, Alya and Ninos apartment to see Plagg laying on his pillow, helping himself to some camembert per usual.

"What do you say we go for patrol toning Plagg?" He said as his Kwami finished his cheese and gave a reluctant grown but agreed. After all, he too was worried about Ladybug/Marinette.


	37. Chapter 35

— **On and on, we carry through the fears—**

— **Disappointed faces of your peers—**

— **Take a look at me—**

— **'Cause I could not care at all—**

— **Do or die—**

— **You'll never make me—**

— **Because the world—**

— **Will never take my heart—**

— **You can try—**

— **You'll never break me—**

— **We wanna all—**

— **We want to play this part—**

— **Won't explain—**

— **Or say I'm sorry—**

— **I'm unashamed—**

— **I'm gonna show my scar—**

— **Give a cheer—**

— **For all the broken—**

 _ **Welcome to the Black parade**_

 _ **By My Chemical Romance**_

 _ **Time Skip**_

 _ **3rd POV**_

"Hey, what's up Dev?" Marinette said as she picked up her phone, Devin had just rang her. Her and Kelly had went to go do some final touches for their to very last show in the London leg of tour while Marinette went over some other details about the bands new t-shirt merch in a nearby local cafe that she had found, after this show they would have a break for about a month, then be back on the road.

"I-it's Kelly, she fell from a-a rafter and hit her head, you need to get down here n-now." Devin said and Marinette gasped, earning some weird looks from the other people in the coffee shop. She quickly packed up her computer, pens and notebook, tossing them all in her bag and slinging it over her shoulders, keeping Devin on the phone which was pressed up agended her magical earrings she did so.

"I'll be there in ten minutes, is the E.R staff there?" Marinette says quickly, rushing out of the cafe and onto the streets of London that she only knew vaguely from her times there on tour before.

The band almost _always_ had someone there that had some sort of medical training at the venue with them at all times, incase something like this were to happen and only had happened one time before, though it was very minor (David and Devin were arguing on how far they could flick one of David's drumsticks and it hit one of the venues staff in the head, afterwards they had a good laugh about it). But this time was different, by the seriousness in Devin's voice, Marinette just knew it.

"Yes, they are" Devin said as there was a lot of moving on her end of the line.

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can." Marinette said peaking into her pink purse that she had had ever since she was in middle school to see Tikki with a worried face. They both knew that they didn't really like to use the miraculous powers for her ow use since the Vlopena incident but this time was important.

As Marinette de-transformed, she rushed to the back entrance were the security let her in immediately as she hung up the phone. As one of the security led Marinette to where she assumed Kelly and the rest of the band were.

Marinette's voice died in her throat as she saw two paramedics hovering over Kelly, who was laying on the cool cement floor knocked out cold. One of the paramedics had an flashlight and was checking Kelly's warm brown eyes as she lay still as ever. Next to her, about three yards away, was Devin rubbing her eyes—it was one of her habits to do when she was stressed and or worried about something—, with David patting her back in attempt to comfort her, looking down to his shoes. Marinette also took note of the riser that was just above there Kellys microphone stand and were her bass was

As Marinette rushed over to the twins, David looked up and sighed in relief as they both hugged, David kissing her on the cheek briefly before centring there attention on Kelly who still lay unmoving as Alya and Nino walked into the venue.

"Oh my god! What happened?!" Alya said suddenly as her and Nino both rushed over to where Devin, David and Marinette stood.

"She hit her head on the riser, the paramedics say that she will recover and it just looked to be I minor concussion," David said to all of them as Marinette, Nino and Alya all sighed in relief. they had no idea what she would do if anything happened to there friend.

"Kelly?" Devin said from there section of bunks on the bus as the rest of the crew huddled around the bunk as Kelly lazaly opened her eyes.

"Mhm what happened?" She mumbled and Devin sighed in relief along with me and Alya also.

"You hit your head, got a minor concussion." Devin said as Kelly closed her eyes, she probably had a pounding headache.

"But your going to be ok." Alya added and the rest of us smiled comfortingly as Kelly sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"What about the concert?" She asked as I shrugged.

"If you think you're up for it Kells', but we could push it back if you aren't." David said and the rest of us nodded in agreement.

Kelly opened her eyes and looked at us they smiled weakly.

"Yeah let's continue as normal, we can't let the army down." Kelly said and we all nodded as Nino handed her a tylenol and a glass of water.

 **(Bleeding out By imagine dragons)**

As I started strumming a low tune on my guitar as the bright lights on the stage changed from light blue to a dark misty purple colour, then back again.

" **I'm bleeding out**

 **Said if the last thing that I do**

 **Is to bring you down**

 **I'll bleed out for you."** Devin sang and the crowd cheered as I glanced at Nino, who was messing with some DJ equipment off on the side of the stage were most of the crowd couldn't see. I raised my eyebrow at him in question and he smiled at me then gave me a reassuring thumbs up.

" **So I bare my skin**

 **And I count my sins**

 **And I close my eyes**

 **And I take it in**

 **And I'm bleeding out**

 **I'm bleeding out for you"** Devin continues the verses as I take my eyes back from Nino and relax, moving my body to the low cords that I was playing as the music picked up.

" **for you"** Devin sang as David played a bass drum, and the crowd began clapping to the song,

" **When the day has come**

 **But I've lost my way around**

 **And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground**

 **When the sky turns gray**

 **And everything is screaming**

 **I will reach inside**

 **Just to find my heart is beating"** Devin sung as I smiled and get ready to sing the backing vocals. The crowd was jumping around in the mosh pit as I caught a glance at Alya were she was off stage with her camera, smiling widely and filming the ecstatic crowd and the band.

" **You tell me to hold on**

 **Oh you tell me to hold on**

 **But innocence is gone**

 **And what was right is wrong"** Devin sang, throwing her right hand up into the air and dancing a small bit behind her microphone stand, her bee hair pin miraculous gleaming in the stage lights as I glanced at Kelly, who seems to still have a headache, but was playing the show none of the less.

" **Cause I'm bleeding out**

 **Said if the last thing that I do**

 **Is to bring you down**

 **I'll bleed out for you**

 **So I bare my skin**

 **And I count my sins**

 **And I close my eyes**

 **And I take it in**

 **And I'm bleeding out**

 **I'm bleeding out for you (for you)"** Devin sings, talking her microphone off of its stand and I take a deep breath, adrenaline flowing through me.

" **When the hour is night**

 **And hopelessness is sinking in**

 **And the wolves all cry**

 **To feel they're not worth hollering** " I sang into my microphone on its stand, smiling out to the crowded as I kept time and base with the tempo of the song.

" **When your eyes are red**

 **And emptiness is all you know**

 **With the darkness fed**

 **I will be your scarecrow"** I finished off my lyrics of the song as the crowd jumped and clapped to the beat, most of them dressed uniquely. It seemed all so surreal that we could do this, bring people together with just one concert.

" **You tell me to hold on**

 **Oh you tell me to hold on**

 **But innocence is gone**

 **And what was right is wrong**

 **'Cause I'm bleeding out**

 **Said if the last thing that I do**

 **Is to bring you down**

 **I'll bleed out for you"** Devin saying then went on with me pushing my guitar behind my back so it hung off my shoulder by its leather red strap, grasping the microphone and its stand as I stood next to Devin, her singing the main lyrics and me doing backing vocals.

" **So I bare my skin**

 **And I count my sins**

 **And I close my eyes**

 **And I take it in**

 **And I'm bleeding out**

 **I'm bleeding out for you (for you)"** Devin sang as the music shifted thanks to Nino and she continued.

 **I'm bleeding out for you (for you)**

 **I'm bleeding out for you (for you)**

 **I'm bleeding out for you (for you)**

 **I'm bleeding out for you"** She sang as I led on the crowd to clap with the beat of the song as Kelly and David were playing their own instruments, Kelly dancing around a bit and David playing out behind me with the same enthusiasm.

" **Cause I'm bleeding out**

 **Said if the last thing that I do**

 **Is to bring you down**

 **I'll bleed out for you**

 **So I bare my skin**

 **And I count my sins**

 **And I close my eyes**

 **And I take it in**

 **And I'm bleeding out"** Devin sang intensely, slipping her microphone back on its stand as the music quieted down.

" **I'm bleeding out for you (for you)"** She sang as the stage went dark and the music fades out and the crowd cheers loudly and everyone filled with adrenaline and happiness for the rest of the concert ahead of them, as that was only the first song on the set list.

Time skip to the end of the concert.

—3rd pov—

Marinette stood proudly on stage, running her eyes over every person and every fan, with her arms by her sides, black mic in her right hand and her feet shoulder width apart. She looked strong. So strong, and it was known that she was. She raised her arm so the microphone was to her lips and began speaking, speaking with a emotion that told all of us that she was strong, and you could be too.

"If you feel like life isn't worth it, it is." She started off and the crowd cheered, some even had there own scars on their wrists on display, not caring what other people thought of them.

"You're young. You still have a life to live. Everyone has a place in this world no matter who they may be. You just have yet to find it. No matter what kind of life you live, it will get better. I promise." She said, wiping her face with the back of her hand that was not holding the microphone.

"You wouldn't be given this life if you weren't strong enough to live it. You're all perfect just the way you are, don't let other people define you for nothing. Don't change for anyone. Someone will love you, for you. We love you" She said, bringing her arm out and gestring to her hand the rest of the band that were on stage, sending some of the crowd to tears as they all cheered in harmony.

"Hold up. Hold up! I'm not quite done yet!" She said giggling, holding up the 'one second' gestures.

"But, the truth is though." Marinette said, trailing off, brushing her side bangs that framed her face, from her blue bell eyes.  
"For a long time I didn't know who I was. So, I let other people defined me. Until this band, came to be." She said smiling at her bandmates as the crowd 'awed'.  
"And tonight, his very night." She said, a smile building up on her face,  
"Was when I realized who No Lead really is and it's not me. Or Kelly, Or David, or Devin." She said and the rest of the band nodded in agreement. The audience was slightly confused but intrigued at the same time.

"No Lead is anybody, who has something that they wanna express and they need the courage to let themselves be heard." She said smiling, walking up to the very front of the stage.  
"You know, it's anyone with a dream, who needs a way to make it happen." She said, reaching her hand down and into the crowd, so someone could grab a hold on her hand.  
"Yeah!" Someone yelled out, making Marinette laugh again.  
"It's anybody who has something that they want to express and they need the courage to make themselves be heard." She repeated as she let go of the persons hand that she was holding and started pointing people out In the crowd.  
"It's you." She said, pointing to a girl with dark red hair, that had a flannel on and a Green Day shirt on.  
"It's them." She said, pointing to, a non-binary person with blond short hair and a yellow sweater on with a jean jacket that had the bands logo hand painted onto it with skill.

"It's him." She said, this time pointing to a guy with pink hair and a grey and black patterned tank top, he yelled in joy and hugged who she assumed to be his boyfriend.  
"It's her." She said again, this time pointing to a girl, she had bright natural red hair and was wearing a Batman long sleeved shirt and a cat eared headband.  
"You're all No Lead. We're all the Leaders in this game that they call life!" She said, standing up to her full height as the crowd cheered back, louder and louder.

"Your battle scars are your badge of honor. So stick them out and say "screw you" to anyone who tries to push you down." She said and paused for a bit, licking her lips before continuing in the same tone.

"Stay strong and never give in. You're all beautiful to me. You're going to be okay. If you ever feel down, turn up the radio. Music will help you through everything and I know that from experience, not some stupid statistic." She said grinning as the crowd laughed a small bit at the last part, some holding their phones high to video her speech like Alya was just in front of the geats of the mosh pit of the venue..

"I-If I had committed suicide that afternoon a few months back, I wouldn't be here in front of this amazing family. That's you guys." She said pointing to the crowd as everyone could clearly see the tears in her eyes and some on her cheeks.

"You, you him, her, them and whatever pronoun you so chose to be," She said, extending her left arm, smiling over the crowd, showing her own cuts that were on her wrist; that were fully healed now. She had taken her red rubber band off, not needing it anymore.  
"You've just got to stitch you're wounds and keep fighting." She said and the crowd roared, making her laugh, then turned her back on the crowd.

"NOW LET'S GET THIS CONCERT STARTED!" She yelled in the microphone as the crowd began to chanting as Marinette walks over to her baby blue electric guitar that her father gave her, slipping the microphone onto the stand as the music started; the concert was in full swing now. And it was the best night of their lives, and many others.

 ** _The End_**


	38. Chapter 36 - Prologue

**Prologue - You Say by Lauren Daigle  
**  
As Devin's piano flooded Marinette ears, she took a deep breath placing both hands into the microphone stand that held the microphone which was connected up to the speakers around the arena of the last show venue of there tour.

" **I keep fighting voices in my mind that say I'm not enough."** Marinette sings smoothly, The crowd picking up on the tempo of the song is close to getting out their flashlights, waving them slowly back and forth, some strangers holding each others hands or interlocking there arms and swaying from side to side.

" **Every single lie that tells me I will never measure up."** She goes on, her voice talking on a new tone that was deeper, sounding like velvet.

" **Am I more than just the sum of every high and every low?"** She sings slowly as the piano goes on with the same notes, as Marinette gripped the microphones stand.

" **Remind me once again just who I am, because I need to know."** She sang, squeezing her eyes tight and swaying to the pianos soft melody.

" **Ooh oh."** Kelly sings softly, standing on the other side of the stage, the crowd was practically silent as they waved their flashlights and swayed to the soft, but meaningful music.

" **You say I am loved when I can't feel a thing."** Marinette continued, David knew that in that line she was referring to the teachers and social workers that she had ran into in her almost teen years.

" **You say I am strong when I think I am weak."** She sings, her voice raising in strength, echoing around the arena filled with people.

" **You say I am held when I am falling short"** she sang, finally letting the tears fall from her eyes. This was her coping mechanism and she was using it to its full extent now.

" **When I don't belong, oh You say that I am Yours"** She continues.

 _ **(A/N lyrics in the parentheses is what Kelly and Devin are both is singing)  
**_  
" **And I believe (I), oh I believe (I)**

 **What You say of me (I)**

 **I believe"**

Marinette continues, shutting her eyes tilting her head to the music.

" **The only thing that matters now is everything You think of me."** She sings, as Nino starts playing the a violin sound on his DJ set and David gives a line of soft bass drum beats.

" **In You I find my worth, in You I find my identity, ooh oh"**

 **You say I am loved when I can't feel a thing**

 **You say I am strong when I think I am weak**

 **And You say I am held when I am falling short**

 **When I don't belong, oh You say that I am Yours"**

 **And I believe (I), oh I believe (I)**

 **What You say of me (I)**

 **Oh, I believe."**

She sings, finishing out the chorus of the song and pauses for a few seconds. Looking over the crowd, Marinette saw people with tears in their eyes, much like hers. They were people that helped her. They were people that she helped, even though she had never met most of them before. They were people that she related to and they related to her and snag along with her.

" **Taking all I have and now I'm laying it at your feet."** She continued, as the drum beat stopped.

" **You have every failure God, and You'll have every victory, (ooh oh)**

 **You say I am loved when I can't feel a thing**

 **You say I am strong when I think I am weak**

 **You say I am held when I am falling short**

 **When I don't belong, oh You say that I am Yours**

 **And I believe (I), oh I believe (I)**

 **What You say of me (I)**

 **I believe**

 **Oh I believe (I), yes I believe (I)**

 **What You say of me (I)."**

She sings powerfully, leaning back in her heels as the lights dim around her so it is just a lone white stage light over her head.

" **Oh I believe (oh)."** She finishes off in the stage flickers on to the normal amount of light as the crowd cheered loudly, possibly louder than ever.

"And before this concert ends, I have an announcement!" Marinette says and the crowd quiets down to listen.

"Over the past few weeks, I have been working on an original song. And with some help from some of my friends, it should be finished and released in the next two months, so be on the lookout for that!" Marinette says and the crowded gose ecstatic.

"WE ARE NO LEAD AND SO ARE YOU THAnK YOU VERY MUCH FOR COMING AND HAVE A AWESOME NIGHT" Marinette said as the whole band waved bye to the crowd and ran of stage tiredly as Alya snapped a photo that would be one of her all time favorite that she took of the band in her new career that she had dreamed of ever since she was just a little girl.

It was late and everyone was asleep in there rooms-the band decided that it would be best to move into a real house so they would have more room for when everyone would come over to spend some time together-, well everyone except Marinette and Adrien who were facetiming.

Marinette was explaining about her teen years and her problem with cutting and Adrien was listening silently as Marinette poured herself out to him and the the peces clicked into place for Adrien. But, all the less he was supporting Marinette with her recovery and was in fact planning on flying out to the states to surprise Marinette, Alya and Nino. With Davids help of crorse.

"Just know that I'm here for you Mari, ok?" Adrien said and Marinette smiled gratefully and nodded as they wrapped up there hours long call.

"I have to o get ready for work, but I'll see you very soon ok?" Adrien said and they both went on to say their goodbyes/good nights as the time difference in the States vs Paris was so different.

But little did Marinette know that she would see Adrien sooner then she realized.

 _ **Thank you so much for reading my story (I'm probably going to post a MLB and Percy Jackson crossover or an 'Adopted by' fic next so be on the lookout for that)**_

 _ **Happy days people!**_


End file.
